


The Pianist

by Kcolrehssemloh



Series: The Pianist [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 75,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infatuated with a female pianist Ben tries to ask her out, follow along on Benedict's journey with her and see what lies in their future. You'll want to read this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I am in love with your writings in AO3. I have an annon prompt for you. Benedict goes to a classical concert, as he is enchanted with the pianist he tries to ask her out after the concert." Anon on tumblr
> 
> Story told from Benedict's point of view

There's a Concert downtown tonight, I've heard of her name before. She's quite brilliant with the piano and I can't let this opportunity pass. I have to attend to hear her play in person.   
It's a large crowd tonight but I've managed to get a seat close to the stage, I love seeing a pianist play. Their fingers glide on the ivories like air. They have the ability to play the most beautiful pieces. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ms._______ playing Beethoven's piano concertos"

I see her as she walks onto the stage, she's amazing. Beautiful and elegant, she hasn't even played yet and I'm already infatuated with her.  
Beginning to play she is graceful and the music fills the concert hall and I'm transported to a wonderful peaceful place. 

The concert is over far to fast. I must meet her. As the audience rises for a standing ovation I get a usher to get me backstage. A stage hand greets me and asks what could he help me with. 

"I need to speak to Mrs._____. Right away please."

"Certainly Mr. Cumberbatch please follow me."

He took me to her dressing room and knocked on the door. 

"Yes?" She spoke.

"Excuse me ma'am, Mr. Cumberbatch would like to speak with you."  
Through the door I hear a crash and a few curses as she apparently kicks into the table in a rush to open the door. 

She's blushing as she opens it and invites me in. 

"I'm sorry Mrs.______, I just wanted to speak with you and tell you how amazing the concert was. I enjoyed it greatly."

"It's______ please. Thank you, I'm honored to have had you in the audience." She tells me her first name. 

I'm attracted to her already, not just from her beauty but by the way she seems very cultured and the way she carries herself. I can't explain it really, I'm enchanted by her. 

"Um, I...I was wondering..." I stutter a bit and blush. 

"Yes?"

"Um, would you like to have dinner sometime?" I blurt out.

Smiling and blushing even more she speaks. "I would love that." 

"Great, here... Please take my number." I say as I hand her my card with my personal number on the back.

"Here, please call me when it's a good time to meet." She says as she hands me her number as well. 

I try walking out but it seems I have a spell over me, I can't leave her. 

We ended up spending so much time in her dressing room the stage hand had to tell us he was closing up.

What a wonderful night in the presence of a wonderful woman. I can't wait to see her again.


	2. The Pianist Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight I take Abby to meet my parents for the first time, I'm absolutely sure they will get along perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Benedict's POV.

It's been a month since I've started going out with Abby, ever since I saw her play in the concert last month I haven't stopped thinking of her. Just in the span of four weeks we've gone out twenty times, and when we aren't able to be together we FaceTime and Skype. Tonight I'm introducing her to my parents over dinner. 

"Abby honey, are you ready?" 

"Yeah, hold on just a minute." She calls from her bedroom. I've come to pick her up on the way to my parents place.

"Do I look okay?" She asks as she comes down the hall. It's a silly question, she looks wonderful constantly. She has a beautiful pastel green blouse and a white kaki skirt.

"Wow, you look stunning love." I say as I wrap her in my arms to hug and kiss her. 

"Stunning? I don't know if I look that good Ben." 

"Of course you do, you always do."

"Shall we?" I add.

Taking my arm I lead her out of the flat and she locks the door behind us.

The ride to my parents place in Chelsea takes a few minutes and is mostly filled with questions from Abby about whether I think my parents will like her or not.

"My parents will adore you, just as I do. Well not just as I do..." I smile and laugh, she taps my arm with her clutch "Benedict! Behave." 

"Or what?" 

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it. I'm too nervous right now too think." She laughs.

"It will be fine love, I'll be right with you the whole time." I squeeze her arm reassuring her. We pull up at my parents place.  
I open the door for her and help her out and take her hand as we walk to the door.   
The door opens and my mother Wanda is there to greet us.

"Hello dear! Come in please." She greets Abby and I.

"Hi Mum, hello Dad." I say as my father Timothy walks in to join us.

"Well son are you going to introduce us to this beautiful young lady?" My mum says nudging my arm.

"Oh yes, yes of course, sorry. Mum, Dad this is Abby Dunkel."

"So nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cumberbatch."

"Please call me Wanda, dear."

"Timothy, please." My father follows.

"Come in and have a seat in the living room." My mother says as she walks into the living room where I used to play as a child.

"So darling Benedict tells me you're a pianist. That's wonderful, do you enjoy it?" Mum says

"Oh yes, I love it a lot. It's nice playing for small or large groups or even for a few people. I love the piano, always have."

"You don't get nervous up there in front of large crowds?" Dad says.

"Well... Yeah sometimes I do. At least I'm not being watched by millions on the Telly like you three." Abby laughs.

We all chuckle before my mother speaks up "I don't think about it much, it's just the crew I'm performing for at the time. The nerves come later as I watch the audience reaction to it. Ben, now he probably knows something more of nerves on stage."

"I enjoy it to much to be nervous for long. Too busy remembering my cues and lines while I'm in a stage show."I speak up.

My parents and Abby go on talking for a while. I just watch my parents get pulled into Abby's enchantment. They love her already and we've only been here for fifteen minutes. When I snap out of my thoughts I hear my father ask Abby to preform a piece on their piano. 

"Dad..." I speak up.

"No honey it's okay, I'd love to play for your parents." 

I scratch the back of my head, I don't really realize when I'm doing it or why I do it but I've noticed myself do it quite a lot in interviews. Nervous tick or some habit I guess.

We all head into the glass atrium that is at the back of the house with views of the garden. It's a formal living area mainly and we hardly ever set foot inside it. Abby looks right at home behind the piano, it reminds me of the first night I saw her on stage. Her fingers float along the keys and dance with each note. The sound is beautiful and it is so nice to have music in the house again. I've taken lessons before and I've fiddled with the piano but nothing can compare to the skill of my girlfriend.

The music takes my parents and I to a peaceful cloud and we gently float with each note. Soon Abby finishes and the three of us applaud for her.

"Honey you are wonderful!" Spoke my mother.  
"Bravo bravo!" Spoke my father.

"Great job love." I said as I kissed her lightly.

The rest of the evening went wonderful with my parents. It was perfect and Abby and my parents enjoyed and connected with each other. 

"Keep her Benedict." My mum said as she pulled me to the side before Abby and I left to return home.

"I had so much fun baby." Abby spoke as we pulled away from the house.

"I'm glad love, I enjoyed it." 

Yup, it was a perfect night... I can't wait for more perfect nights with my darling Abby. As long as she is by my side even the bad days can't be but so bad.


	3. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a interview on the Graham Norton show Benedict decides to proclaim his love for Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions from DaughterOfTheForest. "It's how the media finds out about Abby and their relationship and Ben becoming all red on the Graham Norton Show(gotta love a blushing Ben)"

____________________

I've been going out now for four months with Abby, we've managed to keep it fairly quiet and out of the pressing eyes of the press and journalist. Sure there are a few rumors and things here and there but we've agreed to say that they are false. I've got an interview with Graham Norton today and if I know Graham, he'll ask about the rumors.

"Sweetheart. Shouldn't you be getting ready to head to the studio?" Abby asks as she comes in from the kitchen.

"Um yeah, I have just a few minutes left before the car arrives."

"Abby?" I add.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready to be couple? What I mean is... In the eyes of the public." I ask kinda hesitant.

"Are you? You know people will be asking constantly about it. Then again if you don't say anything we still have to sneak around."

"I think it's time, I'm tired of hiding and sneaking about. Are you ready for the attention you most likely will get? Can you handle being in the public eye?" I ask.

The car pulls up outside to pick me up.

"Yeah. As long as you are with me, I'll be fine." Abby says with a wink and a kiss goodbye.

"Love you, have fun!" She shouts out the door. I wave as I pull away.  
**********  
You never know what Graham will ask so I never know how to prepare myself, he's great though, a great guy. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Benedict Cumberbatch." I hear my cue to head onto the stage. Loud applause and yells erupt from the crowd.

"Hi! Hello! Hello." I say as I walk out.

"Hey Graham." I say giving him a hug and a handshake.

"Sit sit please..." Graham says pointing to the couch.

"Hi" I say as the crowd settles down.

"So Benedict you're a busy busy man nowadays! What have you been up too?" 

Graham and I chat for a while and then it's the question I've been waiting for.

"So Ben... There has been many rumors about you being in a relationship with Abby Dunkle the pianist. Is it true?" He prods for an answer.

I have to admit I feel myself blush a bit and try to prepare myself for the reaction I'm sure to get. I scratch my head, my nervous tick or habit showing.

"Um... Yeah, yes." I nod before continuing "yes we are in a relationship." The audience and Graham clap and cheer. I'm sure by now I'm bright red.

"So... How long have you two been seeing each other?" 

I clear my throat "Four months... Four very happy months." 

"Great great! And is it serious... Will we be seeing more of Mrs. Dunkle?" Urging for more.

"We're very happy together and yes you'll be seeing more of her in the future." I say uncomfortably.

"You've been denying rumors for a few months now, why?"

"Well Graham, privacy and wanting to give us some time to know each other outside of the public eye. We are very happy together and I'm very happy and very lucky."

"Where did you two meet?"

"At a concert Abby was playing in. I saw it in the papers and wanted to check it out, I'd heard she was good."

"She was then..."

"Of course, magnificent, enchanting." The audience 'awes'   
"I had to see her as soon as she walked off stage and we wound up talking until the stagehand had to tell us he was locking up." I continue.

Thankfully we change the subject and get to talking about Sherlock and plans for series four. I'm hot and still blushing about announcing my love in public. I'm not ashamed, I just don't want anything to change between us.  
**********  
The interview went very well but as my agent alerts me later the social media and press outlets have made the announcement to the world. Photos and paps are certainly going to be heavy for awhile.  
************  
I walk into the house, thankful to be in my flat with my girlfriend.

"Hello love." We kiss as she greets me.

"How'd the show go then?" Abby asks.

"Well, very good. Graham asked about us. I told him it was true and now the world knows. Prepared for photos?" I ask looking down to her eyes and a slight nervous smile on my face.

"Absolutely darling. I'm happy and I'm ready." 

It sure is going to be nice being in public for a change and not hiding our love.


	4. Our First Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first public event for Ben and Abby as a public couple just happens to be one of the biggest!

Abby and I have been going out for five months now and we find ourselves in L.A. today for the Academy Awards. I will be presenting a award at the event and I've managed to steal Abby away from London to attend with me. It's our first public appearance as a couple since I let the world know we were in a relationship last month on 'the Graham Norton Show'. I can't wait to walk down the red carpet with her beside me.   
***  
"Ben?" She calls from the living area of our suite.

"I'm almost ready. I'll be right there darling." 

"We'll be late."

"I'm ready..." I say as I walk out. She is stunning in a red floor length shimmering gown.

"My my, sweetheart... You may win best dressed. I know you have in my eyes." I say taking her in. 

"Well someone's looking quite handsome himself..." 

"Shame we don't have time to play..." I say cheekily.

"Behave... We'll have plenty of time later assure you." Abby says with a wink as we walk out the room.  
******  
"Okay?" I ask Abby in the car before we pull up to the entrance if the red carpet. 

"Mmmm." She nods. 

The door opens and I get out and take her hand to help her out of the car. The crowd screams as I appear, fans screaming my name and I'm able to sign a few autographs before we are ushered onto the carpet. Cameras flash and reporters call my name. I only have a few interviews set up down the line and I pose with Abby holding my arm. I'm so happy to be showing her off to everyone. We are so comfortable with each other now that I'm ready to show her my crazy life. In the past I've been too scared of losing her to allow her to attend big events with me, fearing the cameras and fans would scare her off. Abby squeezes my arm reassuringly and I know she won't leave my side.

"Right here Mr. Cumberbatch." I hear as I'm ushered up to be interviewed by 'E!'.

"Hello Benedict..." The interviewer starts out, questions about all my movies in the last year follow. Then questions about the girl standing beside me.

"Who's attending with you tonight?" They ask.

"This is Abby Dunkle my girlfriend." I smile as I look to her.

"Your dress is stunning! May I ask who it is?" 

"This old thing? I've had it for so long I don't remember, it is my favorite gown." Abby chuckles

"You've worn it before then?"

"Yes, at my concerts I sometime wear this."

"Oh yes you're a pianist aren't you?"

"Yes I am, that's how Ben and I met." She smiles at me before kissing my cheek.

"This is your first red carpet event then with Benedict. What do you think?"

"Yes it is my first event. It's amazing but hectic!"

We finally part ways and head onto other interviews before finding our seats and being told what to do when I go backstage to prepare for presenting the award.   
******  
The awards show go great and Ellen was a wonderful host. Now it's time he some fun at the after parties!

It's three o'clock AM and Abby and I have danced at a few different parties, poor Abby is so tired now that I think she could fall asleep here on the floor. 

"Baby you look so tired." I say to her durning a slow song.

"No... I'm good." She says with a yawn.

"Well yes you are good but are you tired?" I chuckle. Abby leans her head against my chest and I stroke her hair. Soon she feels heavier and she stops swaying to the song. I think she's fallen asleep.

"Love?" 

"Humm?" 

"Are you asleep?"

"Umm mmm." She hums as if to say no.

"Really? I think you are. Poor thing, I've kept you out far too long." I whisper to her head and kiss the top of it.

"Let's go love." I add.

"No," she yawns again making me yawn also "I'm not sleepy, I'm okay." she finishes. 

I brace her against my side and we gather our things and head out to the car. Once in the car Abby leans against me and starts sleeping with soft little snores like a kitten. She looks peaceful, I rub her arm and kiss her head. Shortly we arrive at the hotel and I have to wake her up gently. 

"Come on honey, we are at the hotel." I nudge her gently. She wakes up only enough to get out of the car. I pick her up and hold her like a bride to get her to the elevators. Soon we are at the suite door and I open it and pick her up once again to put her on the bed that the maid had pulled down earlier for us. I unzip her dress and manage to get it off without disturbing her much. I leave her in her bra and panties and take her shoes and hose off before covering her up and going to get comfortable myself. Abby rolls over in bed and goes back to sleep peacefully. My sleeping angel and her soft breaths lull me to sleep.

A beautiful and wonderful night indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Ben have a reason for celebration...

I think Abby and I slept for a whole day following the events of Sunday and early hours of Monday, we really did have the best time and got to meet plenty of new people and celebrate the Oscar winners and nominees. After sleeping and resting up Abby and I had to return to London, Abby has a concert coming up that she needs to rehearse for and I'm needed at the new production company for some business.   
****  
"Bye babe, I've got to go to rehearsal. I'll be back late tonight so you don't have to wait up for me." Abby said as she stood in the doorway to my home office. I got up and pulled her close by the waist and kissed her tenderly.

"Be careful love, did you want me to come pick you up?" I asked. 

"That's not necessary babe but thank you. Have any plans tonight?" 

"Work... I've got lots of paperwork I need to read through and then I've got some lines I need to learn." I said as I pointed to my desk that's filled with papers and books.

"I love you, I've got to go." Abby says with a little frown before I kiss her again and tap her behind as she walks away and out the door. "Love you dear." I say.

I return to piles of papers on my desk and begin to work. 

Dinner passes by without me realizing and before I look up again it's dark outside. I look to my watch and notice it's already eight o'clock. I pick up a script and begin to read.

I feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier, I flip through the pages of the script slowly.  
********  
"Miss. Dunkle, may I have a word?" A gentleman comes on stage after rehearsals are finished. 

"Yes of course. Please call me Abby." She says.

"I've had the pleasure of listening to tonight's rehearsal and you have done an excellent job. I run a recording studio and would like you to come and record an album. I believe people would snatch them up, your concerts are sold out constantly."

"Oh wow! This is quite unexpected really... I'd be honored Mr..." Abby said.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's Mr. Rathins" 

"I'd be honored Mr. Rathins, you would have to speak to my manager though before I could say yes or no. Let me go get him and introduce you both." Abby runs off to get her manager Greg. 

"Greg, this is Mr. Rathins with Kingdom Records, Mr. Rathins this is my manager Greg Lapidis." Abby introduces the two men before leaving them to discuss business. 

"Good night gentlemen." Abby says as she walks off stage to get her belongings and leave the concert hall. 

It's a bitterly cold night in London and it's been raining all day long, the streets have puddles and frost bites the wet grass. It's just past eleven when Abby leaves the hall. She got in a car that had been hired for her and off she went through the dark streets of London towards a warm embrace of her beloved Benedict.  
********  
Abby walked in the door and shut it as quietly as she could, just a small click is all the noise it made. She put her stuff down and locked the door before taking her heels off so she wouldn't disturb Ben if he was sleeping. Turning around she noticed a light still on down the hall, it was coming from Ben's office. 

"He should be in bed." Abby said to herself.

"Hon..." Abby began to say as she entered his office but stopped as she noticed Ben's face was resting on his script that sat on his desk. A little chuckle to herself before thinking "poor thing, so tired he feel asleep right here." 

"Babe... Ben, wake up." Abby touched his shoulder and played with his hair.

Shaking him a bit more to try to arouse him from his slumber "Darling, wake up."  
******

"Hmmm?" I said as I woke up with drool down my face and on the script. 

Abby chuckled at the sight of me. "Darling it's nearly midnight, let's go to bed." She said as she rubbed my back. 

"Oh my god..." I groaned as I sat up in my chair farther. "I must have drifted off without realizing it." 

"It appears so." Abby said as she took my hand and guided me upstairs to the bedroom. 

"I had the weirdest dream." I say as we walk up the stairs.

"Really? What's that?" 

"I dreamed that you left me for a duck..." I said as I shook my head.

Abby busted out laughing "The only duck that has any chance with me is Donald Duck and Daisy would be pretty mad if I got anywhere near him." Abby said with a smile and a wink as she began laughing again. 

"Donald Duck would have to beat me in a duel before I'd let him win your heart, my dear." I said with a smile as we reached the top of the stairs. I leaned in to kiss Abby and I surprised her by picking her up and carried her into the bedroom. 

"Oh babe, I almost forgot! The head of Kingdom records wants me to record an album!" Abby exclaimed excitedly as I laid her on the bed.

"That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!, this calls for celebration! I can think of a few things we could do to celebrate..." I give Abby a wink and leaned closer to her as Abby smiled big and began to pull me

"We shall go out for dinner tomorrow. I'll make reservations." I said as I say back up, teasing Abby was too fun to pass up an opportunity like this. 

"Benedict! You're such a freakin tease." Abby laughed as I lay back down beside her to cuddle. I laughed and this time I really did have plans to celebrate.  
********  
"Oh..." a soft moan escapes Abby.  
_________________________________


	6. Best Dressed Tickle Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Abby find out some exciting news from his PR agent.

On top of the news that Abby received last night that she could get the opportunity to record an album at Kingdom records, today my PR agent alerted me that Abby and I were among the best dressed couples at the Oscars! I couldn't be happier, and I know Abby will freak out when I tell her.

"Morning love." I say as I see Abby come downstairs.

"Mmm, coffee then talk." She muttered. I joined her at the kitchen table with the news pulled up on my iPad while she got her coffee and began to wake up a bit more.

"Morning babe." Abby finally said sounding a bit chipper. 

"Now that you're awake, I have news to share." I spoke to her across the table. 

"What's that?" 

"I was informed today that you and I were named among the best dressed couples on the red carpet." I said, making her eyes light up with cheer. 

"Oh my god!! Really?!" 

"Really."

"No... Really really?" 

"Really really I swear." I said as Abby jumped from her chair and rushed to my side to see the article and photos on my tablet. 

It shows us on the red carpet, Abby in her a-line red dress with sparkles on the bust and fading down into the stomach of the dress and I'm shown with a classic black slim fitted tux with a slim sleek black tie and a white pocket square. Of course it shows me photobombing U2 on the red carpet, but that photo is everywhere. 

"Wow!! That's awesome!" She exclaimed. 

"I didn't think I would be anywhere on the list with that dress I had on!"

"My darling, anything you wear you make it seem like the best dress on earth." I said with a wink. 

"Ben, you're too damn sweet." As she playfully slapped my arm. 

"It's the truth though..." I said with a chuckle. I see her cheeks light up with a hint of pink and red.

"I'm making you blush...you're flattered" I smiled as I stared at her. 

"Ben. Stop it, I can't walk around blushing all day!" She giggles as she turns an even brighter shade of pink. I walk over to her and put my arms around her waist and kiss her nose. Seeing her blushing for me is absolutely adorable. 

"I had no idea I still had this affect on you." I say with a huge grin. I make Abby laugh hard before she attempts to regain her composure.

"Benedict stop. Stop it." She laughs as she tries to pull away from me. I'm laughing still as she squirms trying to get out of my arms. I begin to tickle her and she really starts to squirm. I make her laugh so hard she lets out a little snort. 

"Snort snort" I tease playfully, just making her laugh and snort even harder. 

"Ben. Stop... I have a meeting to go to" she says in protest as she still laughs. She pulls away and starts to run upstairs, I follow but she manages to get to the bathroom door and shuts it before I can get her again. 

"You win this round darling but we will finish this later." I say through the door to her as I can hear her laughing and breathing heavily on the other side.

"We'll see about that!" She chuckles.


	7. Ben's Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has been traveling and working like mad lately, it's caught up to him though. Thankfully he has Abby there to take care of him.

What a wild and crazy last few weeks it's been. I've been flying back and forth between America and Britain for a few weeks now, I've just been so tired and busy I can't adjust to the time changes. I'm finally home in London for a week or two before heading back out to film and attend meetings and this and that, It is twelve o'clock and I haven't gotten out of bed yet. Abby's gone to the recording studio today so she left early this morning. I was going to get up but I just can't, too exhausted. I end up falling back to sleep. 

"Babe?" Abby calls out from downstairs when she comes in. 

"Honey?" She calls again when I don't respond. She walks upstairs and pushes the bedroom door open softly. I'm still lying in bed at quarter to four in the afternoon.

"Ben, honey... It's almost four, shouldn't you get up?" She whispers sweetly into my ear as she tries to arouse me from my slumber. 

"Mmmm, too tired to get up." I grumble and pull her into bed with me. She brushes my hair with her fingers and places a kiss on my forehead. 

"Ben you're burning up. You feel bad?" Abby asks sounding concerned.

"Just tired really, I ache a bit too but that's probably from being so tired and working so much. I'm okay love, don't worry about me." Abby pulls herself away to grab the thermometer from my bathroom.

"Under the tongue." She says to me as she sits on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm fine really, honey." 

"Under the tongue Ben..." She says as she hands it to me. It beeps as it begins to read. Finally it sounds a series of beeps alerting us that's it's done. It reads 38°c (102°F).

"Oh no. You are not fine Mr. Cumberbatch, I will go call the doctor and return to check on you. Until then, don't move." 

Abby leaves the bedroom and goes to call the doctor. I lay in bed as I'm told and fall back asleep with ease.  
*****  
"The doctor said to get plenty...." Abby says but trails off as she sees I'm back asleep. 

"Rest and fluids..." She finishes saying softly. She has a few clothes here for the nights she spends over with me, pulling her clothes as she grabs a tee shirt and a pair of shorts to change into. I'm luck I woke up as she pulled her skirt off...  
"Oh, the doctor said this would make me feel better?" I joked, it made Abby jump a little startling her.

"No he did not sir. He ordered rest and fluids for you. He also said you can take a Tylenol to help the fever and aches if you like. He wants to see you tomorrow if your temperature hasn't broken." 

"I'm pretty sure that," I said as I pointed to her bum "could make me feel much better." 

"ha ha, no I'm sorry, you're sick and you need your rest!" Abby said as she crawled back in bed with me. 

"What can I do to make you feel better." Abby asked giving me a warning eye. I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "BESIDES that..." She chuckled. 

"Lay with me, keep me warm." I told her.

"I can do that..." She said as she lay down beside me and placed her head on my chest, rubbing small circles on my chest with her fingers. I love her with all my heart, she's perfect in every way, we are perfect together. 

"I love you Abby." I said and kissed her head.

"Shhh...rest remember." She said before adding "I love you too Ben. Now go to sleep, I'll be here with you until you're feeling better."


	8. The Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special anniversary treat awaits Abby.

It's been three days now that I've been sick, bloody awful. I'm finally feeling much better today and just in time to celebrate. Today is Abby and I's six month anniversary, it's been a wonderful six months. I'm so happy I've found her, she's perfect. I love her so much. Abby has been trying to get time off for her and I so we can make a trip to her hometown Lyme Regis on the southern coast of the United Kingdom. I want to meet her parents, I want to see her town and what her childhood was like. Spending time at the coast isn't that bad either if I may say. Today I'm surprising Abby with a trip there. I've finally gotten some time off and time off for her as well, she's going to be so excited. It's the least I can do, she hasn't left my place since I got sick, she's been here for my every need. 

"Good morning love." I say as I see Abby walk into the kitchen to join me for some tea.

"Feeling better? It's the first day you've been up since Thursday." 

"Yes, much better in fact. Thank you nurse Abby." I kiss her on the forehead. 

"You had me worried babe, I'm happy to see you up and about." 

"I didn't mean to worry you love, I'm sorry. I do have something that may cheer you up though. Go home and pack a bag, enough clothes for three days." I say with a smile and wink.

"You've just gotten better! You can't be going off now. You still need rest Ben." She protested

"I'm fine, besides some fresh air will do me good. Now here is you're tea and then go home and pack a bag, I'll be there to pick you up in two hours." 

"I can't go, I don't have time off from work."

"It's been taken care of dear."

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise my love."

"Well I need to know what to pack." 

"It may be a bit chilly but comfortable still, pack some long sleeves and a light jacket. Pants and the like, no shorts or anything. Now go... I love you." I spoke and sent her on her way.

"I love you too, I'll see you in two hours."

After Abby left I went to pack my own bag and take a shower. I then had a bit of shopping to do.   
*****  
With my shopping done and bag packed I showed up at Abby's place right on time. 

I knocked on the door just once before Abby opened the door.

"Well someone's ready." I smiled wide.

"I'm ready. You?"

"Yes, and our car awaits. We have a train to catch. Shall we?" I asked and held my arm out for her to take.  
******  
Our car pulled up outside of Jubilee Station and we got our bags and headed inside to catch our train to Lyme Regis, it would be 3 hours and 41 minutes before we arrived. We had the train ride then had to catch a bus into town.

Abby still doesn't have a clue where we're going as we walk towards the platform, she'll find out soon most likely. 

"Really!?!" She exclaimed at the first sign for the train we were boarding. She knew the line well and knew it went towards her hometown. 

"What?" I asked coyly, pretending I didn't know what she was talking about.

"You're taking me home?" She teared up.

"Yes love, I'm taking you home." I smile then gave her a kiss. She jumped in my arms, excited. 

"Thank you!" She whispered in my ear then we walked on to the platform and then boarded the train.   
*********  
We got to our seats and got settled, Abby looked out of the window happily watching the other passengers on the platform. She was so excited, she looked like a child going on an exciting adventure. 

"Oh! Does my parents know that we're visiting?" She asked, turning back to face me.

"Yes, I called them a few weeks ago to ask if it would be okay to visit."

"And?" 

"Well, obviously they said yes." I laughed and Abby started to laugh along.

Soon we felt the train begin to move forward and on towards our destination. I placed my hand over Abby's hand that rested on the armrest, she clasped it in her hand. Outside the windows buildings and houses passed as we rolled on down the line. We passed hills and towns and small villages and open fields and meadows on our way to Lyme Regis, Abby and I held hands almost the entire trip.   
********  
Soon we arrived at the depot for Lyme Regis and unloaded and then caught a bus into town. 

It was only the two of us on the bus and we arrived in town shortly afterwards. It was a beautiful town, I could see down the road to the coast and up the road into the town.   
We hailed a cab and we were off to Abby's childhood home. Abby had tears in her eyes, she smiled so big I assumed they were happy tears.

"You okay darling?" I asked as I stared at her.

"Mmm, perfect. It's just been so long since I've been home." She said and wiped her tears away. 

"It's a beautiful town." I said as I looked out the window.

"I love it here, it's special to me. Oh that building right there is the one where I took my first piano lesson!" She pointed out the window to a small brick building that blended in with the other quaint buildings that lined the street. The cab rolled to a stop and Abby flung the door open. We had arrived at a little cottage tucked on an outer edge of the town on Coram Avenue, it over looked the coast and harbor. It was a beautiful place, small but filled with spirit.

"This is it! What do you think?" She asked excitedly.

"It's beautiful love!" 

The door to the cottage opened and Abby's parents rushed out of the door to greet us on the sidewalk. 

"Abigail!!!" The petite graying haired lady exclaimed, arms opened wide to hug her.

"Mum!! Dad!!" She dropped her bag and rushed to them. 

"Hi sweetheart." Her father spoke while hugging her tight. He was a tall fellow, about the same height as me, grey hair worn slicked back and close to his head. 

"Mum, Dad, this is Benedict." Abby pulled away and motioned to me.

"Hello." I said

"Hi there Benedict! Come in, both of you." Evangeline, Abby's mother spoke softly.

We walked in and Abby's father George and I took our bags up to Abby's old room. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Benedict." George spoke.

"Please, call me Ben. It's a pleasure to finally me you as well." 

Downstairs I could hear Abby and Evangeline chattering so much it sounded like there was four or five ladies in the house. 

"Hope this will be good for you both?" George asked as we walked into Abby's old room. It had a big window at the back of the house on the second floor, it overlooked the harbor and coast just as much as the rest of the house did. Abby's things still scattered about, like she hadn't been gone at all. A double bed sat in the center of the room up against the wall, a small wardrobe and dresser set against the other wall. A window seat graced the wall with the big window, it had shelves under the long bench, books and wicker baskets filled them. Pillows strewn about the long bench to add color and comfort. The room was bright with the afternoon sun filling it. This room was Abby, her personality filled this room. The music trophies and awards filled one wall against the door that lead to the hall. 

"This will be perfect sir, thank you." I answered.

"Call me George, son." 

"Okay, George." I smiled and we chuckled. We walked back downstairs to join the ladies. 

"Let me have a proper look at you Ben." Abby's mother took me by the arms and looked me over. 

"Abigail, you've found yourself a good one! Keep him." She spoke and kissed both of my cheeks. 

"Mum!" Abby said, slightly embarrassed. 

"I hope she keeps me, she's the only one that'll have me." I winked and laughed, everyone joined in.   
**********  
"Ben, how do you like Lyme Regis so far?" George asked after we had all chatted for an hour or so in the living room.

"Oh it's great, I can see why Abby loves it here so much. The coast is beautiful and the air is so fresh and clean, it's a lot different from London." I answered and squeezed Abby who was sitting beside me a little tighter. She smiled up at me, she looked so happy.

"You two are so cute together! It's been six months now, yes?" Evangeline spoke.

"Yes, a glorious six months today." Abby answered and she blushed a bit. 

"You're daughter is the light of my life, she's so kind and caring. Talented, can't forget that. The way she is on the piano is amazing, the music fills the room and I swear I can hear angels sing." I followed up.

"Ben..." Abby said, I could tell she was a little embarrassed but pleased at the same time. 

"Well it's true." I chuckled. Her parents looked at us with huge smiles spread across their faces. 

We continued talking for hours and before we realized, it was time for dinner. I had set up a reservation at The Rockpoint Inn's restaurant down by the shore for Abby and I tonight.   
It was just a nine minuet walk from Abby's parents to the In so we decided to just stroll down and enjoy the wonderful evening. I pulled a cap and put some glasses on to try and hide a bit just incase we came across anyone that recognized me. Being a small town and the middle of March I wasn't to concerned about being noticed. Abby and walked out the door and down the street arm in arm. 

"It's beautiful here, so quiet." I spoke at almost a whisper as if I would disturb the peacefulness of the town.

"I miss it so much, it's nice to slow down and enjoy the day sometimes. It does get pretty busy in the summer though." Abby responded in the same soft tone. 

A short walk later we had arrived at the Rockpoint Inn and were seated right away on a large patio at the back of the Inn, we had the place to ourselves except a few seagulls that glided over the beaches looking for something to eat. 

"Welcome, any wine or champaign tonight?" The waiter asked.

"That would be lovely, your best bottle of champaign please, we have reason to celebrate tonight." I answered as I took my glasses and hat off. I could see the waiter recognize me as soon as I looked up at him. The look on his face was a mix between shock and awe, I couldn't help but chuckle as he walked off to retrieve the bottle of champaign. Abby chuckled too as she also saw the look on the waiters face. 

"Do I look alright?" Abby asked.

"You look wonderful tonight, much like any other night my dear." Abby smiled and blushed. Even though we've been together for six months I could still see the sweet innocence in her face anytime I complimented her, it was quite adorable actually. 

The waiter returned to the table and set two glasses down and opened the bottle for us. We thanked him and sent him off to come back a few minutes later to take our order. 

"Abby," I began as I poured the champaign for us both. I then raised my glass to her "today we have been together for six months. It's be a wonderful time together. I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine spending my time with anyone else. Thank you for joining me on my crazy adventures in life. Happy anniversary my love." 

Abby began to tear up just a bit, she cleared her throat to try to stifle her tears. 

"I love you, happy anniversary Ben." She managed to say as her tears began to fall on her cheek. 

Our waiter returned soon and we got our food shortly after, night was beginning to take over the sky and the staff lite candles around the patio to give us a warm glow to finish our meal. It was a wonderful dinner if crab and lobster and satisfied our taste buds and empty stomachs. We had a little dessert before finishing our champaign and holding hands across the table. We basked in the warm romantic glow of the candles for a while before paying and leaving to take a stroll down along the beach to the Cobb. I had a little present I picked up earlier in the day for Abby and I wanted to give it to her someplace special. The stroll was a bit long but we finally had made it to the Cobb and found a wonderful little bench over looking the coast.   
Abby and I sat close beside each other. I pulled a long slim box from my coat pocket and handed it to Abby. 

"Here you are darling, I hope you like it." 

"Ben, you didn't need to get me..." She started saying before she gasped at the sight inside the box, it was a charm bracelet. The bracelet had charms that would remind her of all the things we had done in our six months together. 

A piano, she played a concert the first time met.

A heart that had a little key that fit inside it, it had "The key that fits, unlocks my heart." Because she has my heart, has had it since our first date. 

A airplane, we travel a lot together and unfortunately apart from each other as well. 

A little gift box, she is my gift from the heavens. 

A California state charm, we travel there so much and it's where we had our first big public event together also.

A London phone booth, haha this one time Abby and I had drank a little to much... Erm, maybe another time. 

A comedy and tragedy mask, we are both in the arts.

A limo, we arrived at the academy awards in one.

And finally, a little house and a key. 

"Ben, what is the house and the key charms for?" Abby asked curiously 

"Ah yes, hold on..." I dug in my pocket for a house key I had made for her. She already had a key to my place but I had this one etched with our names on it. 

"Abby, will you please move in with me? I don't want to be apart from you another night, I want you to live with me." 

"Yes! I would love that!" Abby squealed like a small child and tears filled her eyes once again as she took the key. She handed me the bracelet and asked if I could put it on for her. I clasped it and she held her hand over her mouth and then she gave me for a hug.

"Thank you baby!" She pulled back and looked in my eyes adding "I love you." 

I smile and we shared a romantic kiss.

"I love you too." I said and wiped the tears from her cheeks with my thumb. 

"It still has room for more charms as well. Lots of moments still ahead to fill those spots." I wink at her. 

We say back and cuddled on the bench for a while longer. 

"Happy anniversary darling." I said softly to Abby, her head leaning over onto my shoulder. 

"Happy anniversary Ben." She smiled up at me and we kissed.


	9. A Beautiful Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Abby's father bond and Abby and her mother go out shopping for the day.

Abby and I didn't get back to her parents place until almost eleven thirty last night. We sat at the Cobb for hours chatting and watching the stars. The sky is so full of them out here away from all the city lights. I'm falling in love with this little town. I hope someday I can bring my children here to visit and enjoy the beaches and the pleasant atmosphere. Hmm, children. I'm not even married nor have I asked Abby to marry me. I know Abby and I are meant to be together, I love her with all my heart and I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. It just isn't the right time right now. We've just made a commitment to live together full time, we need to see how it goes and learn more about each other before I take the next step. The alarm buzzes and I can smell breakfast cooking downstairs, I reach over Abby to turn the alarm off before it wakes her. She stirs slightly and rolls over to snuggle against my chest, like a kitten trying to get warm. I can't resist not laying there for a bit and stroke her hair lightly. We do have plans though today and we need to get up.

"Abby, darling. It's time to get up. Wake up my sleeping beauty." I whispered in her ear.

"Mmm..." Abby moaned in protest. 

"Wakey Wakey, time to have some eggs and bakey." I said then laughed. 

"Ben, shhh..." Abby protested again.

"Get up..." I poked her in her side gently to persuade her to get up. Abby never was a morning person. She finally turned over to her other side and I began to tickle her back and side to get her to get out if bed. She laughed and giggled as I tickled her. 

"Stop...stop! Ben!" She laughed.

"Get up then." I laughed harder. The noise from our room I'm sure alerted her parents downstairs in the kitchen. Abby rolled out of bed still laughing. 

"Happy now?" She smirked

"Yes actually. Thank you." I laughed and got out of bed to stand in front of her. I pulled her close and kissed her neck and ear.

"Morning..." I said in between kisses.

"Morning love." Abby said as she pulled back from me to grab her robe and slip it on.

She smiles and walks out the room. I follow as soon as I grab a t-shirt to pull on. 

"Morning you two." Evangeline says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Good time last night?" George asked.

"It was lovely, we had a great time." Abby answered.

"Dinner was superb and the sky was so clear last night that all the stars shined down on us. It was a wonderful night." I added.

"Oh! Look, Ben gave me this beautiful bracelet." Abby showed her parents the gift I had given her the night before. 

"Darling that is beautiful!" Her mom gasped. Her father just gave me a nod of approval. 

We sat down and had a tasty meal of eggs and bacon and sausage, tea and biscuits. I helped Evangeline clean up the dishes and then I went up to shower. George and I had a round of golf to play at the Lyme Regis Golf Club today at noon. The girls were headed out shopping at the local markets and shops the town offered.   
**********  
Showered and ready, George and I headed out to the golf club. 

"Goodbye ladies, have a good time." I spoke and gave a little kiss on the cheek to Abby and left.

"Have a good time love." Abby said to me. Her and her mother would be leaving shortly to go shopping. We all had plans to meet up for dinner at the Hix Oyster & Fish House then watch the sunset from Monmouth Beach. 

George drove us to the club, it gave us time to finally bond and speak alone.

"So Benedict, looking forward to a round today?" George asked.

"Yes, I can't remember when the last time I played golf. Pardon me if I'm awful." I said and we both laughed.

"I'm not to good myself son. I enjoy the sport but I must admit I don't have much talent." George chuckled.

"Well I'll be in good company then."

"So Ben, my daughter treating you well?" He asked.

"Yes sir, she's been wonderful to me."

George cleared his throat a bit before continuing "So, um... If you don't mind me asking Ben... Do you have plans to ask my daughters hand in marriage?" 

"Um yes, yes of course, someday. Soon I hope, but I've only just asked her to move in with me. I want to take things slow, make sure we can spend the majority of our time together. Be responsible, as I'm sure you would approve."

"Absolutely, I think you are just the man my daughter deserves. You have a good head on you Benedict." George spoke and I sighed in relief. 

"Thank you." I managed, I had passed his test. I admire him for having concern and the best wishes for his daughter. 

We arrived at the golf club shortly after and played out our round. It was a beautiful course, some of it overlooked the coast and out to Golden Cap up the shore. Abby and I were taking a hike there tomorrow from a neighboring town of Charmouth. I hope to get George and Evangeline to join us.   
********  
The round went well, nether George or I did too terribly bad. 

"George, won't you and Evangeline consider joining Abby and I in our hike tomorrow? We'd love to have you come along." I asked as we got back in the car.

"Oh, no. We would just slow you two down. I don't think we can take that long of a hike anyways nowadays, our knees and hips aren't what they used to be you know." He chuckled merrily. 

"Well yes I do understand that. But you won't be slowing us down. I've heard they have a parking lot close by and you can walk up from there. You don't have to join us in the coast path." 

"No, you two go and enjoy your time. We walked up there when we dated, many many years ago and then we took Abigail up there when she was a child. We can see it from our garden anyways." He insisted.

"Okay I understand."

We chatted on the ride back to the house to get dressed for dinner with the ladies. George certainly knows his stuff when it comes to his hometown.   
***********  
Around 5:00 we met Abby and Evangeline at the Hix Oyster & Fish house for what was sure to be a wonderful meal. 

"Hello darling." I said as I saw Abby arrive at the restaurant.

"Hi baby, good day?" She asked as we hugged and kissed.

"Magnificent." I replied.

"Mrs, Dunkle, how was your day?" I asked Eve.

"Call me Eve or Evangeline son, it was perfect. I enjoyed catching up with my daughter. I can't thank you enough for bringing her home for a few days." 

"No thank you is needed Evangeline. I wouldn't have wanted to take her anywhere else." 

We were seated and ordered our food and some wine for out dinner.  
The good was wonderful just as it was at the Inn yesterday.

The sun was beginning to get low in the sky and we paid and left to drive down the the beach and catch the sun setting on this beautiful day in March.

We found a spot perfect to watch from and spread out a blanket on which to sit on. We had a little wine left over from dinner that we brought along with us and some glasses we managed to buy from the restaurant.   
We sipped and chatted until the sky had filled with a rich orange and red. The sun was setting very low, it looked as if it was setting on the edge of the ocean.

George raised his glass in the air, "I propose a toast to the happy couple. Ben you make my daughter so happy, I haven't see her this happy in years. Abby, you make him so happy as well, I can hear it in his tone and can see it in his eyes. May you both spend many happy years together." We all raised our glasses to that before taking another sip.

"That was beautiful Dad, thank you." Abby said with a little tear in her eye.

"Well I needed to practice anyways." He said. 

"What do you mean? Practice for what?" Evangeline asked curiously.

"Why, for their wedding dear." He joked and we all chuckled. 

"Wedding?!?" Eve said excitedly.

"No, Ben?" Abby shook her head and looked to me.

"Oh relax, I was just joking of course. That isn't to say that I don't hope you two get married someday, because I do hope that you do. It will happen with the time is right." George cut in and made us all laugh again, he patted me on the back and chuckled.

The sunset was beautiful and now the sky was filled with light purples and blue tones, we got up and gathered our things to head home for the evening. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow so we needed our rest.  
********  
We chatted for hours at home then Abby and I excused ourselves to go to bed.

"Goodnight dears." Eve said. 

"Goodnight guys." George said and Abby and I walked up the small staircase to the second floor.

We got our pjs on and brushed our teeth. We climbed into bed and snuggled up against each other. Abby faced our the window and I cuddled up to her back and wrapped my arm around her waist. 

"Ben?" Abby said softly

"Yes love." 

"Thank you."

"What for darling?" 

"Everything...I love you." She pulled my hand up to kiss it.

"I love you too Abby. Goodnight sweetheart." I whispered in her ear and kisses her neck. 

"Goodnight dear."

She was sound asleep right away, her soft breaths pulled me to sleep soon after. I'm so happy, I'm confident I've found my match. Abigail Dunkle was my forever love, I was sure of that.


	10. Golden Cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Ben take a hike to Golden Cap.

The alarm buzzes off and I wake up startled, awaken from a deep sleep. I reach over to turn off the alarm and notice Abby isn't there. Strange for her to be up so early. I roll out of bed and hop in the shower before going downstairs for breakfast. 

"Good morning love." Abby says as I walk into the kitchen that is smelling wonderful with coffee and tea. I'm still drying my hair with a towel as I walk in.

"Good morning." I lean in and kiss her. 

"Ready for the hike to Golden Cap Benedict?" George asks.

"Yes, I'm really looking forward to it."

"It's such a beautiful day outside, it's a good day for a hike." Evangeline says.

"Indeed, it's not too hot and not too cold. It's a perfect day." Abby added.

We ate some breakfast and then packed our backpacks with water and cameras and a blanket to have a picnic later in the day. 

"Ready?" I asked Abby. 

"Yes! I'm so excited to be going there after all these years. Let's go." 

"Bye guys, you two have fun!" Abby's parents sent us off. 

We would be driving to the neighboring town of Charmouth and then hiking up the S W Coast Path to Golden Cap, it would take about an hour and thirteen minutes to reach it. 

I won't bore you with the details of driving to Charmouth as nothing exciting happened, Abby and I chatted about this and that. In a short time we arrived at the parking lot at the place where we would start our hike.

We pulled on out backpacks and set off on the trail along the coast. 

"I was surprised to see you up before me this morning love." I said to Abby as I took her hand in mine.

"Well I was so excited I got up at seven, I couldn't sleep anymore." She chuckled.

"Did you sleep well?" She added.

"Yes, very well. Yesterday's activities must have made me very tired." 

"That bottle of wine last night probably had something to do with it." Abby said laughing, I laughed along and chuckled "yes, I'm sure it did." 

We walked in silence for a few minutes, just happy to be here together and taking in the scenery. Rolling hills and meadows of grass and flowers surrounded us and the Jurassic coast to our right. It wasn't a cloud in the sky today and you could see for miles. As we reached the top of a hill I could see Golden Cap farther up the coast. 

"You feeling okay?" Abby asked me. 

"Yes, I'm feeling wonderful. You doing okay?" I asked her.

"Fine, just fine." She smile and pulled me down to her so she could kiss me. We were already into the first half hour of our hike, only about forty-five more minutes before we got to The Cap. 

Little stairs cut into the hillsides in the steepest climbs to help you reach the top. Being a weekday it wasn't to many people on the trail with us, it's as if we were on the earth alone. We grew closer and closer to Golden Cap, I could see the trees and path that led up to the top now. Abby was so excited she began to walk faster and pull me along. Usually it's me pulling her along, my steps are much longer than hers and I tend to walk faster than her short cute legs can. 

"Slow down, slow down." I chuckled. 

"But I'm so excited, I want to be there now. Come on, walk faster!" She ran playfully away and I ran after her laughing. I caught up to her fast and I picked her up bridal style, she laughed as I swung her up in my arms.

"Ben!" She laughed.

"Now you have to slow down." I chuckled and leaned in to kiss her, I pulled away with a huge smile on my face, it matched the smile she had on hers. I placed her back on her feet and gave her one more kiss, this one lasted awhile before we realized that we were getting a bit to passionate. We both broke away trying to catch our breaths. 

"That was unexpected." Abby smirked.

"Well when the mood strikes, you gotta go with it." I winked and we walked on. 

"It's a shame there isn't much tree cover..." Abby said, I could hear in her voice the giant grin that appeared on her face as she said it.

"Naughty girl. It is a shame though. However I do see a grove of trees up ahead ..." I hummed in her ear as I leaned over to her. 

We both began to run this time, we reached the grove of trees and got off the path a ways. I looked around behind us to see if anyone was coming and I pulled Abby into the cover of the trees. 

She squealed excitedly. 

"Shhh!" I told her and smiled. I leaned in to kiss her so any noise she made would be muffled.   
*********  
A short time later we emerged from the trees, Abby's hair was a mess and my shirt had been twisted. We laughed at the moments that just happened, like a bunch of teens looking for a place to shag quickly and secretly. 

"You're a mess." I chuckled to Abby before I started straightening her hair out and picking a leaf out from the back of her head. 

"You look a bit messy to Mr. Cumberbatch." Abby said as she straightened my shirt out and then pulled her shirt back out straight and brushed some dirt off it. 

We finally got back on our way to Golden Cap.  
*******  
A short time later we arrived at the gate of the Cap and we entered and continued walking up to the peak. Abby began running again and I followed. 

Arriving at the peak was amazing, breathtaking. We could see the path we had just traveled and down the coast back to Lyme Regis. Abby had a smile spread across her face and grabbed my hand as I stood beside her. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.

"Yes, wonderful." I said still catching my breath from the view and the run we just had. We took some pictures and then picked a nice spot out for a picnic.   
*********  
"Thank you Benedict." Abby said as she sat cuddled up next to me on the blanket.

"Thank you Abby." 

"No, thank you. You don't know how happy I am. I haven't been up here since I left for London five years ago. I longed to get back up here, I crave the peacefulness I get from being up here. Don't tell my parents but sometimes when I said I was going out with friends, I would drive to the shelter house down at the base of Golden Cap and hike up here alone. This place is so special for me, thank you for taking me here and now being a part of my special place." 

"Abby..." I try to cut in as Abby is getting a bit emotional, something she doesn't do to this extent very often.

"No, let me finish please, this is important." She pauses to clear her throat to stop the tears from forming in her eyes before continuing. "As you know, I don't let just anyone into my life. It takes trust and a special feeling from someone to let them in. I feel I can tell you anything, everything. You are my rock in this crazy world, I'm so happy you can be my special someone and I hope that we can be together forever. I love you Ben." 

"You are my special someone, I don't want to ever be apart from you. If I don't have you then my life has no meaning. I love you Abigail Dunkle." I spoke softly to her.  
**********  
We lay around for hours and chatted and took in the fresh air and scenery before we headed back down the trail and back to the car. I hope to return here someday, it is special to me now as well. 

Arriving back to the car, the sun was sitting low in the sky again so we decided to watch it set on the beach that we parked beside before we returned home to spend our last night in Lyme Regis. 

"Love you." I kissed Abby just as the sun set. 

"Love you dear." 

What a wonderful day, a perfect day. I was going to miss this paradise just as much as Abby was going to.


	11. A Tough Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Ben prepare to leave Lyme Regis and return to their hectic lives in London.

Abby and I slept all night, we both fell into bed around eight last night tired from our long hike to Golden Cap. Today the clouds had returned and rain fell, it was appropriate I guess as it matched the mood of the four of us today. Abby and I were due to return to London today. 

"Babe." I nudge Abby to wake her.

"No...hmpf." She said and huffed rolling over to her other side. 

"Babe, we need to get up or we'll be late for the bus to the station."

Abby stirred and turned back to face me. Her eyes were already filling with tears. She twirled her finger in the hair on my chest. 

"Ben..." Her tears started to fall like rain on the windows. I brushed them away with my thumb and cupped her cheek.

"I'm not going back... I'm not leaving..." She was crying harder now.

"Honey I know you don't want to leave but you have work to get back to, as do I. We can't stay." I spoke with compassion.

"I don't want to leave. I didn't realize how much I missed it here Benedict... I can work with the music charity they have here. I can play at the theater on the coast. I just...I can't bear to leave Lyme Regis again, I don't know how long it will be before I get back again. It had been two years since my last visit... I'm sorry." She cried, sobbing now. Pulling her to my chest I rubbed her back as she wept into my chest. 

"It's going to be okay love, I promise you. We will get back before two years darling." 

"But you're always so busy and we don't know when you will get a break again." 

"In three months I will be getting another few days off, love. It really will be okay. I'm not leaving you here, remember we are moving in together and we have such happy times in our life coming up." I pulled back to take a look into her eyes. 

"Now dry your eyes and lets pack." I added. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom for a shower taking her clothes for the day with her. The shower turned on and I started to pack our things. I tried to be silent as Abby's parents were still sleeping. 

Finishing up ten minutes later I still heard the shower running. 

"Love? I'm heading downstairs to fix some breakfast. Anything particular you'd like?" I said at the bathroom door. No answer... I tried again, still no answer. I opened the door, "Babe?" No answer again, I knew I said it plenty loud. I peaked behind the curtain to find the shower empty. 

"Dammit..." I shut the shower off and ran downstairs looking. No Abby anywhere. Looked out in the garden, still no Abby. 

"Shit shit shit..." I uttered, frowning scared for her. Eve and George came downstairs to see what to commotion was about.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Eve asked.

"Abby! She went to take a shower and now she's nowhere to be found. The shower was running but it was empty, no sign of her." I rambled.

"Oh god, George go get the car and go search for her! I'll call the neighbors and ask if anyone has seen her." Evangeline said , she took charge. 

"She couldn't have gone far. I'll head out in foot to search. I think I might know where she's going." I said as I ran out the front door. George got in his car and pulled off down the road.   
**********  
An hour had gone by now, an hour of searching. Our bus had left by now and our train was about to. I jogged and ran towards the southwest coast path, it takes you along the coast towards Golden Cap where Abby and I hiked yesterday. The trail had came through Lyme Regis as well and I think that might be where Abby had ran to. 

I was soaked to the bone from the rain, I continued to run though. I was getting scared, I don't know what I would do if anything happens to her. 

"Abby!!" I called over and over as I ran up the path. 

"Abby please!!" I begged now. I continued to run and jog to try to catch her if this is indeed where she went. She had no car to get to golden cap so I assumed she was walking there. I tried her mobile but no answer, I left a voicemail instead. "Abby, baby, please let me know where you are, please call me. I'm worried sick about you. Honey I need you, I need you with me." 

I hung up and continued to run. The weather kept everyone off the trail today and I was the only one in sight, until I saw another figure sitting on the grass up ahead. As I ran closer it looked like a female, yes yes it was.

"Abby?" I called out from down the path. The woman looked at me and then put her head in her hands. Her hair was soaking wet and rain drenched her blue paisley dress. 

"Abby?" I breathed as I got closer. 

Once I was standing beside her I knew it was Abby and I sighed in relief before call her parents to tell them I found her. Hanging up I returned my phone to my pocket and set down beside her. I clutched her tightly in my arms, rocking slightly side to side. 

"Abby, you scared me... You shouldn't have done that!" I was stern with her before catching myself. "I know you're scared love, but as long as you are with me I will be there for you. If your scared or upset you just need to tell me. I'm hear, always here for you." 

She shivered a bit and I stood up and pulled her to her feet to stand with me. We embraced and I rubbed her wet hair and her back. I tried to warm her up a bit then I took her by the hand and walked back towards town, it was an hour or so until we got back into Lyme Regis.   
*********  
We finally made it back to her parents place an hour and a half later, soaking wet and freezing. 

Eve and George brought is towels and blankets but we headed straight to get a change of clothes and take a warm shower. 

We had already missed our train back to London so I made a few calls and got a plane to land at a nearby town and fly us back towards London.

Abby cried as she hugged her father and mother before I had to pull her into the waiting taxi. 

"It was so nice meeting you both, I can't wait to return. Thank you for you're hospitality, I can't say that enough." I spoke to Eve and George and hugged them both.

"It was nice meeting you Ben, take care of our little girl and please return soon." Eve cried and George hugged her as we walked out.

"By mum! By Dad!!" Abby continued to cry.

The cab pulled away from the cottage and we waved back to her parents. 

Abby turned back around and we snuggled tightly together.   
******  
We pulled up at the airfield thirty minutes later and boarded our small plane back to London.

It took about two hours in the small craft to get back to an airstrip outside of London, there I had arranged a car to pick Abby and I up and take us back to my flat. Abby was just going to stay here for the night before returning to her flat to pack up her things and move into my place. Many adventures are on the horizon and I couldn't be happier about having them with the love of my life, Abigail Dunkle.


	12. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Ben pack her things up at Abby's flat, they reminisce about past memories.

Abby spent the night with me last night, I held her all night long. Poor thing was still upset about leaving her parents and her favorite town. Today I'm helping Abby pack her things at her flat and move them here, we hope to be finished and out of her flat by the evening. 

"Hey Abby?" I call to her from the living room.

"Yeah babe?" She walks in from the bedroom. 

"I made a pile of things for you to go through and see what you wanted to keep and throw out." I said to her as I pointed to a growing pile of stuff on the living room floor. 

"Thank you. Why don't you come and help me in the bedroom, I'm going through my closet and you could pack a few things for me." 

"Yup sure thing."   
***********  
I won't bore you with details of the day, it was hours of sorting and packing and not much of anything else.

It was now almost eight o'clock and the flat was empty, all the boxes were now in the living room of my flat and the other stuff had been donated to different charities. All that was left was her bed and night stand and her piano, a moving company was coming to pick those things up tomorrow morning. It was odd seeing Abby's place so empty, it used to be filled with pictures and sheet music was spread everywhere. It was filled with love and warmth, now it echoes with past memories. 

"Ben." Abby spoke softly.

"Yes darling?" 

"Can we stay here tonight?" She asked, her voice a little shaky.

"Yes, that will be fine. I'll call for some takeout and we will picnic here in the living room." I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called for some Chinese takeout around the corner. 

"I have a blanket in my car, I'll go grab it and spread it out for us." Abby walked out to get it and walked back in shortly after and laid it out on the floor. 

A short time later the buzzer sounded and I answered the door, paying for the food and tipping the delivery man I closed the door behind me and walked back to Abby. 

"Smells wonderful." She said.

"I think it's the best in London." I replied.

Digging in with our chopsticks we began to eat. Abby began to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" I asked chuckling. 

"Sorry... I just remembered the first time you came over, it was late one night and I wasn't expecting you. My place was a mess, papers thrown everywhere, my laundry laying in piles on the floor, books lined the couch." She laughed.

I began to laugh along, remembering the site "yeah! It was a bloody mess in here. I remember asking you if a tornado had hit. You turned bright red and started running around picking things up and apologizing over and over. You kept dropping things as you picked them up. I chuckled at the sight of you fumbling about. It was so cute, and a turn on seeing how I affected you in such a way." 

We both burst out with great laughter, the empty place seemed to have a new life breathed into it again. 

"Remember the time that you first slept over?" Abby said still laughing.

"Oh goooodddddd... Yes, yes I do. I got up durning the night and walked straight into the bedroom wall. I was used to just walking straight to the bathroom at my place." I covered my face and laughed at myself.

"You hit so hard it woke me up and I saw you holding your face against the wall, and before I could ask if you were okay you said " I'm fine..." You turned so red with embarrassment, my poor baby!" Abby laughed then stroked my cheek. 

I looked over to her piano, remembering another moment. "What about the night that we set at the piano and you taught me to play a few notes."

"Yeah, then you made up a little song to go with it. You know that was the night I knew we'd be together for a long time."

"It was the night I knew that too..." We had finished eating and I sat the food containers down and stood up. I held my hand out for Abby to take and she did, standing up I pulled her close to me for a kiss. 

"Let's play that song on the piano." I said to her. Abby led me over to the piano and started to play the few notes, I began to hum the song I came up with. Abby leaned her head over to my shoulder as the song ended. 

"I love you Ben."

"I love you Abby." I kissed her head.   
*******  
We cleaned up the food from the living room and shook the blanket out outside. It was going on eleven by then and the movers were due to the flat at seven the next morning.

"Let's go get some sleep." I said. I picked Abby up and she laughed like a little child. I walked to the bedroom and laid her on the bed then climbed in behind her. 

"I'm going to miss this place. It was my first home." Abby spoke softly as I wrapped my arm around her waist. 

"But now we will have 'our' first place and many new memories." 

"Yes, and I can't wait. I don't ever want to be anywhere without you again." Abby rubbed her hand up and down my arm.

We fell asleep thinking of all the memories we've had here and all the new memories sure to lie ahead.


	13. The Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby has been acting strange, will Ben be able to help her in time?

MORE ABBY AND BEN FIC!

It's been four months since we've moved in together, things are going great. We couldn't be happier. Abby has been acing strange the last few weeks though.  
********  
I felt a sudden jerk in the bed, it woke me up. I found Abby sitting straight up in bed breathing heavy.

"Darling?" I asked as I sat up. Placing a hand on her back and rubbing small circles.

"Are you okay?" Asking again.

"What?..." Abby said, "oh yeah...yeah sorry babe." She continued.

"Bad dream?" I asked 

"Um, yeah..."

"You wanna talk about it?" 

"No, not right now. Can we just snuggle?" 

"Of course we can love, come here." I lay back down and wrap my arms around her and we get back to sleep.  
***********  
I wake up to find that Abby has gotten up already, that's unusual. I roll out of bed and throw on a tee before heading downstairs.

"Babe?" I call out to Abby as I walk down the stairs.

"Abb..." I start to say but stop as I walk into the living room and find her asleep on the couch. I walk over and stroke her hair, poor thing. Whatever she dreamed about last night must have woke her up again. Abby stirred just a little and opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Oh, sorry..." She said "I woke up again and didn't want to bother you so I came down here."

"Still don't want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No... It's silly, you'd laugh."

"I would never!" I was kinda insulted but let it roll off my back.

"It's okay babe, I don't think I can talk about it right now."

"When you want to talk, I'm here. Always."

"You're so sweet Ben, what did I do to deserve you?" She sat up and pulled me down to sit beside her.

"Something pretty bad apparently." I snickered.

"No, I must have done something extremely good." We share a kiss before getting up and getting ready for work. 

We're are showered and ready to head off, I've got meetings after meetings today.

"What's on you're schedule today darling?" I ask Abby before we walk out the door.

"I'm heading to the studio to start recording our album and then I have a few meetings to attend, then a rehearsal to wrap it all up. I'll be late getting in tonight." 

"Where's the rehearsal at?" 

"It's at the National."

"Okay, I'll be up waiting for you tonight. Did you want me to pick you up tonight?" 

"Nah, I got it baby. Love you, have a good day."

"You too, love you."  
***************  
It's a crazy day at work, I've sat through four, hour long meetings and now I've got a meeting with my agent. Then I'm done! I want to surprise Abby tonight at her rehearsal if I can get out of my meeting in time.

"Hey Ben." My agent says as I walk into the meeting.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Great. I do have some news to share with you."

"Good? Bad?" 

"Good, great in fact. It's what you've been looking for actually."

"Well tell me"

"A comedy! The producers of this new movie have heard how you've been wanting to do a comedy, they've watched your work and they think you'd be perfect for the leading role. They want you to audition for the role."

"That's fantastic! What's the movie about?"

"Well here is the script, read it over and then let me know ASAP if you're interested. It's titled "The Duncan Factor", Duncan Duddly is the leading role and the movie is based on his comic adventures in Europe with his university mates." I've read over it and the script is grand, you'll love it. So go read, let me know and we can get this process started." 

"Where is it going to be filmed?" 

"Some here in London, then different locations around Europe. Paris, Zurich, Amsterdam, Frankfurt and several others. The studio stuff will be done here in London as well."

"Sounds like a lot of travel."

"Yeah but you shouldn't be in each place more than a few weeks or a month at the most. You've never been opposed to travel before." 

"No no, it's fine. I'm just a little worried about Abby, something's been bothering her and I haven't figured it out yet. I don't want to leave her for too long."

"Filming is a ways off right now so you'll be fine by then. Let me know as soon as you can. Best wishes for Abby also." 

"Thanks, I'll give you a call."

This opportunity is wonderful for me, I'm so happy. First I need to figure out what is going on with Abby. It's six o'clock, I can make it to the National in time for the rehearsal.

"Taxi!"  
****************  
"Thank you." I tip and pay the cabbie as we pulled up in from of the theater.

"Can I help you sir?" I hear a theater manager ask as I walk in.

"My girlfriend is Abigail Dunkle, I'd like to watch and have a word with her."

"Can you hold on a moment sir while I ask her manager?"

"Yes."

The worker gets ahold of her manager and then sees me in.

"Thanks" I told him. The music coming from the stage is beautiful as always. It reminds me of the first night I met Abby. I take a seat quietly down in the front center of the theater and wait for her to finish. She doesn't notice anyone, when she is in her music she's fully in, it's her and the piano, no one else. 

"Bravo, bravo." I clap and stand up as Abby finishes. She jumps up and stares into the seats to try to find me, the light is too bright to see anything. I walk up the stairs at stage right and appear from the light.

"Ben!" She runs to me.

"Hello darling. You were magnificent." I kiss her smile.

"I wasn't expecting you. It's a nice surprise. Look I've got just a few things to wrap up back stage and then I'll be ready to leave, okay?"

"Okay, take your time. I'll wait here for you."   
****************  
A few moments later we are walking out hand in hand to her car. 

"How was your day?" Abby asked.

"Crazy, but it's all gonna be alright." I chuckle.

"Anything exciting from your meeting with your agent?"

"Yes, matter of fact I did get some good news."

"Well go on then, tell me!" 

"I've got the opportunity to star in a comedy."

"That's wonderful babe!"

"Well, it's one catch. I'd have to be gone quite a long time. You could come with me if you like but I know your schedule is really packed the next few months."

"Oh, that sucks. You should take it though Ben, you've waited for something like this for a long time" she smiled at me.

"I know, I want it...but I can tell something is up with you darling, and I need to know so I can stop worrying." 

"I'm fine Ben, I promise."

I know she's lying, she hasn't been herself lately. 

We drive home and head to bed after cuddling for a bit.  
******  
Again I'm woken up by Abby sitting straight up in bed breathing heavy.

"Darling. Another nightmare?" I asked as I sat up to comfort her.

"Yeah, horrible. All well." She brushes it off and then lays back down.

"Perhaps you should see a doctor to find out why you are having so many problems." I suggest.

"I'm fine!" She says, sounding rather annoyed.

"Okay..." 

She falls back asleep but I stay up and watch her for a bit, she's restless and thrashing about. She gets up and heads downstairs again.

"Darling?" I ask as she gets up.

"I'm fine, just can't sleep." She says as she walks out the room.

I go downstairs a little later to find her passed out on the couch.  
*********  
Abby is up and fixing some coffee when I walk into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I see her pop a pill into her mouth quickly before she sees me.

"Oh, morning babe." She smiles.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What?...oh just a pill for my headache." She says and grabs the bottle from he counter and stuffs it in her purse.

"Can I see?"

"It's nothing dear, chill out."

"Let me see!" I say and hold my hand out for it. "Caffeine pills?" 

"Yes, alright? I've been taking them to help me get through my crazy days and stuff."

"And you are having coffee?" 

"Yeah, the pill will help later. It's okay to take the two together, I've been doing it for awhile now."

"Wait, caffeine can give you nightmares. You need to stop, you haven't rested in days."

"I'm fine, I've got to go. I love you and I'll see you tonight." She says and rushes out.   
*******  
"Benedict?" A man speaks

"Who is this?"

"It's Abby's manager, Greg."

"Hi, Greg. Is something wrong?"

"Abby has been running around like crazy, has she been acting strange?"

"I just found out she's been taking caffeine pills and coffee."

"She drinks five cups of coffee at work everyday. Oh my god..."

"She's been stressed lately, so much work and not enough time to rest."

"You're right, she need a break before she breaks."

I hear a bunch of commotion in the background, "Greg? What's going on?"

"You need to get to the hospital Ben, Abby just fainted on stage, I'm calling 999."

"I'm on my way."  
**********  
"My girlfriend was brought here, Abigail Dunkle. Please I need to see her." I finally got to the hospital that they brought Abby to.

She's in room nine, sir." The aid tells me and opens the ER door for me. I rush back and find Abby asleep in the bed.

"Abby, what have you done..." I whisper. A doctor walks in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hadley."

"I'm Benedict, is she going to be okay?"

"She will be just fine after the caffeine gets out of her system and the fluids we have in her IV replenishes her body. She will need rest, lots of rest." 

"Thank god..." I sigh.

"She'll be okay, she going to be sleeping a lot for a day or two. I'd like to keep her at least overnight."

"Yes, that will be fine."

"I'll get her a room and will let you know when she will be moved."

"Thank you."

I hold Abby's hand and rub small circle in the back of it with my thumb. I wish I had found out sooner about this. She's going to have to clear her schedule for a few weeks, she needs to take it easy.  
*******  
It's 2:53 in the morning when I wake up. Abby was moved to a room around nine last night and I fell asleep next to her in a chair. I reach for Abby's hand and fall back asleep.

Nine o'clock comes around and I'm woken by Abby moving her hand.

"Hello darling." I say as she looks over to me.

"Where am I Ben?" 

"You collapsed on stage yesterday, you are at the hospital."

"No, far to busy to stay here..."

"No you aren't, Greg has canceled all of your events for a month."

"A month!!"

"Yes, you needed a break and I'm giving you a break, you scared me half to death Abby. Your health and well being is important to me. I need you with me for a long time, I'm going to take care of you."

"A month though?"

"Yes, rest and a escape from the stresses of London is due for you. Quite frankly I could use a break myself.


	14. A Much Needed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Abby take off on a vacation that is sure to relax them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a few scenes that could be considered smutty but I didn't allow myself to get carried away with it just wanted to set the mood. So keep that in mind as you read this chapter. Stuck around for some awesome surprises coming up!!

Thankfully Abby got to come home later in the day, she was awake and functioning now much to my relief. The doctor had put her on a strict no caffeine diet and had taught her how to wean off the pills. With that and having a month off, she should be back on top of her game before long. I was also much over due for a rest and seeing how stress took over my kind and carefree Abby, it made me realize I stayed busy constantly and I needed to relax some. I have a trip planned that will help us both relax. 

"Abby." I called up to her when we got home, she went upstairs for a shower. 

"Yeah babe?" She said after getting dressed again and walked to the top of the stairs. 

"Pack your bags, we are going on a vacation."

"What?" She sounds confused, we don't go on vacation much, don't have the time. Now that we both have a month off I took the opportunity to take Abby someplace she will NEVER forget. 

"Yes, vacation. Pack for some hiking and pack a few swimsuits and maybe a few dresses. Oh! Pack that nighty I like so much on you too." I winked to her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Switzerland!" I said as I climbed the stairs to her. 

"Oh my god! Really?!" 

"Yes. Now we have a flight to catch tomorrow, go pack." I sent her off with a kiss and then a pat on her bum. 

I followed her into the room and started to pack my things as well. I'm so excited for this trip, I can't wait to see everything there is to see. The hotel I booked is beautiful, brand new and the room is amazing. I have a couple of day trips planned and a few days left to relax in the in-room spa. 

"Where in Switzerland are we going Ben?" Abby asked but continued to pack.

"The town of Gstaad." I answered.

"Cool, are we visiting other places also?" She asked, this time leaving her packing and coming up behind me. She rubbed her hands up my back and pulled at me to stand up, she always knew how to get my attention.

"Yes, we are." I smiled.

"Where...?" She knows I won't tell her so she's trying to get me to break.

"Well that would spoil the adventure." 

"You can't say anything?" She stretched up to kiss and nibble at my neck.

"Mmmm" I shuddered at the feeling "no, nothing." I managed to say.

"Not even a tiny little clue?" She groaned into my ear.

"I know what you're doing Abby, it isn't going to work." I pull away even though all I want to do is pleasure her.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything Benedict..." She grins and starts sliding her hands down my sides.

"Yeah, and I'm not Benedict Cumberbatch either." I chuckle.

"Ben. Tell me." She slaps my chest playfully.

"Well yes we are going other places, we land in Zurich and then take a train to Gstaad so you'll see other places. Then I have a few places up my sleeve that I'm taking you too. That's all you are getting from me, even if you continue this." I said as she started stroking my back and chest with her hands again.

"You're impossible." She laughed and walked away.

"Thank you." I reply.  
*********  
We finished packing shortly after our little break and I sat our luggage by the front door. Our flight leaves at 7:05 in the morning and we will arrive in Zurich at 9:45, we will be spending a night there before catching an early train from Zurich to Gstaad. 

"Babe, you ready for bed?" Abby yawns as we cuddle on the couch.

"Yeah, our car is going to be here at four thirty in the morning. What time do you need to get up?" I ask.

"Three thirty I guess. We can shower together to save time." She looks to me and winks.

"Mmm, good idea." I smile and bop her on the nose lightly and we head up to bed together to prepare for a day of traveling. 

Climbing in bed we hold each other and look into each other's eyes, her beautiful big eyes stared deep into mine. God this woman is perfect. 

"I love you so much Ben. I'm sorry for scarring you, I wouldn't ever do anything to intentionally do that." Abby spoke, never breaking eye contact with me.

"I love too Abby, it's okay, you are okay now and we are about to go on an adventure of a lifetime together. Our life's will be changed forever after our adventure, we will see some beautiful things and go on some amazing hikes and have some romantic downtime. It's the rest we are both desperately in need of. Now let's get some sleep." I kissed Abby and she laid her head on my chest and we both fell asleep in short order.   
***********  
The alarm wakes me up at 3:30 in the morning, i grumble and hit the snooze to have a few more minutes of sleep. To my surprise Abby wakes up right away and springs out of bed.

"Ben. Bbeenn..." She tries to get me to get up.

"Just a few more minutes okay?" I mumbled.

"Well okay, but I had a surprise for you. All well." She teased and walked off towards the bathroom while taking her clothes off, leaving a trail of clothes along the way. I watched her walk tantalizingly slow into the bathroom before she peaked around the door back at me.

"I'm up." I laughed and followed the trail of clothes into the bathroom.

"I thought that'd get you up sexy." She said. I grabbed her waist and we got in the shower together.  
************  
"Babe, the car is here!" Abby called up to me.

"Coming dear." I rushed downstairs after grabbing something out of my dresser and grabbing my camera.

"Ready?" She asked as I got downstairs.

"Are you?" I returned the question.

"Yes!" Abby said as she walked out the door and I followed with our luggage. 

"Good morning Madam, Sir." The driver tipped his hat and took our luggage. 

"Morning, sorry to have asked you to come so early." I told him.

"It isn't a problem at all Mr. Cumberbatch, it's my pleasure to get you both to the airport on time."

Abby and I got in and closed the door, the car was stocked with some orange juice and fruit for us to enjoy on the way to the airport as we hadn't had breakfast yet. I filled two glasses with the juice and proposed a toast to my dearest Abby. 

"Here's to a wonderful trip, filled with lots of amazing memories." I toasted and Abby met my glass with hers. 

"Cheers!" She said.

A time later we pulled up at London Heathrow and exited the car, a airline worker took our bags for us and we had already been checked in so we were escorted back to security and then to our gate. The airport wasn't that busy at six-ish in the morning. Our plane would be loading in a bit so we decided to enjoy the airlines first class lounge until it got closer for our boarding time. I won't bore you with the details of our wait or the details of our boarding.

The flight attendant went through the regular speech and we were taxiing out for takeoff before we knew it. Abby held my hand as she looked out the window. We climbed higher and higher as we left London. Abby loves looking out the window durning the flight, I don't mind it but I was tired already so I snoozed for awhile. It was an uneventful flight and in a few hours we were getting ready to land in Zurich. 

A limo picked us up from the airport to take us to our home for the night, the Savoy Baur En Ville . We both looked out the windows as we drove through town and pulled up to the hotel. I tipped the driver and the hotel bellhop came to take our luggage to our room. I had reserved the hotels junior sweet, sure it wasn't necessary but I wanted to treat my lady like a queen tonight. 

"Wow!" Abby gasped as we walked in the room. 

"Thank you." I tipped the bellhop and closed the door. "You like it?" I turned to Abby and came up behind her, kissing her neck and laying my head on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful." She said as she turned around in my arms to look at me.

"Shopping?" I asked.

Her face lit up with a big smile "yes!" She laughed as if it was even a question. We grabbed our personal items and headed out to enjoy some shopping, I had a feeling this shopping excursion would cost me more than the trip itself. Staying in one of Europe's riches cities just also happened to be the one that had designer stores within a short walk of our hotel haha. It's okay though, Abby never spends much on herself and this is my treat to her. Stores carrying Prada and a various designers lined the street and I believe Abby dragged me into everyone of them before I could peal her away to do some sightseeing before dinner. We visited Rentenwiese park on the lake and a few other places before we returned to the hotel to get dresses for dinner. 

I had reservations at the hotels 'restaurant savoy' a beautiful setting serving French cuisine. 

Returning back to the hotel Abby slipped into a beautiful rich purple dress with a low cut back and some decorative gems placed on the waist line. She wore a diamond necklace I had given her one time before and the charm bracelet I had given her in Lyme Regis a few months ago. 

"How do I look?" Abby twirled around in front of me. I was speechless, she was so beautiful.

"Wow... You look amazing." I finally managed before I kissed her on the lips. It got a little heated and long and I had to pull myself away from her so we wouldn't be late for dinner. 

I wore a classic black suit with a thin black tie, nothing fancy but according to the look Abby gave me, it turned her on quite a bit. I smirked and placed my hand at the small of her back and lead her downstairs to the restaurant. 

"If we didn't have dinner reservations to get to I'd take you right here and now." Abby whispered into my ear as we got into the elevator. I have to admit I was incredibly turned on and would have done the same if the elevator hadn't come to a stop and the doors opened. 

"Good evening Mr. Cumberbatch, good evening Ms. Dunkle. Please fallow me." The hostess lead us to our table in one of the back corners of the restaurant to give us some privacy. 

"Thank you." I said as we arrived and the hostess set our menus down. I pulled Abby's chair out for her before I sat down.

"Thank you babe." She said looking back up to me.

"Of course my love."

I ordered a great wine for us and then we ordered our meals.  
*************  
"Dinner was wonderful." Abby said as we left the restaurant and headed back to the elevator.

"Yes it was very delicious." I replied.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped inside.

"I really could go for some more dessert though..." Abby smiled and raised her eyebrow as she looked to me. The sultry vixon was coming on to me again. 

"That would be nice, I could go for some more dessert myself." I looked back down at her and kissed her plump red lips softly , then again and again until our hands were clawing for each other, our bodies wanted each other so much we couldn't stand it. The elevator dinged and opened to our floor, we never broke our kisses and caresses. We stumbled down the hall and I fiddled with the room key, the door unlocked and I pushed the door open. We stumbled into the room and I kicked the door closed behind me. 

"Mmm" we both breathed heavy into one another. I unzipped her dress as quickly as I could and she unbuttoned my suit jacket and loosened my tie. She wiggled out of her dress and she had just a few pasties on her breast to cover her. She had a wonderful pair of lace panties on and I clawed at them. We made it to the bed and I laid her down as fast as I could. I threw my jacket off and unbuttoned my shirt as fast as I could. She pulled my tie off and unzipped my bottoms before they fell to the floor, my erection was busting at the seams of my pants to get out. Abby yanked my pants down and gasped at the sight before her. Looking back up to my eyes she leaned forward and pulled me down on the bed with her.  
**************  
We breathed heavy, our chests were rising and falling in sync to each other.

"Ben...Ben..." Abby breathed into my ear, still coming down from her release.

"You're amazing..." I panted into her ear and nibbled her earlobe. 

We fell to sleep listening to each other heart beats pounding in our chests.

Tomorrow we'd make our way to Gstaad, our home base for the week.


	15. Our First Day in Gstaad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Ben arrive in Gstaad, Switzerland and enjoy a day of relaxing in the comfort of the hotel.

Abby and I slept so well last night at our hotel in Zurich and we caught an early train to Gstaad. The ride so far had been beautiful and Abby is loving every minute of it. Seeing her eyes light up like this is the best thing I could have ever asked her. We should be arriving soon at the station I can't wait to see the suite I reserved. It's the top two floors of the hotel and has vaulted ceilings and skylights, terraces and a relaxation and exercise room right there in the suite. They named it the Panorama Suite, it's at The Alpine in Gstaad. 

The train rolls to a stop and we disembark and walk towards the car waiting for us at the station.

"Mr. Cumberbatch?" The driver says as we walk towards him.

"Yes, that's me." I smile and shake his hand. He takes our luggage for us and I open the door for Abby. It's just a three minute drive to the hotel from the train station and the drive through the small town is over before we know it. The town is beautiful from what we have seen of it, it's only around ten o'clock so we still have the whole day to do whatever we please. 

As we walked into the lobby of the hotel we were greeted by the staff and the room as filled with a modern Swiss chic decor, it was Swiss through and through but yet contemporary and new. The walls and ceiling had wood covering them but it wasn't overbearing, it was awesome. At the center of the staircase to he upper floor of the lobby was a mural on the ceiling, blues and golds filled the space.

We checked in and headed to our room. We entered to a beautiful view of the alps that surrounded the town, on the second floor we had a balcony with our own spa pool, a room of skylights with lounge chairs and a fireplace in the center. 

"Ben!" Abby gasped "how much was this room?!" She asked as we took a look around.

"You need not to worry about the price darling, as long as you are happy and relaxed." I told her as I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"It's beautiful..." She walked around to all the different rooms. It was covered in natural tones and whites, wood covered the walls of the master bedroom and lush pillows and settees filled out the other spaces, light flooded in from every window and warm fireplaces filled the rooms with a wonderful glow. 

I don't know about Abby, but I'm relaxing already. The clean mountain air came through the open door to the balcony, summer in the alps is just as amazing as winter in the alps but without the cold. 

"Take a dip?" Abby asked as we walked out to the spa. 

"Last one to get their bathing suit on and back here is a rotten egg!" I said then raced off downstairs with Abby close behind. We laughed like children in the schoolyard. I took of my clothes as I ran and grabbed my swim trunks from the suitcase and pulled them on. Abby tossed clothes and undergarments everywhere and grabbed her bikini and threw it on really quick, but I was already back upstairs by the time she raced back up the stairs. I stopped just on the inside of the door of the skylight room, when Abby came running through the door I grabbed her and picked her up.

"Ahh!" She screamed as I grabbed her. She then laughed so hard her face was cherry red. I hadn't seen Abby this happy in so many months. I swung her around and then put her back down and she raced to the spa and climbed in. I slipped in behind her laughing. 

"Nan nan na boo boo." She teased, still giggling. We both stopped laughing slowly and began to catch our breathes.

"You beat me this time." I said as I pulled her onto my lap. We kissed, just pecks for now and just enjoyed being with each other. The view was beautiful, the alps surrounded the town and filled our view. 

"It's beautiful..." I started off and Abby slipped off my lap to turn around and sit beside me " just like you." I looked to her. 

"Aww, how can I follow that up?" She smiled.

"The alps are ridged and strong like me?" I smiled and winked.

"Ben, your muscles are so ripped they remind me of the mountains that surround us. You're so strong and tall just like them too. When you hug me I feel like the valley that the these mountains surround." Abby looked off as she was saying this, then looked back at me with a questioning look.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I leaned over and kissed her nose then chuckled.   
**********  
We ordered room service tonight, we sat in the spa for an hour before coming inside and snuggling on one of the lounges in the skylight room. We decided to stay inside and keep the relaxation going. No need to get dressed up, no need to comb our hair. The room had a dining table and the room staff set it up with a few candles and then set our food down and left.

"Thank you." Abby and I said as they left.

"genießen" the waitress left the room with "enjoy". It most certainly looked and smelled delicious.

We ordered some wine to go along with our meal and before we began to eat Abby wanted to toast.

"To my wonderful boyfriend, Ben you are everything I've ever wanted in this crazy world we live in. You mean so much to me and I know you love me so much just from the way you look at me and the way you treat me. You are my prince, my knight in shining armor, you are my world, and I love you so much." She spoke, trying not to cry. I could see a few tears well up in her yes. I reached for her hand after we touched glasses.

"I love you." It's all I could manage, I leaned over for a kiss before we ate.   
**********  
Dinner was wonderful and the room staff came to clear the table after we had finished. Abby and decided to set on the couch in the main room and snuggle together as we watched the fire dance in the fireplace. We didn't need the telly on, we had each other and that was enough for us. The sun had long set and the town lit up around us, beautiful lights glowed from the town and outlying homes and business. 

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" I asked Abby.

"Maybe, but tell me anyways." 

"You are my world, my everything. You make me so happy, I love you. You mean everything to me." 

"I love you Benedict." She kissed my cheek. 

"Are you ready for an adventure tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yes, I can't wait to see what you have planned." She replied.

"Good, we should be going to bed then. We have a little ways to travel by car tomorrow." I stood up and held Abby's hand, she stood up with me and we headed to the master bedroom. We changed into our pjs and climbed into the plushy king sized bed, we had tons of room to spread out but we got to the center of the bed and held each other close.

"Goodnight my love." I kissed her.

"Goodnight darling." She kissed me. And we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. A Single Rose...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Abby have a romantic hike around Schilthorn Switzerland, what will be the most exciting part of the day?

Waking up to fresh mountain air coming through the master bedrooms balcony doors was so refreshing, it made waking up so much easier. I watched Abby lay peacefully sleeping beside me, not in a creepy way or anything but just watching her softly breathe was so relaxing to me. I'm taking Abby to Schilthorn, it's about an hour and thirty-one minute drive from here. We will be passing through Interlaken on our way to Stechelberg where we will catch a cable car up the mountain to Murren then another up to Schilthorn, anyways enough thinking for now, I better wake Abby up, it is a shame to wake her when she's resting so peacefully. 

"Abby babe, wake up." 

"Hhhhh?" She moans as I disturb her restful sleep.

"We got to get going if we are to make it to our adventure for the day. Come on, get up." 

"Where're we going?" She grumbled.

"It's a surprise love, but wear several layers, it could get cold up there." This got Abby to set straight up.

"Up there you say?" She hummed to herself before getting up and getting in the shower, I got in behind her. You know, to save water...   
********  
We decided to order room service again this morning before heading out. It was a wonderful breakfast of fruits and juices and some local fare.

"Ready to go?" Abby asked.

"Uh... Yeah. I feel like I'm forgetting something but it's probably nothing." I said as we walked out the room. The elevator dinged as we reached the lobby.

"Oh gees, I remember now what I've forgotten. Stay here, I've got to go grab the camera, I'll be right back." I told Abby as I got back on the elevator.

"Okay, I'll be waiting here for you." She smiled as the doors closed.

As soon as the doors closed I sighed in relief, you see... I didn't actually forget my camera, I left it in the room intentionally. My stomach flipped and jumped with butterflies, I bought a little ring a few weeks ago in London. I entered the room and grabbed my camera then grabbed the box that was holding mine and Abby's future from my carry on bag in the bedroom. 

Taking a deep breath I stepped out of the elevator and retrieved Abby from a couch by the window of the lobby.

"I forgot my camera!" I told her, hoping that my excitement for the days plans were well hidden.

"Good thing you remembered that." She said and we headed out to the car I had rented for the day. I opened her door and let her in before closing it and getting in the driver seat. I had a GPS set up with directions to our destination for the day, Abby had no idea what was in Stechelberg so I didn't worry that she would figure out where we were going. 

"It's a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky." Abby said as she looked out the window as we drove through town and into the mountains, tall trees lined the road until we came upon the next town then by a stream then a valley and more hills and mountains, it certainly was beautiful. 

We passed a huge lake before we reached our turn just before Interlaken before heading back in the mountains and to the cable car lift.

"How neat!" Abby said as we parked at the cable car station.

"Where is this taking us?" She asked.

"Up!" I said as I pointed up the to the waterfall that graced the cliff behind the station.

"We're going to the top of that!?" 

"No, further up than that my dear..." 

It wasn't that busy so we got on one of the first cars up to the next station. We took off high above the ground and we climbed higher and higher until making a u-turn to climb even higher to Murren before switching to another car and climbing up to Birg then another car to the top of Schilthorn, finally. The sites were beautiful already and Abby and I spent our time pointing different things out to each other and taking pictures. 

As we got off the last car we had a beautiful view of the three peaks of Eiger (oger), Mönch (munk), and Jungfrau (maiden). They were tall and beautiful and today Abby and I would spend looking at them and hiking around Schilthorn. I'd find a perfect spot to propose to her and we'd celebrate with a dinner at the 360° Piz Gloria restaurant. 

Abby gasped at the sight of the beauty that lay before us, snow capped mountains and rocky ledges.

"Ben, it's beautiful..." Abby cried.

"Hey, don't cry now babe. We've got a hike to go on." I rubbed her upper arms before wiping her tears away with my thumb.

"You okay?" I asked her as I took her cheeks in my hands.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Let's go..." She replied. I held her hand and off we went on a hike. We headed off along the mountain ridges to neighboring Hundshorn mountain, it took us about an hour or so to reach but the views we got along the way were incredible. One part was particularly rocky and narrow,

"Abby take my hand, I don't want you to fall." I said to her as we reached this area.

"Yikes!" She looked down the long rocky slope.

"Yeah, I don't want you falling down and hurting yourself." She grabbed my hand tightly and we pressed on toward Hundshorn's peak, it was worth the hike. We stayed for a little while before we headed back towards Schilthorn. The walk back was much the same, rocky and steep but we made it back around 3:30 or so. We walked around the restaurant building and down towards a hiking trail that takes you back down the mountain to Mürren.

I found a quiet little place off the trail to prepare myself for proposing to Abby. I had no thoughts in my mind that marrying Abby was a mistake, my nerves weren't cause by those types of thoughts they were caused because I'm freaking proposing to the love of my life. My hands shook a bit and I stared off to the three peaks and around at the other mountains. I took a deep breath, deeper than I've ever taken before. I cleared my throat trying to stop the emotion building up inside me. I had gotten a manager from the restaurant to stand behind Abby until I got down on one knee then he would come around to take a picture for us.

"Breathe Benedict!" I told myself silently, coaching myself through it. 

"Babe? You okay Ben?" Abby asked as she saw me taking deep breaths and my shaking hands.

"Humm?" I snapped out of my own thoughts.

"You okay?" She raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Yes, never better actually..."

"You had me worried. I thought the altitude was getting to you." She spoke softly.

"No, the altitude is fine love, I'd love to be much higher though...with you." I looked in her eyes and lowered myself to one knee. I pulled the ring box out from my inside coat pocket and with shaking hands and voice I attempted to make sense of the thoughts swirling around in my head. Abby pulled her hand to her mouth, I held the other one. She began to cry, tears welled up and spilt onto her cheeks.

"Abby, I've never been happier in my life. I'm honored to call you my girlfriend, I'd be even more honored if I could call you my fiancée. I'll always love you, I'll never abandon you. Abigail Dunkle, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I opened the little black velvet covered box and inside a pretty diamond ring glistened in the sun light. She nodded and mouthed "Yes." I slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to take her in my arms.

"Yes?" I smiled, tears had came down my face now. 

"Yes, oh god yes." She said softly as she cried and held her hands over my jawline and pulled me to kiss her.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear and kissed me again.

"I love you too." I whispered just the same. 

The manager had taken our picture for us and managed to keep others from taking pictures of our private moment, he handed the camera back to us and left after giving us congratulations in German and English.

"Thank you." We both say to him and he walks off as we return our gazes back to one another. 

I wiped her tears as she wiped mine.

"Did you have any clue?" I asked her as I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"None, not at all." She looked down at the ring and back to me again.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it, it's so beautiful." She smiled and I wiped her tears away again before kissing her forehead, nose and each cheek. 

"I love you so much." We both said.

We got a few applauses from on lookers but everyone was very respectable about giving us space and privacy. 

I took a few pictures of Abby and I on our phones and sent a few photos to the families and friends. I didn't bother answering any of the texts back because Abby and were too wrapped up in the moment to think of anything else.   
**********  
The restaurant manager gave us a bottle of champaign for our engagement and we enjoyed it while rotating 360° watching the sun set over the alps.

We caught the rail car back down as we didn't want to hike back down in the dark. We finally reached our car and headed back towards Gstaad, we arrived back at the hotel around nine or so. I had called the concierge at the hotel and had them set up a few candles and rose petals around the spa, I picked up one single red rose from the main desk at the lobby, I handed it to Abby.

"One red rose because I love you." I told her as I handed it to her.

We walked to a small table where a single white rose lay.

"One white rose because you are heavenly." I told her.

We walked up to the second story of the lobby and to the bar where a single pink rose lay.

"One pink rose, please believe me when I say I will love you forever and you make me so happy." 

The bartender handed a yellow rose to me for Abby.

"One yellow rose to signify our promise of a new beginning."

"Ben..." Abby said but I cut her off

"Shhh... Not yet."

We went to our room and went in, on the sofa was a single peach rose,

"One peach rose because I'm sincerely grateful to have you in my life, thank you."

I led her upstairs to the skylight room where the spa pool glowed with the candles and rose petals. One lavender rose lay on the side of the spa.

"And finally one lavender rose to signal love at first sight, Abby the first time I saw you I fell in love with you." I handed it to her and she held it with the other roses I had given her. I kissed her hand and then kissed her smile. She had a questioning look as if to ask if she could speak, I nodded.

"Ben...all this, this...these...it's all so much. I can't thank you enough and I can't express how happy and in love with you I am. You're my world, my everything... My life vest in a churning sea, and I owe you so much... I love..." She cried again, tears of joy. I kissed her and cut her off, she didn't need to say anything else, I was just happy to be there with her in the moment.   
*********  
"It's beautiful..." Abby looked out the balcony of the spa room while we sat holding each other in the pool.

"You're beautiful." I kissed her cheek again. What an amazing day, what a time to be alive! It was her and I against the rest of the world. 

We were both so tired we blew the candles out and headed to take a bath before slipping in bed.

I drew a relaxing bath for us both and sat down first then helped Abby sit down with me, I rested against the back of the tub and she rested against my chest. I kissed her neck and washed her back, we both were so relaxed we could have fallen asleep right there in the tub. We finished washing each other and we got in bed to cuddle.

"Yes..." Abby said as she snuggled up against me.

"Yes?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes, I will marry you Mr. Cumberbatch." She smiled, she had her head on my chest so I couldn't see her smile but I felt it in her voice. 

"Yes, yes, yes..." She said over again. How I loved hearing that simple little word from her. 

I kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. We both fell asleep fast, tried from a day of adventure.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Ben have some fun today around Gstaad.

This morning I found Abby already awake and starring at her engagement ring, she had the biggest smile on her face, she had her hand held high in front of her and didn't even know I was awake. I just smiled and waited for her to realize I was watching. I closed my eyes when she started to turn over towards me, I felt her kiss my cheek and stroke my hair, running her fingers through it. I stirred a bit to act like I was just waking up to her sweet caresses. 

"Mmmm... Morning love." I looked towards her.

"Morning..." She still had a huge smile on her face, her cheeks had to be hurting by now.

"Someone is in a good mood today." I smile and kiss her. 

"How could I not be? I'm engaged to the love of my life, I'm in Switzerland with him and I'm going to be Mrs. Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch." 

"Hmm, 'Mrs. Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch', yeah that has a good ring to it."

"Yeah, tell me about it!" She held her hand up with her ring. I took her hand and kissed it before we started to laugh. 

"I only tease, I can't wait to take your name as my own. You do realize it may give me a big head right darling? Not everyone can call themselves Mrs. Cumberbatch." Abby smiled and got out of bed. 

"And I can't wait to call you my wife." I winked. Abby came to my side of the bed and leaned over me, she kissed me before pulling away and walking towards the living room.

"Hey, you can't leave a guy hanging like that." I teased as I got out of bed and followed her like a puppy. 

"Well, it got you up didn't it?" Abby winked as she headed to grab some fresh fruit that was on the table. 

"Yes, it's a good thing too... We have breakfast planned in town this morning before we take a short drive to lake Arnesee." 

"Breakfast in town?" Abby sounded excited to try some local fare. 

"Yes, go on, get dressed..." I said as I turned back towards the bedroom to get dressed as well.   
******  
We ended up just walking to the restaurant, don't ask the name, I couldn't even begin to pronounce it. Let's just call it hella good hahaha. Abby and I had our bellies full and ready for the day, after our visit to the lake today I have another surprise for her, I hired a photographer to join us around the area and take some engagement photos. Yeah I know that sounds cheesy but I mean come on, we're in Switzerland, it's our first engagement, we are super happy and our parents will bug us about photos anyways so I decided why not.

I rented a car again today so we could drive the nineteen minutes to get to the lake. I had them deliver the car to the restaurant so we could just leave from there.

"Danke." I thank the driver that brought the car, I know a few common words of German, enough to get me around and not look like a complete arse. 

"Ready my darling?" I open the door for Abby.

"Yes, my prince." She smiles and gets in.

We pull off and out of town, we follow a road down between the mountains before turning off and driving along a creek up towards the lake. It has a parking lot and it already has a few cars in it but it doesn't look that busy thankfully.   
We walk down a path to where the trees stop and the lake fills our view. It isn't a big lake but it isn't that small either. It has a nice trail along the edge and it has a few buildings on the shores, one building looks like it has several boats for rent.

"Oh, look they have boats for rent!" Abby turned to me.

"So they do! Did you want to rent one? I could paddle you around for a while." I answer.

"That would be sweet of you, can we?" 

"Anything for you my dear." I take her hand and walk towards the fellow on the shore that is helping some other people. 

"Sprechen Sie Englisch?" I ask him if he spoke any English. 

"Yes sir, how can I help you two out?" He responds.

"We were looking to rent one of these boats to paddle around for an hour or so." I reply.

"Yes of course..." We discus the details and I pay him for the first hour. 

"Pick any you like." The gentleman tells us.

"Abby?" I ask her.

"That pretty blue one looks nice babe." She points out a bright blue one tied up.

"That one it is then." I smile and head over to help her in and untie it from the shore.

"Take my hand." I told Abby as I helped her in. 

"Thank you darling." She took her seat and the gentleman offered to push us off from shore.

"Enjoy!" He said as I rowed out.

"Danke." Abby and I call back. 

"Where to, my lady?" I ask with a fancy accent.

"The far end, my good man." She laughs and responds with an aristocratic accent, we both chuckle.

The lake is just under a mile long so it won't take to long to reach the other side, we are being treated with spectacular views of the mountains around us. 

"Ben, it's so beautiful." Abby looks around.

"It's fantastic, breath taking." 

Abby has the camera so she's snapping pictures left and right. 

We reached the other end and decided to tie the boat up and walk up the gentle slope a ways, I've heard there are some beautiful views from up there and I would like to get some pictures of Abby and I there.

"You think you can make it up the mountain a little ways?" I ask her.

"I can make it just fine, the question is can you??" She teases.

"I'm sure with you're help I can" I take her hand and we start up the path along the creek and through the trees, it does get a little steep at one point though.

"I thought you said it was a gentle slope..." Abby said as we started to climb.

"Oh come on, you can make it. Take my hand, we can make it together." I have to pull her along until the grade gets easier to climb again. Reaching a clearing in the trees we look back at where we had just came from.

"Oh, wow..."

"Glad you made it?" I smiled and wrapped Abby close.

"Pshh, glad you made it cumberdoodle?" She said, I busted out laughing at her sass. 

"Yes babe, I'm glad I made it." She stopped laughing and told me. 

"I'm glad you made it too, I want to take a picture of us up here. I just need to find a rock to set the camera on..." I look around for one.

"There's one" Abby pointed a little farther up the hill and we walked off towards it. Sitting the timer and checking the frame, I step back and set back down with Abby and wrap my arms around her. 

The shutter clicks and I head to check the photo. 

"Perfect!" I look over it.

"First try too."

"Well, when you're good you're good..." I wink and we head back down to the lake to row back across.   
*********

We returned to Gstaad around two forty and got cleaned up a bit to go meet the photographer.

"Why do we need to change clothes? You're up to something..." Abby eyed me suspiciously. 

"Just change and don't worry about what I have planned missy." I walk over to her and kiss her forehead. 

"I'll figure it out..." Abby walked away to get dressed.

"Yes I'm sure you will once we arrive there." I call to her from the living room. 

"I'll find out before!" 

"No you won't. Love you!" 

"How do I look?" She walks out with a nice pair of dark skinny jeans and a nice Creme colored top.

"You, look absolutely amazing..." I hugged her. 

"You can't keep your hands off of me today can you?!?" Abby smirked, it was true though, I couldn't. 

"You're a lovely woman that is willing to marry me, I can't take a risk of letting you go for too long." 

"Anyone wanting to take me away would have to pry pretty damn hard to get me away from you." 

"I'd take you right now if we didn't have someplace to be. Let's go, before I change my mind." 

We got a cable car and took it to the Eagle Club it's a ski area in winter but today it's going to be our base for some engagement photos.

"Engagement photos? You want professional engagement photos?" Abby asked.

"Yes because I know our parents and friends will be asking for photos." 

I won't bore you with details, it was a lovely day and Gstaad served as a great backdrop for the photos. 

"By the way, have you talked to your mum and dad since you proposed?" Abby asked.

"I haven't looked at my phone since yesterday after sending our picture to them, I don't know if they called or not." I reply.

"How about we head back to rest at the hotel and catch up with family and friends for a bit on the phone, you know our parents are dying to talk to us." 

"That sounds like a good idea, after we call them I think I have another good idea."

"What's that?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you could figure that out..." I smirk and wrap my hand around to the very top of her bum and then raise it to the small of her back.  
***********  
"Hello Mum.... Yes I know mum... I know. I'm sorry...... Don't cry. You're going to get me crying mum, come on." Abby is talking on the phone in the skylight room. I step downstairs and call my mum.

"Hello?" My mom answers.

"Hi mum." 

"Ben! Oh my god, Timothy, our son is on the line! Hold on Ben, I want you're father in here to listen." 

"Okay..."

"You there Benedict?" My mum asks.

"Yup, I'm still here. Dad there?"

"Hi son, congratulations my boy!" 

"Hi dad, thank you."

"I need details!" My mum demands.

"How about I tell you all about it when we get home?" I reply.

"Tell us now, you in a rush?" Mum said.

"No, no hurry. Okay if you must know now...." I set about telling them all about the details, even after I had finished they still wanted more haha.

"Is our future daughter-in-law there?" My mom and dad ask.

"She might still be talking to her mum and dad, let me check." I head up stairs to check and she's still on the phone.

"Mum...mum, I have to go okay? I'll call you back in a few days... Yes, we'll go over wedding stuff when I get home... Okay, bye...I'm hanging up now mum... Bye." Abby finally gets off the phone and I join her on the lounge.

"My parents want to speak to you. It's on speaker." I tell her.

"Hello Timothy, hello Wanda." 

"Oh Abby, we are so excited to hear the news! We can't wait to see you two when you arrive back in London. I was thinking of planning a party for you both... Would that be okay? You know, family and dear friends over for some wine and snacks, not a big to-do but something to announce you two." My mum tends to ramble when she's excited.

"Mum, slow down..." I tell her.

"Wanda that sounds very nice! Thank you , we'd love that." Abby replies.

"Oh good! We will talk about it when you both get home and see your schedules. Oh! We will have to talk about the wedding! Is your mum coming to town to help plan as well?" 

"Um yes, I hope she will..." Abby said and looked to me as if to say help me.

"Very well, between the three of us we can plan it all out. A big wedding!" My mum is getting carried away again.

"Mum, you mustn't forget that this is our wedding. Abby and I will be making decisions about our wedding and location." I speak up.

"Yes yes I know, I'm just excited is all." Mum says.

"I know, we are too. We got to go okay?" I try to get her off the line.

"So soon?" She asks.

"Yes, afraid so. We will speak when we get back in town. Love you guys."

"Love you both too, talk to you soon, have fun."

"Bye." Abby says.

"Goodbye dear!" My parents hang up.

"Woo, I didn't think that was ever going to end." I ended the call and put my phone away.

"She's just happy, but thank you for stepping in." Abby said.

"She was getting carried away, it is our wedding after all, we are the ones that should be planning it." 

"Well as excited as I am about it, I don't want to think of anything right now. We should be relaxing, we have some very hectic schedules coming up." 

"You're right, relaxing is the purpose of this trip and we should do just that." I said as I grabbed her hand and rubbed my thumb over it.

"Can I ask you something?" Abby said.

"Anything, always." I look to her puzzled.

"Did you plan on proposing to me here, in Switzerland?" 

"It was not my original purpose for booking this trip, no. I didn't decide until the last minute, I've had the ring for months but I was trying to get a period of time we could spend together and enjoy it instead of proposing and having to fly out the next day. I knew I was going to ask you to marry me on our first date, I knew then...it's true. When you ended up in the hospital it scared me, I couldn't help but to think 'what would happen if I never got to tell her how much I loved her' so when I got your schedule cleared and booked this trip I had to think if this was the right place..." I rambled on until Abby cut me off.

"Ben...Ben, you picked the right place. I love you." 

"God, I adore you. I love you so much." I kisses her hand and we lay there in the lounge chair and looked up at the sky through the skylights.  
**********  
"Mmmm, what? What time is it?" I mumbled, I woke up and it was dark outside. Abby pulled me close to her again and I was so tempted to just lay there with her. I pulled my phone out to see what time it was, 01:00 am. Oh gees, we slept right through dinner and half the night. So much for our "evening activity". We were still dressed in our clothes from the day so I got up and took Abby's shoes off then unbuttoned her jeans and slid those down as gently as I could so I wouldn't wake her. I laid them on another lounger and tried to unbutton her top to slip off but she moved before I got the chance to. All well, it can stay on. I headed downstairs to get some pjs for her and I, I put mine on and then laid hers out on the lounge next to her. There was a bedroom up here but I didn't want to wake her, but she should be in a bed. I opened the bedroom door upstairs and pulled the bed down, returning to Abby's side I slipped my arm under her arms and under her knees and gently lifted her.

"Beennn?" She woke up just a little.

"Shhhh..." I hushed her quietly and I placed her in bed, covered her up and kissed her forehead. I climbed in beside her and fell back to sleep.


	18. Say Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Ben's amazing adventure comes to a close in Switzerland. What lies ahead for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm really ready to move them forward in their lives and start planning a future.

MORE ABBY AND BEN FIC!

After sleeping all afternoon and all night, Abby and I got up around 7:00 this morning felling well rested and ready for a day of relaxing. 

"How'd I get here? And why are my pants gone?" Abby woke up in the bed I had laid her in.

"We fell asleep on the lounge yesterday afternoon and I woke up around one in the morning and noticed that we were still dressed, I took your boots and jeans off. I was going to take your top off but didn't want to wake you. I carried you in here and fell asleep beside you." 

"Oh. Thank you." Abby smiled and kissed me.

"I didn't want you to sleep in there all night, figured you'd like a bed. Seeming how this one was closer than the master downstairs I decided to crash in here."

Our stomachs grumbled loudly.

"We missed dinner... I don't think I want to miss breakfast too." I look to Abby. 

"Room service?" She asks as she picks up the phone.

"Sounds good."  
***********  
"What do you want to do today?" Abby asked over breakfast.

"I have a couple massage booked for us. They will come here and do it in the room upstairs." 

"That sounds delightful. What kinda massage?" 

"A holistic massage, it promotes deep relaxation."

"I'm looking forward to it already, we could use some deep relaxation." 

"Abby?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She looked to me as she bit into some fruit.

"You need to promise me that you will take care of yourself while I'm gone for three months. I can't be worrying about you, I need to know that you will take it easy and get through it with little stress." I looked to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be fine, Greg knows now to keep my schedule light. Ben, do you think if I cut back on the amount of work and concerts I do that it would be okay?" She asked.

"That's fine darling, I wish you would." 

"I wish you would too Ben, you can't keep this pace up forever." Abby said seriously.

"I know, after this project is over, I should be done for a bit besides promoting and press junkets." 

"Let's make a toast to each other, we promise to rest a little more, work a little less and not stress over the small stuff." Abby raised her glass to mine.

"Cheers." 

Tomorrow we head to Lachen for a surprise I have for Abby there, the next day we catch our flight back to London and the hustle of the city, but today we are going to relax. 

A couple of hours later there is a knock at the door, I answer it.

"Hello, come in." It's the massage therapists.

"Are you two ready?" They asked.

We all head upstairs to a room that has two massage tables and we start to relax already from the candles they light. 

It's an hour massage and I think by the end if it Abby and I could have gone back to sleep on a heart beat, I don't think I've been so relaxed in months. 

Abby and I didn't go that much the rest of the day except relax in the spa pool and lounge around, enjoying our last day in Gstaad. I'm taking Abby out for dinner at "Rialto" a local restaurant in town tonight as a nice way to wrap up our adventure this week.   
*********  
We're set in a nice corner of the small restaurant, it's a romantic little place in the main downtown area of Gstaad with wood carved ceilings and candles on the tables, and a nice selection of wine. The owner classifies the wine in two categories 'manufactured' wines that are okay but lack a spirit, energy and emotion. The other are wines that are 'just like a musical composition' they play the notes of the region, how fitting for my musical fiancee. 

"We will take one of your best wines please." I tell the waitress as she comes to welcome us.

"Yes sir." She heads off to grab it and returns to the table and pours it for us.

"I will take the 'Le Risotto' please." Abby orders.

"And I will take your 'tagliatelle' please." 

"Thank you." The waitress leaves and Abby and I are left alone.

"This place looks amazing Ben." Abby said as she looked around.

"Yes it does, I've heard good things about it. Mmm the wine is wonderful." I take a sip of it and set the glass back down on the table.

"Thank you babe." Abby looks to me, her face is lit up with a beautiful smile. 

"What for?" I ask.

"This adventure, this amazing week."

"You're welcome, and thank you." I hold her hand across the table.

"For?"

"For loving me, for marrying me, for putting up with me, for making this trip amazing... I could go on and on Abigail." 

"You're welcome love." 

Our food arrives soon and everything looks delicious and smells wonderful. Biting into our food we both hum, it's so good.

I won't bore you with details of the rest of the evening or night, nothing much happened. Abby and I laid in bed for a while to cuddle before we went to sleep.

********  
Abby shed a few tears as we pulled out of Gstaad on the train to Lachen.

"Hey, don't cry." I hold her hand.

"Sorry, I just hate to leave such a beautiful place and soon we will be back home, this place will just be a memory. We won't be here to live it all over again."

"We'll come back someday. We have a lifetime in front of us to spend together." I smile and kiss her.

A few hours later we arrive. I have one more surprise for Abby and after we get off the train we head out to the docks on Lake Zurich.

"Ben what are we doing here?" Abby asks.

"We didn't get a chance to really sail on the beautiful lakes of Switzerland, so today we are going to just that." I point to a pretty vessel tied up to the dock I had just brought Abby to. 

"This is going to be our home for the night. The captain and crew will be taking a cruise for us along the lake. The views are pretty and I think we could use some time away from prying eyes of the public, we will leave from here and ride along the lake and dock in Zurich tomorrow for our flight out."

"We are spending the night on board?" 

"Yes, you okay with that?"

"Am I okay with it? Yeah! Let's go!" Abby takes my hand as we arrive to the boat.

"Hello, welcome aboard Ms. Dunkle, Mr. Cumberbatch." The captain greets us.

"Hello captain, thank you for accommodating us on board tonight. We are looking forward to our cruise to Zurich." 

"Sit back and enjoy the ride, if there is anything you need or want please let one of the staff know. Dinner will be on the upper deck tonight at six, the sun will be setting shortly after."

"Thank you captain." Abby said and we turned to explore the boat.

"I'd be please to show you two around if you like?" One of the staff offered.

"That would be nice, thank you." We headed towards the front of the boat were there was a nice master berth with it's own little bathroom and downstairs there were two more small berths, up stairs was the wheelhouse and a large deck for sun bathing. A hot tub was on the rear of the main deck and a couch surrounded against the railing of the ship. 

We castes off and cruised towards Zurich slowly, no rush as long as we got to Zurich in the morning to fly out.

"You wanna take a dip while we enjoy the day?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." We put on our swimsuits and climbed in. The view from the deck was beautiful, mountains surrounded the lake and little towns spotted along the shores. 

"Champagne or wine?" A woman from the staff asked.

"Some wine would be good for now, thank you." I replied. I know it sounds like we are winos but we do only have it upon occasion, this week we've probably drank more wine than we have in a year but we've enjoyed it and we had lots to celebrate. 

The hostess came back with two glasses and some crackers and cheeses. The hot tub had a ledge to sit things on so we had our glasses and snack in a easy reach. 

"To you Abby, for making me the happiest man alive." I smile, raise my glass and wink at her.

"To you Ben, for making me the happiest woman alive." She smiles and raises her glass.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Abby arrive home to a crowd of reporters, will it get out that they are engaged before they can announce it officially?

Abby and I returned home from Switzerland this morning to a crowd of photographers outside the airport. That is one thing I did not miss while I was gone. Abby and I held hands and my hand covered her engagement ring up, we don't want it getting out like this right now. We just want a little peace and quiet away from reporters and gossip magazine hounds. I held Abby's hand tight and we walked as quickly as we could to the car we had waiting for us, we grabbed our luggage on the way out. 

"What the hell? It usually isn't that bad." Abby said as we got in the car and pulled off.

"I don't know, maybe some new rumors or gossip is out." I answered. 

When we arrived home thankfully it wasn't any photographers and hounds there waiting for a scoop so we were able to get in the flat and breathe without being hassled.

"I had so much fun, but I sure am happy to be home." Abby said as she took her suitcase upstairs.

"Let me take that for you." I took it from her and followed her upstairs. "Yeah, it's nice being back home. We have some busy schedules coming up though, to be able to spend a week with family before having to leave again will be nice." I continued.

"Oh speaking of which, we need to call your mum to set up a party date before you leave for the states. I need to call my parents too and let them know we got home." Abby said.

"Mm, yeah mum will want to hear from me too. I'll call her after we unpack." 

"Ugh!" Abby huffed "I hate unpacking." She said.

"It's the least fun part of a trip. That and the..." I said to her.

"Don't even say it..." Abby replied cutting me off. I was going to say the wash but didn't dare say anything more. 

"Right..." I finished.

We both unpacked and talked about our favorite parts of the trip. Both of us agreed that it was the proposal that held top spot.

A pile of dirty clothes set on the bedroom floor and those that had been washed while we were away got put away back in their spots. 

"I should call Greg and let him know I can do some work." Abby spoke up.

"No... You have three more weeks off before I'm letting you work again. Rest. Remember?" I said sternly.

"Ben, you'll be gone anyways after this week so you won't know the difference." Abby sounded annoyed.

"I have my ways, and besides Greg knows that you need rest... He won't let you work." 

"Dammit Ben..." She sighs. 

"Dammit Ben," I imitate her in a high pitch voice "I'm only looking out for your own good baby." I come up behind and wrap my arms around her. 

"I know... But what am I suppose to do while you're away for two months?" She whined. 

"Well, rest for one. Then you'll be back at work and busy in three weeks again. A few more weeks after that and I'll be back and we will be together again." I assured her.

"Wish I could come with you." 

"Well you can if you want for a few weeks before you have to go back to work. I'll be far too busy to spend any time with you as I should though and there will be lots of traveling."

"No, I don't think I should go. You need to concentrate on work and not on me."

"I know, you should go to Lyme Regis for a week or two and spend time with your parents." I suggest.

"I don't think I could stand a week or two of them hovering over me and keeping a watchful eye out. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents but sometimes they can be a bit over protective." 

"Maybe a long weekend?" 

"Perhaps. I could take a hike to golden cap again and enjoy the summer air. It does get a bit busy though around summer. I'm sure I'll fine something to keep myself out of trouble." She smiles and turns around in my arms to face me and plant a kiss. I return her soft peck for another and another and another.

"Beennn, I've got stuff to do." Abby pushes me away and giggles.

"Nope..." I pulled her back to me and chuckled "I'm not done with you yet." I said in her ear. I kissed her again but this time it was lengthy and passionate, I ran my fingers through her hair. Abby pulled her hands up and held them on my jaw. The kiss grew harder and more passionate until we pulled away, both breathing heavily, forehead to forehead. 

Abby didn't move her head when she cut her eyes up to me, biting the corner of her bottom lip. It just turned me on that much more, I couldn't let go of her. Picking her up and walking towards the bed I laid her down and climbed over her...  
*********  
After our break earlier we finally finished unpacking and I helped Abby start the wash. We finally have a chance to breathe and relax since coming home five hours ago. 

"I better call my mum and let her know we're home." I said as we sat down on the sofa. 

"Ask her when she'd like to have the party." 

"Okay"

"Hey, we are home now."

"I thought the flight landed this morning at ten." My mom said on the line.

"Well it did but Abby and I have been unpacking and starting the wash."

"Oh, yes. The worst part of coming home." Mum said.

"When were you thinking about having the party, remember next week I will be gone for two months." 

"How about I get on the phone and ask if everyone can make it tomorrow night? Just a dinner and socializing, around five?" 

"If that is okay with everyone, it's fine with us. Who are you going to invite?" 

"Your sister and niece and some other members of the family. Ask Abby if her parents would like to come, they can stay here overnight if they'd like." 

"Okay hold on... Abby, mum wants to know if your parents would like to come to dinner tomorrow night, they can stay over if they'd like or stay at my parents place." I ask Abby.

"I'll give them a call and let her know later." Abby replied.

"Mum, Abby said she'd let you know later what they say."

"That's fine dear. Have you got photos back yet from your engagement?" She asks.

"We have the one that we had taken when I proposed but we don't have the ones from the session I had done professionally yet, we should get those next week the photographer said."

"Well bring your photos when you come over, everyone would love to see them."

"Yes mum."

"I will call you later if everyone can make it. Goodbye love." Mum says.

"Bye mum, talk to you later." I said hanging up.

"Okay my turn to go call my parents, I'll be back in a few minutes." Abby gets up and walks in the other room.

I take a look around the room, the evening light comes through the front windows and drowns the room with a warm yellow glow lighting the various photos we have adorning the walls and end tables. I got up to take a closer look at them. 

"Ha, I remember this." I chuckle to myself as I pick up a silver frame that holds a picture of Abby and I on our fourth date, it was taken after we left dinner and I took her home, she played a few songs for me on the piano and I snapped a photo of the two of us. I set the frame back on the end table and reach for another one. This one has a photo of my parents, Abby and I when i took Abby to meet them, it seems like just yesterday. 

"See you tomorrow mum, love you." Abby says as she walks back into the living room.

"They coming?" I ask as I set the frame I had in my hand back down in it's place.

"Yes, they are so excited." 

"Excellent, that's fantastic." I walk over to hug her. 

"I'm excited to, a little nervous but happy."

"Nervous?" 

"It's the first time our parents have met." 

"Oh... They will get along just fine, you'll see." 

"I hope so. Anyways you ready for some dinner?" She asks.

"That sounds good, but we don't have anything in the house to fix."

"Hmmm, delivery? Pizza?" 

"Deal, I'll go order." I say as I go to pick the menu out of a tray by the phone in the kitchen.  
*********  
"That was so good, simple but so good." Abby said.

"Mmm," I took a sip of beer "Very." 

"I guess we need to discuss about how you want to reveal our engagement." Abby brought up.

"I'm sure it's already out." I said.

"I mean officially, Ben. Our fans would like at least some recognition from us I would assume. Maybe in an interview or magazine piece?" 

I was silent for a while, thinking through what I wanted to do and when it would be appropriate. "I'm not going to be doing any tv interviews for a few months so maybe contacting one of the magazines. First we should have this party then announce it. I'm sure our friends will want to have a party as well." 

"True. The Sherlock family and then Tom and the other guys I'm sure would like to come. Oh and Greg and my stage crew and some of my friends. We should rent a ballroom for the evening, I don't think everyone is going to fit in here. We can having dancing and the families could come along." Abby trailed off on ideas for the party, I just listened and watched the ideas pour out.

My phone started ringing..."it's mum." I said and then answered "Hello."

"Hey Ben I just wanted to let you know that everyone is going to be able to make it, is Abby's parents coming?"

"Yes they are going to arrive on the train tomorrow afternoon. We told them they can stay here though so Abby can have more time with them." 

"Oh good, how delightful. Did you want any friends to attend?"

"Abby is going to put together another party for friends and family once we've announced it officially."

"How are you going to announce it?"

"I'm thinking of getting my agent to contact a magazine and have an interview. I think that would be best." 

"You know after you do, all the shows will want an interview."

"I'll be gone for two months after the announcement so I won't be able too. I just worry about people hounding Abby for interviews and questions while I'm gone." 

"She'll be fine darling, we will keep an eye on her for you. I've got to go and start getting things together for our gathering tomorrow, I'll see you two at five." 

"Bye."

"What did she say?" Abby asked as I hung up.

"Everyone is coming."

"Great! I need to go pick out something to wear." 

"It isn't fancy dress darling, don't worry about it." 

"Ben! We are announcing our engagement to our families officially, I'm wearing a cocktail dress." She said as she headed upstairs.

I cleaned up the stuff from dinner and went to change into some pajamas. On the way upstairs my agent calls.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Ben, good to see you back in town. So is it true?" 

"Is what true?" I knew what he meant but decided to toy with him.

"Your engagement, is it true?" 

"Engagement you say? No, not that I'm aware of." I try to stifle a laugh.

"Ben, the photos are out of you and Abby in Switzerland and a nice ring on her finger."

"I'm just screwing with you, yes it's true. I was going to call you tomorrow and talk about getting a magazine piece done or an interview."

"I think that's a brilliant idea, you and Abby in a photo shoot together and a nice interview piece. I'll get to calling some of our favorites tomorrow."

"Great. Take the rest of the night off, it's already seven. Goodnight."

"Oh and Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations man."

"Thanks, goodnight."

"Ben, I've got the best ideas for our party!" Abby said as I walked in the bedroom.

"Okay, tell me." I said and Abby started spilling all the details as I sat on the edge of the bed and listened to her. She's planning it at the InterContinental hotel in Westminster, in a lounge area named Emmelines. 

"They have love seats and chairs, candle lit at night with waiters walking around serving cocktails and refreshing drinks. Light snacks and the works..." She continued. It did sound nice...

"OH and for the invites I was thinking, since we met at my concert, the invites would have music notes embossed in them. What do you think?" 

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea." 

"We can have 60 guest so we should work on a guest list sometime before you leave. I was thinking about having it when you return in August, we can hold it on our first anniversary as a couple. Yeah?"

"That sounds great love." I couldn't help but smile. Watching her face light up was the best part.

"Honey?" I interrupted her.

"Yeah?" She looked up from her tablet that she was typing a note on.

"I love you..." I simply said. She smiled even wider, put her tablet on the bedside table and crawled over to the side of the bed I sat on. 

"I love you." She smiled and kissed me tenderly "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Ermmm..." I teased "yeah you are." I added.

"Did I hear your phone ring when you came upstairs?" 

"Yeah it was John." 

"Oh, anything wrong?"

"No he wanted to know if our engagement was real and not just gossip. He said congratulations."

"Did you ask about a announcement?"

"Yeah he's going to work on it tomorrow and he is thinking we do a photo shoot together."

"Hmm... That would make sense, we can let both of our fans know then." 

Nothing was said of the matter again for the rest of the night, we sat down and looked at our photos from Switzerland and spent time cuddling the rest of the night until we went to bed.  
*********  
Abby was restless all night, she usually sleeps right up against me all night like a puppy trying to get warm but last night she turned over and over and over. Around four this morning she flipped onto her back and huffed.

"Abbs what's going on?" I asked, my eyes still closed and I was facing away from her.

"Sorry, crummy night. Go back to sleep." She whispered. I turned over to look at her.

"Anything bothering you?" I caressed her hair that had spread out over her pillow.

"No not really, just looking forward to tonight's gathering." 

"Me too, but if you don't get a bit more rest then you will be very tired durning it. Come on, lay your head down." I lifted my arm around her and she cuddled up in my embrace.

"You're so good to me Benedict." She said sleepily.

"You are good to me too Abby, now shhh and let's get some sleep."  
*********  
I woke up around ten or so and Abby was still sound to sleep, no doubt from her restless night I'm sure. I slipped her hand off my chest and then scooted out from under her head that she had laid on my chest, I gently replaced the spot where I laid at with my pillow and thankfully she didn't wake up. I tiptoed out the room and went downstairs to fix some tea. I looked in the fridge for anything to eat, nothing. I looked in the cupboards, nothing. Well tea would have to do until we could get some food in the house today. My phone started to ring on the coffee table in the living room and I went to grab it.

"Hello."

"Hi Ben, it's John."

"Morning John."

"I've gotten in touch with a few publications that would like to do a photo shoot and interview with you. I'll email you a list and you can let me know which one you'd like to choose. Let me know later today." 

"Okay, I'll talk to you later and thanks for being so quick about it."

"Not a problem, I'll talk to you later."

We hung up and I checked my emails after a few minutes, I drank my tea while I waited. Finally it came through and I pulled it up.

"Ben, here is some of the best offers I got for you. Let me know..." It read. I looked over several publications but decided to choose 'People' because their range of readers, it might even reach Abby's fans. I would discuss with her before I committed to anything. 

I looked up when I heard soft footsteps on the stairs.

"Morning babe." Abby said rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, did you finally sleep well?" 

"Yes, thanks." Abby went and poured herself some tea before returning to the living room and curled her legs up underneath her and said down on the other end of the sofa. 

"John sent a list of some magazines to me. What do you think about going with 'People'?" I asked.

"That's fine. When?" She said yawning.

"I don't know, I've got to call him back to set up a time." 

"Okay. I think we need to get some groceries in the house. Why don't we have some delivered? That way people won't see my ring." Abby suggested.

"That's fine, make a list and call up to Mansfield." Its a supermarket down Mansfield road in Hampstead and they have always been good to me there and don't mind delivering. 

Abby got up and sat at the kitchen table while writing her list then made the call. 

"Abby, what time is your parents coming in?" 

"Twelve, they decided to take the train from Jubilee over here to Hampstead so they are just catching a cab from the station to our place." 

"Oh..." I looked down at my watch and it was eleven thirty already "it's already 11:30, we need to get dressed and presentable." I put my tea cup in the kitchen and run upstairs to shower and shave. I heard a knock at the door as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Hi, thanks." Abby said, it was the delivery boy from Mansfield.   
******

As I stepped out of the shower and started shaving, Abby got in and washed up. 

I got dressed and combed my hair then went back downstairs to tidy up a bit before Eve and George arrived. It's twelve so they shouldn't be more than a few minutes before they pulled up at the door. I heard Abby turn the shower off and blow dry her hair as I called John to tell him we want to take our announcement to 'People'. He said he'd get right on it and let us know when it was scheduled. 

"Abby? You almost ready? Your parents should be here any moment." I called up to her as I heard the dryer go off and I hung up the phone.

"Yeah, I just have to get dressed and I'll be down.

"Kay...now what?" I thought as I finished cleaning. As I walked away for a moment back towards the kitchen I saw a flash of light reflect on the ceiling and turned around to see a cab pull up just outside.

"Abby, they're here!" I called up and then opened the door to help them with their luggage.

"Ben!" Eve threw her arms around me, she had already started to tear up and she hadn't even seen Abby yet. 

"There he is, how are you son?" George helped me get the luggage in and then paid the driver.

"Hello George, hello Evangeline." I said happily as we walked into the living room. I heard footsteps rumble down the stairs at a fast pace and looked to see Abby running down them.

"Mum! Dad!" She hugged them both tightly in her arms.

"My darling girl." Eve cried with a happy smile on her face, of course this made Abby cry, then I cried, I'm a big softie I couldn't help but to cry at the sight of my fiancée hugging her mother happily. It was a special moment for them as mother and daughter. I even saw George tear up from the corner of my eyes.

"Let me see it." Eve took Abby's hand and gasped "Oh Abigail, it's so pretty." Eve cried and hugged Abby tight again. 

"Good job Benedict, you've made my daughter very happy." George said as he and I looked on as mother and daughter held each other. 

"Thank you sir, but your daughter has made me a very happy man." I put my arm around him and we hugged for a moment. 

"Okay, enough. I need a hug from my daughter." George said as he broke up Abby and Eve's hug.

"Oh daddy." Abby hugged him. This left Eve out and still with tears in her eyes so she came to hug me.

"Ben, you did so well. My daughter couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"Thank you Mrs. Dunkle." I rubbed her back as we hugged.

"You are such a lovely man, I'm very excited to meet your parents." Eve said as we ended our hug and sat down on the sofa, George and Abby joined us also. 

"They're looking forward to meeting you both as well." I replied.

"What time do we need to be there?" Eve asked.

"We're due at five but I was thinking we should arrive around four-thirty so we can visit and you four can meet each other before everyone else arrives. Ben, what do you think?" Abby says as she wipes her eyes of old tears.

"I'll call mum and ask if that's okay, I'm sure it will be." I walk off to make the call and I hear Abby talking about the trip. 

"Hey mum, we were thinking we could come over at four so we all can have a time alone just Abby and I and the parents."I said as my mum answered.

"Sure dear, that sounds like a lovely idea. We'll see you then." 

I walk back in to join the group.

"She said that would be fine." I smile as I sit back down.

"Abby was just talking about all the amazing things you two did in Switzerland. It sure is a beautiful place, George and I went there when we were dating." Evangeline spoke.

"Great people, beautiful country." George agreed and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"So Ben, I hear you have to go away for two months." George said.

"Yes, unfortunately I do. Well it's good for my job but I just hate leaving Abby behind so long. I'll be too busy to come home any weekends or have her tag along, besides she'll be back at work in a few weeks and will be busy herself." 

"Yes, I'd be going back before then but Ben has told my manager that I needed rest and was not allowed to work until the end of the month." Abby spoke up.

"Well I'm just looking out for your health love." 

"Abigail you need to rest some, as for that matter Ben, you need rest too," Eve cut in "you are far to busy." 

"I hope to have a month off after we get married but I'm used to going all the time. It's the transatlantic flights every other week that could get to a guy." 

"Mmmm, I bet it would." George added.

We all chatted for while and before we knew it it was time to leave for my parents place. Now the obvious way to get there would be by train but as everyone is dying to know if I'm engaged and seeming how I have quite a recognizable face it would be more hassle than it's worth, so I hired a limo to transport us to my parents place. We all piled into the limo and headed off to Kensington.


	20. "The Parents Meet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dunkle's and Cumberbatch's meet each other at Ben and Abby's engagement dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my little story so far, I have many plans for Abby and Ben and I'm looking forward to having you all read it. Thanks to that Anon that messaged me months ago and asked for a simple one shot fic, I've now turned it into a lifetime adventure so thank you, whoever you are. I still hope you are reading this.

Pulling up to my parents place in Kensington we got out of the limo and my parents greeted us at the door. It's a fairly quiet street so not many people would have know we were there.

"Welcome everyone, do come in." My mother Wanda said as she opened the door for us.

"Hi mum." I hugged her, I was the last one in the door.

"Mum, dad, this is Mrs. Evangeline Dunkle and Mr. George Dunkle, Abby's parents. George, Eve, this is my mum and dad, Wanda and Timothy." I introduced everyone once we headed to the living room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Dunkle." My parents shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, your son is quite the gentleman and I'm honored to meet his lovely parents." Eve said as she greeted them.

"Hello, nice to meet you." George added.

"Your daughter is an amazing woman, her talent and beauty is unmeasurable." My mum said, I saw Abby blush.

"Thank you, I can assure you, her talent or beauty didn't come from either of us." Eve laughed.

"Oh, hogwash. Abby looks just like you." My mom replied.

"God help her then." Eve said, making us all chuckle. 

"So, tell us all about it! I don't want any details left out." My mum said, looking to Abby and I.

"Well, we went to Switzerland, it was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Abigail may I mind you. We had a lovely time and proposing to her was the highlight of the trip." I smiled at Abby who was sitting beside me and kissed her.

"Benedict, more details." My dad said. My mum had a look at Abby's ring.

"It's beautiful!" She said.

"Here, why don't you all look at the photos instead." I suggested and pulled my laptop out to show them pictures. They all huddled around and watched them on a slideshow. As they watched we heard a lot of audible "Ohs!" And "ahs" followed by chatter amongst themselves, until they got to the engagement photos and then our mothers started to cry. 

"Oh Ben, I'm so happy." My mom said without looking away from the screen.

"What a beautiful spot to propose, good job son." My dad added.

"Do you think they would know if we left right now?" I whispered jokingly to Abby.

"Probably not, they seem pretty occupied." Abby whispered back and giggled, her giggle is so cute. 

"Watch this..." I said in Abby's ear.

"Oh by the way, Abby and I are expecting." I said in a serious tone. At that moment everyone looked to is and Eve and my mom jumped up and hugged each other before running to Abby and I.

"Oh my god!! We're going to be grandparents?!?!" My mum asked, tearing up again.

"No, not really, we just wanted to see if you all were still with us." I laughed, my mum smacked my arm.

"Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch! That is NOT funny!" My mum scolded, she said my full name, she's pissed.

"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves." Eve said while shaking her finger at the two of us. We were laughing so hard. Our fathers laughed along but the two women didn't find it as funny, they both gave them a scornful look.

"You have to admit, it was clever." George laughed.

"Haha, very funny." Eve said.

"So do you all have any idea when and where you'd like to have the wedding?" Eve asked.

"Yes, I'm curious as well." My mum chimed in.

"Um, no. We haven't really discussed it yet. We are going to have an engagement party when Ben returns though." Abby answered.

"That's nice, where are you going to have it?" My mum asked.

"We are going to have it at Emmelines at the InterContinental in Westminster. We can have sixty guest and it will be a cocktail setting."

"That sounds lovely!" The women said. 

"Yes and I think we will have music notes on the invites and maybe a sheet music background on them, I haven't decided yet. We are holding it in August. Oh Ben, tell them about the announcement piece." 

"We are going to go with a interview and photo shoot in 'People'." 

"That's brilliant! When?" My mum asked.

"John has to call me back with the details, but it will be this week sometime before I leave." 

"We can't wait to see the photos! Speaking of which, when you get the engagement photos from Switzerland please let us know, we'd love to see them." Eve said and my mum agreed.

"Oh, everyone is here!" My mum jumped up to open the door for my half sister and niece and some other family members, meeting and greeting commenced until dinner was ready.  
**********  
We all set around the dining table, Abby and I were set at the center of the table on the right side. 

"Before we start eating, I'd like to say something." My dad got up, it surprised me because he hardly ever is the first to get up and make a speech. 

"Ben, I couldn't have asked for a better son. You have made me so proud and you continue to impress me everyday. Abby, you couldn't be any more perfect for my son. You are such a beautiful and kind woman and I can see how happy you make Benedict, so thank you. I love you both, and I look forward to seeing what lies ahead for you both."

"Oh, Timothy. That was beautiful." Abby said.

"Thanks dad." I said, trying to hold back tears as I got up to go hug him. I think everyone at the table had a tear in their eye.

"I'd like to say something as well but I wouldn't be able to get through it without crying so I can't right now." George said, Eve and my mum both agreed. Matter of fact, not many of us could say anything without crying. 

I cleared my throat and stood up "I'm going to try to get through this without crying... Eve, George, I thank you for raising such a beautiful young woman. You both did amazing and in someway, if you had never had her or taught her so well then I wouldn't have gotten the chance to know her and fall in love with her, so thank you and thank you for allowing me to feel like a member of the family already. Mum, Dad, if you hadn't raised me so well and had tried to keep me from acting and enjoying the arts I wouldn't be where I am today, so thank you. Thank you for accepting Abby and loving her as family, it means a lot to me. Finally, to you Abby. You are the most cherished thing in this world that I have, you are an amazing woman and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you Abigail." By the end of my speech I lost the tough exterior and had choked up. Abby stood and hugged me, she was tearful too and gave me a kiss before wiping my tears away and we both set back down.

Dinner was delicious and the company was great, it was nine o'clock before we got back to the flat. We lost time as we sat around and talked and caught up with everyone.  
*******  
"Your parents are the sweetest Ben, a very lovely couple." Eve commented as we walked in the door at the flat.

"Thank you Evangeline." 

"I agree, very kind." George said.

"So Abby, what are your plans when Ben is away filming?" Eve asked.

"Well 'rest' like Ben is making me do, then I'm not really sure what else until I go back to work. Maybe get some wedding ideas together. I know I have a few concerts next month so I will be pretty busy and then he'll be home again." Abby smiled up at me. 

"Why don't you come home for awhile?" George asked.

"Um..." Abby had to think "well I need to practice and Lyme Regis is always busy during the summer." 

"Oh. Okay." Eve sounded disappointed.

"Maybe I can come for a few days though." Abby sighed, she didn't really want to go but she knew her mum was upset. 

"Good, it's settled then. We will see you in a few weeks!" George said happily. 

"Yay!" Abby faked a cheer. It sounds like she hates going home but she does love it, she just remembers how hard it was to leave last time and her she says her parents are overbearing, I don't see it but I wasn't raised by them either. I wrap my arm around Abby and give her a squeeze. 

"We can talk about wedding plans and reception plans. So exciting!" Eve said, she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Well Eve, we have a early train to catch tomorrow, we should probably get to bed." George took Eve by the arm and headed to the guest room.

"What time are you leavening?" Abby asked.

"Our train at Hampstead Heath leaves at seven so we need to be there about five till, we need to be in a cab by quarter till." Abby's father said.

"I'll take you guys, I don't want you getting a cab there that early." Abby said.

"And I'll go with her." I spoke up.

"Okay, goodnight you two." Her parents said.

"Night." Abby and I said as we headed upstairs. 

"That was a nice evening." Abby said as we walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah, see I told you everyone would get along well." 

"You're right, as usual." Abby smirked as she got her pjs out and went to brush her teeth. I followed behind her and brushed mine too.

Abby set the alarm and got in bed. 

"Night sweetheart." I kissed her as I laid down beside her.

"Night babe." Abby snuggled up to me and yawned.

"Ben?" She said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

We both settled down and slept through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all my spelling/grammar mistakes, I work on this on my iPod and sometimes spellcheck hates me!


	21. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Abby start to plan their wedding and then the interview and photo-shoot with the magazine.

We all got to the train station in time for Eve and George to catch their train. We said our goodbyes at the house so we could drop them off at the station with minimal chance of anyone recognizing me or Abby.

"Let me know the days you are coming down Abby. Love you." Eve said.

"Bye mum, I will." Abby replied and then George shut the door.

I was driving so we circled the block and headed back to our place.

"You okay?" I asked Abby.

"Fine." She smiled.

"Oh, my phone is ringing." My mobile went off in my pocket.

"I'll get it." Abby said and reached in and pulled it out.

"Better watch what you're grabbing if you don't want an accident." I chuckled.

"You're dirty Ben." Abby teased then answered "Hello?"

"Oh Hi John, what's up?" Abby said, I couldn't hear what John was saying.

"They did? That's great. Yeah I think tomorrow would be okay, let me ask Ben." Abby continued.

"Hey babe, 'people' wants to do the shoot tomorrow, that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine." I replied.

"He said that would be fine John, where and what time do we need to show up?" 

"Okay, sounds perfect! That is such an amazing idea. Okay, see you then. Have a good day John." Abby hung up with a huge smile on her face as we pulled up at the house. 

"Well, what he say?" I asked.

"'People' wants to do a shoot at the theater where we met! Isn't that brilliant!" 

"That's perfect, that's so great." I said as we got out of the car."

"We are doing it tomorrow at nine, I'm so excited. They said they would have wardrobe and stuff so all we need to bring was ourselves."

"Great, that we can do." I laugh and open the front door to our place.

It was so early still so we decided to go back to bed for a bit.

It was an hour or so later when I heard Abby speak.

"Ben?" Abby said quietly.

"Yeah?" 

"Are you asleep?" 

"Not now." I chuckle.

"Sorry, go back to sleep." She whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't sleep and just wanted to talk to you about some party and wedding stuff. We'll talk later." 

"No, we can talk now." I mumble as I set up a bit farther. 

"The wedding... Where should we have it?" Abby says.

"Hmm. Good question. I guess first we should pick between Church or Venue."

"I like the idea of a church wedding but we don't really have any ties to a church around here, just the one you were baptized at and how many years has it been since you've attended it?"

"I don't know. Venue?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think so." 

"Outdoor or indoor?"

Abby thinks "Indoor.?" She says as if she's unsure.

"I'd like that, never know about the weather." I say.

"Okay, so indoor venue. Maybe a historic place somewhere? Lots of halls around and old architecture for photos. Oh yes I love this!" Abby claps her hands.

"Okay now we need to decide where, London or somewhere else in Britain or some place else." 

"I think somewhere here in Britain, some of our friends and family wouldn't be able to make it if it was somewhere else." 

"Good point. Now we need to look a few places up and have a visit. I think choosing the place first could help you plan your dress and colors easier."

"That's a great idea babe, are you sure you haven't planned a wedding before?" Abby asks.

"I'm positive, I'm rubbish at planning things." I laugh.

"You're doing a better job than I have my dear." Abby replies the says "I'll make a list and visit some places while you're away, then when you return we can go check them out together. What do you say?" 

"That's a great idea. Let's go search for some places on the iPad now." I get up and Abby follows me to the living room. We search for different places in London first and we carry on looking for several hours, it's one thirty before we look up again, but we think we've picked the place already.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this is the place..." I look to her, I'm serious, something about the venue we just pulled up is perfect to me, "I've filmed here and it's brilliant." 

"I think so." Her smile spread from ear to ear "I think so for sure Ben, we need to check it out. This week...before you leave, it's popular so we need to get it booked. 

"I agree, why wait. Let's do this." I agree happily.

"Call them, call them now so we can set up a date to come visit. But tell them we need to keep it very discreet right now. " Abby handed the phone to me.

"Okay okay" I laugh and dial the phone.

"Hello, this is Benedict Cumberbatch. I'd like to make an appointment to come by and talk about an event I'd like to hold there." I say.

"Now I know rumors are out about this but I need to keep this a secret right now from the public, Abigail Dunkle and I would like to hold our wedding and wedding breakfast there." I continue.

"Tuesday is okay, I have business tomorrow so I wouldn't be able to come tomorrow... Okay then, ten on Tuesday morning. Thank you, we will see you then." I hung the phone up and Abby jumped up in excitement. I laid the phone and iPad down before standing up and holding her in my arms.

"Our first step!" Abby giddily says.

"Yes! Are you happy?" I joke.

"Of course I'm freaking happy!" I put her down and she jumps around. I can't wait to tell everyone where we are hoping to hold the wedding at but right now, I'm keeping it a secret.

"Now we need to think of a date so we can tell them when we go Tuesday." Abby says.

"Yes, let's go look at the calendar and look over our schedules. I hardly doubt we are booked already for anything next year but just to make sure." I suggest.

We pull our schedules up on a two year desktop calendar and look at spring of 2015, it's already July the first so it's just 10 months from now.

"Wow, only ten months? Will we have enough time to plan everything?" Abby asks.

"Yes, the venue helps with planning and we will have it all under control darling, let's do it."

"Okay, yay! How about May 16th?" Abby suggest.

"Mmmm," I look at my calendar "yeah, I'm free." 

"Yes! It's perfect, I don't have anything scheduled that far in advance." 

I kissed her with the biggest smile on my face, it's all starting to come together.   
*********  
We spent the rest of the day talking about wedding plans and wedding breakfast plans, the venue where we are going to have the wedding will hold the wedding breakfast also so the wedding guest won't have to travel anywhere else. We said we didn't really want a church wedding but we will be holding the ceremony at a chapel at the venue, which will make our parents happy and it's a beautiful chapel so we couldn't be happier. Now today we are getting ready to head to the concert hall where Abby and I met for the first time to have our magazine shoot done.

"Ben you ready? Traffic might be heavy so we better go now." Abby called to me in my office.

"Yeah hon, just one second..." I trailed off, I was searching for the program from the night we met. Yeah I kept it, Abby doesn't know, but I think it will be neat to have it in our photos. 

"Okay, I'm ready." I head into the living room and meet up with Abby.

"It's the first time we've been back there since we met, I'm excited." Abby said as we left the house.

"Wow, yeah it's been eleven months. Let's hope traffic isn't to bad." I say as we pull out of the driveway and head to the gate and turn onto the road. 

"According to the gps, we should be there in twenty minutes. You wanna bet that we won't be there in twenty?" I laugh and say to Abby.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, I bet you one pound we will be there in twenty minutes." Abby says.

"Okay, it's a bet." I smile. 

"And go the speed limit Ben, you think I don't know your tricks?" Abby shook her finger at me and smiled.

"Tricks? I can assure you I haven't a clue what you're talking about." 

"Traffic is so far in my favor." Abby says as we turn onto Rosslyn hill, that is until we turned onto Camden street and traffic got heavier.

"Spoke too soon my dear." I said, I'll admit I had a pretty big grin. Abby stuck her tongue out at me and smiled.

"Oh look it's Gower street, you want to drive by 221?" I said as we neared our turn, north Gower street is where I shoot the exterior shots for Sherlock.

"No, drive." She said.

"It's a shame, we are right here too." I cut my eyes over to see Abby trying not to laugh. We were fifteen minutes in already, only five minutes left to make it in the "20" we started with and still a bit to go.

"Bloody stop lights..." Abby grumbled, we had caught every one of them on Shaftesbury Ave. 

"Yes, they can be a pain... But needed for safety." I smirked and Abby rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, look at that only a minute left." I added as we turned onto Great Windmill St and then a block later into Coventry Street.

"We still have thirty seconds..." Abby was looking at her watch as we turned onto Haymarket. 

"Five...four...three...two...one... Times up, I win." I said as we neared the theater. "It was close but I won." I smiled as we pulled into a parking deck for employes.

"By a minute..." Abby groaned as we got out and walked to the side entrance to 'Her Majesty's Theater'.

"Still a win... Pay up." I laughed as we walked in and neared the magazine staff, Abby gave me the pound that she bet and I slipped it in my pocket.

"Kiss?" I asked her.

"Damn you and your adorable face." Abby said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello Mr. Cumberbatch, Ms. Dunkle. I'm Tasha from 'People' magazine, I'll be doing the interview price today.

"Hi Tasha, nice to meet you. Please call me Ben." I shook her hand.

"Call me Abby, please. Nice to meet you." Abby shook her hand.

"Great, I think what we will do is get the photos done then we will do the interview. I'd like to watch the two of you together and get an idea of the relationship and chemistry between the two of you. Plus the photos will be ready to review when we are finished." Tasha said.

"Sounds good." Abby said and I agreed.

"Let me introduce you to the head of the photo-shoot today, this is Bill Irick, he's shot for the magazine before and he always does a wonderful job." We shake hands before Tasha takes us to our wardrobe specialist "Ben, Abby, this is Yasmin, she'll be picking out the clothes for you two today."

"Hi Yasmin, think you can make me thinner looking?" Abby said.

"Oh honey you're fine, you look beautiful." Yasmin said as she looked at Abby.

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks so." I say, Abby blushes.

"Okay, I will just be watching you guys for a bit so you two go get ready and we'll talk later." Tasha leaves us with Yasmin.

"Okay you two... Let's pick out some clothes for you." Yasmin said as she walked over to the racks of clothes they had.

"Abby? What's you're style? What type of stuff do you like?" Yasmin asked.

"Oh...anything comfy really. I only get dressed up if I have a concert or dinner to attend." Abby said.

"Any brand you like?" Yasmin asked.

"I'm really not picky, as long as I look good and it works on my body I don't care. Pick for me, I'll let you know if I like it or not." 

"Okay, go get make up and hair done and then come back to try some stuff on." Yasmin sends us off and we return a little later.

"Well I have a few things you might like. This dress would look great on you Abby, it's from Harrods and it's Issa, it's a dark blue with an embellished waist and it's floor length. I'm thinking this for a few piano shots for the two of you. Ben, I think this dark blue suit and tie for you to wear in the same shots, the two of you will look great. Okay, go change..." Yasmin hands the outfits to us and we head off to change. I've worn this suit before in other magazine shoots and it always looks pretty good on me so this works. I hear Abby in the room beside me..."okay, can't zip it." She's struggling to zip the dress up the back. It's a near impossible feat so I hear Yasmin come in and zip it up. I head out the room and wait to see Abby.

"So, how do I look?" Abby walks out the room and spins for me.

"Wow...amazing!" I'm speechless, she looks gorgeous. 

"You look so hot in that Ben." She eyes me and bites her lip. 

"Not now..." I whisper in her ear and then give her a wink.

"Okay guys, we are ready for you on stage." The photographer Bill comes and gets us.

"Ben, I want you to stand by the back leg of the piano. Abby you sit on the bench and play a few notes if that's okay. Ben I want you to stare at her with a big smile and Abby you can look back to him with a smile." Bill says, and we are placed where we need to be. It's a few close ups then he gets off the stage and takes a picture from the front row of seats. We take a few different angles.

"Okay Ben, sit by Abby on the bench and just make Abby laugh, I want you both to laugh and be happy. We want to see the joy in you're relationship." Bill says. I take a seat beside Abby and start talking.

"That first night I came to your dressing room and asked to come in and you kicked the coffee table?" I laughed.

"Yes, I heard it was you and I nearly lost my shit." Abby laughed, a deep jolly belly laugh. 

"Just keep thinking of different stuff that's happened. Remember I walked into the wall at your place." I added, trying to keep Abby laughing and she really started laughing then, I started to do some impressions and different goofy accents.

"Stop, stop. Oh my stomach is killing me from laughing." Abby laughed, her eyes had started to water as she laughed harder.

"Okay you two, I'm taking you back to the dressing room where you first officially met." Bill gathers his equipment and then leads us backstage. Once he sets his equipment back up he places us in position.

"Abby you act like you just opened the door and Ben you will be standing here, your back will be to the camera." 

After a few shots we are done.

"Perfect guys, that was great" Bill says "you both can go get changed now, we will do some different shots." 

"I can't stop laughing." Abby says as she walks off trying to catch her breath, I'm still chuckling when we got to the dressing rooms.

"That went really well! Okay guys we are going to get you both changed into a casual outfit now. Abby this outfit for you..." Yasmin hands her a soft blue Burberry cardigan and a pair of Alexander McQueen side zip skinny black jeans from Harrods.

"Ben, this for you..." Yasmin hands me a dark blue Polo Ralph Lauren shawl collar cardigan and the dark jeans I came in with today and a white tee.

"See you in a minute. Oh, could you unzip me?" Abby says to me. I unzip her and then head to get changed. Doesn't take me long to change into my outfit and I exit the room to wait for Abby.

"I like this Yasmin, I might take it." Abby laughs as she leaves the room.

"It looks great on you!" Yasmin says.

"I agree." I spoke up and then took her hand to head back out to the stage.

"Okay guys, I'm thinking the two of you take a seat in the middle of the theater. Both look at each other then we will take a few shots of you both looking at the camera." 

"Hey Bill, I still have the program from the night we met." I tell Bill and pull it out.

"Brilliant, you can hold that between you, we can use that in some of the photos." 

We take the shots then head back to the stage where Bill had set up a velvet background and told us to sit down, Abby and I snuggle together. I sit behind Abby and Abby lays down just a bit and turns her head to me so we look at each other. It was much the same the rest of the photo session. We were finally allowed to change back into our clothes.

"I'm going to miss you Gucci shoes." Abby sticks her lower lip out when she takes her shoes off and hands them back to Yasmin. I laugh at her cute fake pout. 

"Can I keep them?" She asks me with puppy dog eyes.

"You have a whole closet of shoes now babe." I say.

"But not these." She replies with her pouty lip again. 

"Oh gees," I roll my eyes "how much are they Yasmin? And can Abby buy them?" 

"We got them for $422 pounds. But you know what, keep them. Abby looked beautiful in them, consider them my engagement gift to you." Yasmin spoke to me then handed them to Abby.

"We have to pay you something!" Abby said.

"No, I insist. They are my gift to you." Yasmin hugged Abby.

"Thank you so much. You were wonderful to us today." Abby said.

"Thank you Yasmin, it was very nice working with you." I shook her hand then headed off to find Tasha with Abby. 

"Hey there guys, everything went really well. You two look perfect together. Did you have fun?" Tasha says as we meet her back on stage.

"Yes, loads of fun." Abby speaks up.

"It's was one of the best sessions I've done." I admit. 

"Great. Are you both ready to start the interview?" She asks.

"I think we are." I squeeze Abby's hand gently and give her a smile.

"Okay then." Tasha smiles and starts the interview, she pushes record on a recorder and sets it on a table they've set up for us on the stage.  
******  
Tasha: I'm sitting here with Sherlock star Benedict Cumberbatch. He's had an incredible past few years, last year he was featured in five motion pictures. Benedict has also been very busy in other areas of his life as well, his many fans ("The Cumbercollective" as he likes to refer to them.) may not be happy with the new addition in his life. Benedict is off the market now ladies, he is here today with the beautiful Abigail Dunkle.  
Ben please introduce us to your beautiful companion.

Benedict: This is my fiancée Abby, she is a pianist.

Tasha: You're fiancée you say?!?

Benedict: Yes, I proposed to her last week.

Tasha: Abby, tell us what it's like to be with Benedict.

Abby: It's amazing, Ben is everything to me. 

Tasha: Is he romantic? I noticed during the photo-shoot he made you laugh quite a lot. You both seem to have a lot of fun, did I see a friendly wager being exchanged when you walked in this morning?

Abby: Ben always makes me laugh and yes he's romantic, ever since I first met him he has always done romantic little things for me. Ben can make a horrible day into a great one. Haha, yes, I bet Ben that we could be here in the twenty minutes that the gps said we would arrive and Ben bet we wouldn't make it.

Tasha: so who won?

Ben: I did.  
Abby: only by a minute...

Tasha: Benedict, how did you meet Abby?

Benedict: I met Abby right here, I came to see the concert that night and she caught my eye the second she walked on stage. Her music was beautiful and I had to speak to her so I managed to get backstage after the concert was over and a stagehand lead me to her room. I actually still have the program from that night.

Tasha: Abby how did it feel to have Benedict Cumberbatch knock at your dressing room door?

Abby: I kinda said 'what?!? What is he doing here?' To myself. I freaked out a bit I will admit. I tripped on the edge of the coffee table when I walked to the door.

Benedict: I could hear her fumbling around and it made me giggle a bit but I kinda worried she wouldn't open the door for me, it took her so long. We ended up talking so much the stagehand had to make us leave.

Tasha: So that was eleven months ago, it seems like a pretty short time to date before proposing.

Benedict: I knew after we had been on two dates that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I took her to her home town for our sixth month anniversary and then we both took time off for a few weeks and I took her to Switzerland, I knew it would be the perfect trip and I wanted to propose, so I did. I say when you know it will work and you found the right person, you got to hold onto her and never let go.

Abby: I knew I would marry him on our forth date, we were perfect for each other. 

Tasha: Tell us about the proposal.

Abby: Ben took me to Schilthorn and we took a hike for a while before coming back to the peak of Schilthorn with the beautiful view of the three peaks across the valley and he got down on one knee, I was speechless.

Benedict: she thought I was having altitude sickness because I was working myself up to propose, not that I was nervous or had doubts but it's a big deal and I didn't want to screw it up, I breathed heavy a few times and she asked if I was okay.

Tasha: how romantic and sweet. When can we expect a wedding?

Benedict: we have a date in mind...  
Abby: we are keeping it to ourselves for a while longer while we plan some things out. 

Tasha: any location picked out yet?

Abby: we have a few places we will be going to but nothing yet set in stone.

Tasha: Ben you are due to leave London again for a couple months, how is your relationship together when you have to be gone so long?

Benedict: We skype and talk as much as we can and communication is key, trust is another important part. We trust each other and we both respect each other, we always make time to chat even if it's only a few minutes. We've survived distances before and we will survive again.

Tasha: Abby what do you do while Benedict is gone?

Abby: I have my own career so I keep pretty busy with practice and concerts, I have a few weeks off now and then I'll start getting out and doing some concerts and stuff. It should be fun, and it helps me pass the time Ben's gone.

Tasha: you're a concert pianist correct? How did you get into the business?

Abby: yes, I'm a concert pianist. When I was a little girl I took piano lessons and I loved the sound of the music you could get from a piano so I worked hard and got into a really good music program then went to college and practiced more. My agent actually heard me at a school performance and wanted me right then and there. I'm very lucky to make a living doing something I love so much. It has brought a lot to my life, obviously. 

Tasha: you both have fans, but Ben your fans can be a bit more vocal...? 

Ben: my fans are great, I had some that are kinda stalkerish but I love my fans, they are great. 

Tasha: Abby how are your fans?

Abby: my fans are sweet and I adore them, they don't line streets waiting for me like Ben's do but they ask for an autograph and some messages to their kids. I actually have a few kids that are piano students and like my music so I do a few speaking engagements for them, they are our future so I encourage them to do the best they can and if that happens to be something in the music industry then great!

Tasha: speaking of kids, any kids in the future for you two?

Ben: haha, yeah, we hope someday that we will have children. It's something we've talked about and it's something we both want when the time is right.

Tasha: can we expect an announcement here with the news?

Ben: when the time is right then yes, you can only hide that for so long.  
*******  
The interview continues for a while, when we are all done we were shown the photos and we were very happy with them. Tasha said the piece should be released in next weeks issue, we thanked them all and finally left the theater around five that afternoon.

"That was fun." Abby said as we got into the car. 

"You enjoy yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, I had a blast, and the new shoes are a plus."

I laugh. "How about some dinner?"

"It's a bit early don't you think?"

"Well by the time we get back to Hampstead in this traffic it will be almost time for some dinner."

"Yeah, okay, we can do that." 

"Any place particular?" 

"How about The Garden Gate?" Abby suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I reply.  
**********  
We decide to go back to the house then walk to the restaurant because parking is always difficult. It's only a three minute walk from our place so if I pull on my cap and glasses I might be able to get to the restaurant without to much recognition. 

"Okay, let's walk fast." I smile at Abby.

"My legs won't be able to keep up with yours, I'm short remember." 

"Yeah I remember, I'll carry you like a teddy bear if you can't keep up." I say making Abby laugh. 

"I'd like to see you try." 

"That can be arranged." I grab for her playfully before we get out the gate to the community. Abby runs and laughs.

"Missed me!" She teased, I chase after her until we get to the gate. We both are laughing and take each other's hand. We head up the street keeping our heads down and soon we are at the Garden Gate. We've ate here before and the managers always place us at a table in the corner for privacy.

Dinner is wonderful, Abby had some fish cakes and chips and I had the pork. The restaurant is a nice place to relax, it's a classic English tavern design with the heavy wood inside and cozy atmosphere. Abby and I head home and cozy up on the sofa. I have some reading to do for the new film and Abby has some papers to go over. It's a quiet evening and we both fall asleep on the sofa sometime late. 

"Abby...let's go to bed." I wake up around two and try to get Abby to wake up.

"Hmmm, we are in bed." Abby huffs. 

"No darling we aren't. Come on let's go." I chuckle. 

"You go." She moans.

"You're laying on my lap, I can't move."

"Ugh..." She grunts as she gets up.

"Come on sweetheart." I hold her hand as we walk up the stairs to the bedroom. I tuck her in bed and give her a kiss before I get in bed with her and we both fall back asleep.


	22. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Abby head to their wedding venue for a tour, find out where they are going to have the ceremony and reception. Later Ben and Abby share some cute romantic moments.

Abby and I have an appointment to attend at ten today, we are checking out the venue for the wedding. We are leaving around nine to be on the safe side, it says it's suppose to take 34 minutes to arrive but if we run into traffic we want a bit of a cushion, and if we do get there early we could look around. 

"I'm ready, are you?" Abby asks.

"Just grab my keys and...yup I'm ready." I smile and take my keys out of the bowl by the door.

"You know how to get there?" Abby asked.

"Yes love, I do." I replied as we sat in the car. We pulled out and were on our way.

Traffic wasn't to bad today thankfully until we got over the bridge to Bermondsey, but since we left early we were fine on time pulling up a while later to the Old Royal Naval Collage with fifteen minutes to spare.

"Wow, it beautiful already. I can see lots of photos being taken here." Abby says as we got out the car and walked to the office where we were meeting our planner.

"It's very lovely, I've had the privilege of filming here a few times." I spoke.

"What projects?" 

"Starter for ten and Parade's End."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Oh here is our door I think." Abby pulled my arm to the left real quick, we almost passed it because we were to busy admiring the buildings.

"Hi we're here for an appointment with Cordelia Hening." I spoke as we walked in the office. 

"Yes sir, right this way please." The receptionist led us to another office just down the hall. 

"Cordelia, your clients are here." The receptionist said as we walked into the room.

"Thank you. Hello Mr. Cumberbatch, Mrs. Dunkle, have a seat." Cordelia said and motion to two chairs that sat by her desk "so I understand you two would like a tour of our buildings and halls for hire for your upcoming ceremony."

"Yes, we saw online the ceremonies that have been held here and we knew right away we wanted to have our wedding here." Abby spoke.

"That's great, let's go have a look around and we will come back and discuss dates and ideas. Sound good?" Cordelia asked.

"That sounds just fine, thanks." I spoke up.

"We have three areas you can hire for ceremonies, not including the chapel, you'll have to go through the chapel manager to discuss getting married there. I'll show it to you anyways as it's on our way to the other spots." 

"Here is our chapel, the manager can tell you more about it. Matter of fact I think I see him up at the front." Cordelia continues as we walk into a beautiful room filled with light. The walls are ivory with gold and a mural graces the wall. 

"It's beautiful." Abby whispers, I take her arm in mine and smile at her.

"John, I was hoping you could tell this couple about ceremonies here in the chapel." Delia says.

"Yes of course, my name is John Richards and I'm the manager of the chapel. We can sit up to 340 people in our beautiful chapel..." He goes on to explain a little history about the place and then Delia takes us towards the next area for hire.

"Benedict, Abby this is The King William Undercroft. It can hold up to 120 people. If you would prefer to have this as a evening reception (wedding breakfast) room for dancing it holds 90 guest. If you chose to hire the Painted Hall as the ceremony venue you can use this room without having to pay extra. We also have The Queen Marry Undercroft that can hold 350 for just dancing or 180 for a dinner dance."

"Can we hire both rooms?" Abby asks.

"Yes ma'am you can if you'd like."   
"Our Admiral's house can hold a ceremony for 90 and offers several rooms for mingling and the hardwick room for dancing." Cordelia continues.

"The last room is The Painted Hall, we can accommodate up to 250 guest for a ceremony and 398 for dining, no dancing is allowed in the painted hall but one of the undercrofts are included for dancing and receptions." 

"This is all so beautiful, I think we've chosen the right place." I look down to a very happy Abby.

"I agree. I'd like to discuss with Ben about our different offers and then we will let you know, we just need a few minutes." Abby says to Delia and Delia leaves the hall and told is to just come back to the office when we were ready.

"It's so hard to choose, they are all so beautiful but I think I know the right place for us." Abby takes both of my hands.

"It is hard to choose, I'm thinking we have the dining here in the painted hall and hire out the Queen Mary Undercroft room for the dancing and drinks." I said as I looked into her eyes.

"I agree. I'm thinking the Chapel would be a great place for the ceremony, what do you think babe?"

"Yes, it was stunning and I'm sure our guest would all fit in well there." I reply.

"Ready to go talk to Cordelia?" 

"Yes, let's do this." I smile and we head out the hall back across the lawn to the offices.   
**********  
"Have we decided on a location for everything?" Delia asks as we walk back in her office.

"We are going to have the ceremony in the chapel, so we will need to speak to John about how to arrange that." I say then turn it over to Abby.

"And we want to hire the Painted Hall for dinner and the Queen Mary Undercroft for the evening dance." Abby said. 

"Okay, now let's talk dates. When are you both looking to get married?"

"May 16th 2015." Abby answers.

"It does look like we are free that day so yes. Do you want me to book it now?"

"Yeah." Abby and I look to each other before I answer. 

Delia schedules everything and we set up an appointment to come back and discuss colors and decorations such as flowers and reception plans when I return home. She then gets us in contact with John who tells us all the things about getting married in the chapel and we are sent on our way. We won't be back until The beginning of September, just seven months until our wedding day. 

"You okay? You seem a little out of it. You're not overwhelmed are you? Oh my god, I pushed you to fast didn't I, I'm so sorry..." Abby asks as we get in the car.

"Honey honey, shh...I'm fine...I've never been better. I'm trying to think if this is a dream or is this really happing, it seems so perfect, but it isn't too fast darling, I'm okay. Are you?" I try to calm her.

"I'm okay, I just don't want to rush you or pressure you into anything." 

"I can assure you that I am fine my dearest Abby." I take her hand and place a kiss on the back of it before we head back towards home.

"Hey, why don't we go visit my parents and share the news with them?" I suggest.

"Yeah okay." Abby wipes a tear from her eye. I hold her hand as we drive towards Kensington, it only takes us about thirty five minutes to arrive at my parents place.

"You think they're home?" Abby asked as we headed to the front door.

"I guess we'll find out in a minute." I knock on their door and wait.

"My boy!" My mum hugs me and ushers Abby and I in the door.

"What is the lovely occasion that bring you two by today?" She asks.

"We had some news to share with you and dad. Abby and I have settled on a place to get married." I say as we set down in the living room.

"That's wonderful dear, would you two like to talk about it over some tea?" Mum asks.

"We didn't have any lunch today so yeah tea would be nice, thank you." Abby spoke up.

"What kept you two from lunch?" Mum asks as she walks to the kitchen just down the hall.

"We just got done seeing the wedding venue." I answered.

"Here you go dear." Mum hands Abby her cup and then hands one to me as well and takes a seat after she calls dad in from the garden.

"Hello you two." Dad says as he walks into the room and takes a seat.

"We've decided to have the ceremony in the Chapel at The Old Royal Naval College in Greenwhich." I start off.

"Oh that place is beautiful, your father and I've attended events there before and it's stunning. How about the evening reception?" Mum says.

"We are hiring the Painted Hall for dinner and the Quern Mary Undercroft will be our dance floor and bar area."

"And the date?" Dad speaks up.

"Should we tell them?" I look to Abby.

"Yeah we should. It's May 16th of 2015." Abby says happily.

"Oh gosh that is so perfect! A spring wedding, that's great." I'm sure my mum will be jumping around as soon as we are out the door but she tries to contain herself in someone's presence.

"We don't have another appointment with the wedding planner until September. I was informed instead of just a gathering of friends, you and my mother are going to throw an engagement party." Abby said.

"Yes, and we have already started to work things out. We will still be having it at Emmelines but now we will be planning everything else dear, don't you worry about it. We will need a guest list though." My mum replies.

"Mum that isn't necessary, we were just going to throw a cocktail party for friends and family to mingle, not really an engagement party but something to announce our relationship." 

"No, I won't hear of it, it's an engagement party now and we are celebrating the two of you." 

Abby and I just smile, we are lucky to have parents that get along.

"Stay for dinner won't you?" Mum asks as we are getting ready to leave.

"No I'm afraid we can't mum. We haven't been home at a decent hour since we got back from our trip and I really must rest up for my next trip." I hug my mum and head out.

"Goodnight Wanda, night Timothy." Abby hugs my parents goodbye and then joins me in the car.  
***********  
"It's been so long since I've cooked anything, I haven't a clue what to make." Abby said as she searched the kitchen cupboards, cabinets and fridge. 

"Hmm..." I walk into the kitchen to join her "what do we have?" 

"Umm, fish, chicken, veggies... Stuff..." Abby said.

"Stuff?" I laughed.

"Yeah you know 'stuff'." Abby chuckled. 

"Okay, how about Chicken and veggies? Do you have any tomato sauce or stuff to make sauce?" I asked.

"We have tomatoes, and... Garlic and some seasonings. I could wing it." Abby smiled.

"I'll help, we will figure something out. Okay we need to cook the tomatoes...?" I twisted my nose sideways with an unsure look on my face.

"I don't know, I think we can cook them till they are soft and then mash them... I have no clue, let's just do it." We laugh and start to peel the tomatoes and then put them in a pan and boil them until they are soft so we take them out then mash them and add some spices and cook it for awhile, letting the flavors blend together.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, well we made something...a mess." Abby laughed.

"All well we tried." I smiled and chuckled, and took Abby into my arms. 

"Ben, the chicken will burn in the oven if I don't take it out now." Abby said into my chest as I had her tight in my arms.

"Let it..." 

"Can I at least turn the oven off?" She is muffled by my chest.

"I'm sorry? What did you say dear?" I lessen my grip on her and look down at her.

"I said can I at least cut the oven off." She laughed.

"Oh, no." I smirk, Abby gives me a questioning look. "But I can." I smiled and reach over to turn the oven off but keep her in my arm.

"Let me go." 

"Nah, you smell good, I think I'll hug you for the rest of the night." 

"I'm not your aromatherapy pillow Ben." Abby laughs and tries to get out of my grip. 

"One last sniff, right here..." I lean down and kiss her neck right behind her ear "okay, I think I can let you go now." I wink and smile before I let her go. 

"Thank you" she smiled and gave me a kiss before turning around to get the chicken out and I managed to get some of our experiment together and pour it on the chicken, we grab some veggies and head to our small kitchen table to eat.

"Hmm..." Abby bites into her chicken she turns her nose up but manages to swallow it.

"Good?" I try not to laugh, Abby shakes her head and gets some water to wash it down.

"I'm sorry baby." She says.

"It's okay, we both had a hand in that."

"I'm going to be your wife, I should at least know how to cook for you."

"I don't need you to cook for me, I didn't fall in love with you and ask for your hand in marriage so you could cook for me, I fell in love and asked you to marry me because you are the best human being I have ever spent time with."

"Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better."

"I'll even eat the sauce to show you how much I love you." 

"No...I'm not letting you eat that babe, I got it, you love me but don't sacrifice yourself. Just push the sauce 'stuff' off to the side, the chicken is good just whatever you do, don't eat the sauce." Abby says and we both release a hearty laugh.

We talk while we finish our vegetables and chicken then we load the dishwasher together. Abby looks so cute in her apron.

"You know the only problem with that apron?" I say in a sultry manner.

"What's that?" She asks.

"You're clothes are still on under it..." I lean down and kiss the nape of her neck. 

"You are so naughty Mr. Cumberbatch." She smiles and I wrap my arms around her from behind. 

"I do try my dearest." I places kisses all over her neck and then her earlobes before swaying her back and forth with me. Abby has her arms covering mine around her waist. 

"I feel so safe in your arms Benedict." Abby snuggled into me. 

"I'm happy I can make you feel safe, I'm comforted when I'm here with you. I love you so much Abby."

"I love you too babe."

I place a small kiss on Abby's lips, I can't believe this is my life. I never thought for one day that I'd have someone stand beside and mean so much to me. I'm so grateful to have her in my life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict leaves today for Amsterdam and the magazine piece is finally released in this chapter of The Pianist.

What an unbelievably fast week it has been, between the magazine shoot Monday to booking the wedding on Tuesday and spending time with Abby the rest of the week, it's all gone by so quick and now I'm due to fly out this afternoon. I'll be gone two long months before I return to London and then we have the engagement party and another appointment with the wedding planner at ORNC followed by even more filming for the film. 

"Ben, have you packed yet?" Abby asked.

"I'm almost finished babe." I responded. I could tell Abby was getting upset about me leaving but we've been through it before, just never has she not been able to come visit sometime while I was away. 

"Can I do anything to help you?" Abby inquired.

"Um...no, no I don't think so." I finished packing my suitcase and had an hour before leaving for the airport. I walked downstairs to find Abby and found her sitting on the recliner by the window, she gazed out the big front window. Seeing her in the light of the sun made her look flawless.

"Hey, what are you looking at? Anything interesting?" I asked as I walked in the living room towards her.

"I wasn't looking at anything particular, just thinking." Abby turned to look at me.

"Really? Care to share?" I motioned for her to get up from the chair. I sat down in her place and pulled her down to sit on my lap, I put the foot up on the chair and we laid together in the warm sunlight.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am." Abby beamed, she studied my face.

"You know what I'm thinking about?" I asked.

"What's that?" 

"I'm thinking about how wonderful my life with you is. How every day when I wake I get to have you in bed beside me. How every minute of every day I can close my eyes and think about you, and can imagine our future together." 

"How can you be so perfect?" Abby smiled.

"I'm far from perfect darling, but your beautiful kind and caring soul has helped me be the man I've always wanted to be." I replied, I could see Abby's happy tears form in her eyes. 

"Damn you Ben..." She muttered, Abby hated to cry, she always tried to hide it from everyone. 

"It's the truth though my dear. It's okay to cry you know." I said, making Abby hide her face in embarrassment. "Look at me, it's okay." I place my hand under her chin and turned her head to face me.

"I wish you didn't have to go!" Abby started crying. Abby must be really upset, she never cried or said something like this when I had to leave. 

"Honey, you are going to be just fine here. Try to keep yourself busy doing fun things, you know, go out with your friends or ask them to come over for dinner or tea. You'll be busy at work before you know it, much to the relief of the Abby squad. Then before you know it I will be back home, right beside you." I wiped her tears and kissed her nose. 

"I know. I'll be fine, I guess this time is different because we've spent so much time together the last few weeks and we had some amazing journeys. Oh and the magazine comes out tomorrow morning, so we won't be together when our fans read the news and start looking for photos of us together." Abby stammered.

"We can Skype at night when we aren't busy, it will be like we are together." I spoke.

"It's not the same." Abby mumbled. 

"I know." I heard the door bell ring just then so Abby stood up and I went to answer it.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Cumberbatch, I'm here to take you to the airport." The fellow at the door remarked. 

"Okay, here is my bag. Just give me a few moments and I will be right there." 

The gentleman took my bag and headed to the car to wait for me, I needed to say goodbye to Abigail.

"Okay, I can't leave you when you are so upset. Please can I see a little smile? Just a itty bitty one?" I smirked, drying her tears with my thumb.

"I'll miss you babe." Abby hugged me tight.

"I'll miss you too, I'll call when I land in Amsterdam. Now, I need that smile." I tilted my head to the side just a bit and smiled, Abby sniffled and then the corners of her lips turn up into her precious smile.   
"That's my girl." I thumped her lightly on the nose and then leaned down to kiss her once more before leaving.   
"Goodbye darling." I blew a kiss back to Abby as I walked down the front steps.  
"Bye babe." 

Seeing Abby so upset made me worry a bit about her but I knew she would be fine once she calmed herself down with some tea and a book. It will take about an hour to get to Heathrow from Hampstead so I have some time to call my mum and make some business calls before arriving.

"Hi mum. Just wanted to let you know I'm on the way to the airport." I always call my mother before I leave.

"It's a beautiful day for flying, if you have to. How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm doing alright, Abby was pretty upset this time when I left so I'm a little worried about her." 

"Oh, poor dear. How about I pay her a visit or ask her out for dinner to check in her?" 

"That would be great mum, I'm not sure she would go anywhere though. Please do ask though. Just talk to her a bit if she says no." 

"I will my dear boy. Now don't you worry about anything, I've got it all under control and Abby will be just fine. Is she going to her parents any this week?"

"She is supposed to go down Thursday and come back Sunday, so hopefully that will distract her." 

"I will call her in a little while, just want to give her time to collect herself. You've just left haven't you?" 

"Yeah we just turned onto Lyndhurst. I've got some other calls to make before I fly out so I will talk to you tomorrow sometime. Thanks again mum, tell dad I said hello."

"Will do dear, be safe." My mum said and then hung up.  
*************  
EDITORS NOTE: the following is from Abby's POV  
*****************  
"Bye babe." I said with trembling lips, Ben and I have been through so much these past few weeks and months that I've been on an emotional high and now he was leaving for two months. I knew what I signed up for when I started dating Benedict but it's still tough to deal with sometimes. 

Once I saw Benedict pull off and out of site I closed the door and went to fix myself some tea. I pulled my favorite cup from the cabinet and turned the kettle on, then gathered a tea bag. Once the kettle boiled and made my tea I grabbed a book from the shelf in the living room and sat down in the recliner that Ben and I had just shared. I basked in the warm afternoon sun that lit the room with a golden hue and read, sipping my tea every few moments. I managed to get through two chapters before I found myself getting distracted. I decided to text Benedict for a bit.

Abby: hey babe, at the airport yet?

Benedict: yeah, just arrived. How are you?

Abby: I'm okay, drank some tea and tried to read but I couldn't stop thinking about things.

Ben: what things? Do you want to talk?

Abby: no, I'm afraid I'd just get upset again. Best to just text you. I love you.

Ben: I love you too.

Abby: I miss you

Ben: I've only been gone an hour silly. 

Abby: and? Don't you miss me ;-)

Ben: of course I do, I miss you so much. 

Abby: nice save Cumberbatch.

Ben: lol, I do really miss you though sweet.

Abby: I know.

Ben: I'm sorry honey we are about to board, I've got to go. I love you and will call you when I land.

Abby: bye love, safe travels and can't wait to talk to you.  
Xoxo,  
Abby

Well, that was a short distraction, not really a distraction though, more like creating a stronger distraction. 

"Now what?" You pondered. It was the first time you've been alone in the flat for an extended period of time. You sat in silence and looked out the front window again. 

Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 24 in C minor started playing, it startled me as I had zoned out in the peacefulness of the quiet flat. It was my phone ringing in my lap, Wanda was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hi dear, I was just dropping a line to see how you were doing and ask if you had plans for the evening."

"That was sweet of you. No I don't have any plans for the evening. Kinda quiet around here really, thought about playing some prices to liven things up. Do you have something in mind?"

"I was wondering if it you could maybe stop by for dinner with Dad and I."

"That sounds lovely Wanda, I think I will. What time should I be there?"

"Why don't you just come on over dear and we can chat until dinner, dad's out messing around in the garden and I'm kinda board myself in her alone." 

"Okay, I'll head over right now then. See you in a bit." 

"Drive safe my dear." Wanda hung up.

I ran upstairs to comb my messy hair and apply some makeup before heading out the door.   
Grabbing my keys from the bowl by the door and heading out to the car. I pulled out and headed towards Ben's parents place, it was about a twenty minute drive. I looked down at the clock to see it was three o'clock already, Ben's plane was suppose to take off at three, he should be taxiing out and taking off soon. God I missed him so much, it was just the first day and I had a long two months ahead of me. 

Pulling up to Wanda and Timothy's I luckily found a place to park not that far away. This area of Kensington is fairly quiet thankfully, not many people around really pay attention to other except to wave or nod in passing, I'm happy that I don't have to worry about many people recognizing me without Benedict near me, still I'd much prefer if he was here even if it did mean having attention drawn to us.

I walked up the front white steps to my to be in laws place and rang the buzzer. 

"Coming!" Wanda called from inside.

"Hi." I smiled as she opened the door. 

"Hello dear, come on." She waved me in towards the living room "how are you doing?" She asked as I sat my handbag on a table near the door. 

"I'm doing well, how are you and Timothy doing?" I asked politely.

"Fair fair, you know getting older isn't so each on the joints and bones." Wanda chuckled.

"Oh come now, you two aren't getting old are you? I haven't seen you age a day since we first met." I replied.

"Oh, you!" Wanda laughed.

"Wanda, I was hoping to ask for your advice on something." I felt a bit embarrassed, I think I may have even blushed. 

"Of course Abigail, what is it?"

"Well, growing up I never really learned to cook that well. It was always piano lessons for me and then school and more lessons so cooking wasn't an interest. Now that I'm marrying Benedict I want to be able to cook for him and care for him as he cares for me. Do you think you could teach me a few of his favorite recipes?"

"I would love to darling! You can help me prepare tonight's dinner as a matter of fact and I'll give you a copy of the recipe before you leave." 

Wanda and continued talking about different things from food to music to Ben. Around four thirty we got up and headed to the kitchen to fix dinner. Wanda set all the stuff out and then taught me who to make everything and we both prepared the meal and cooked it. The house smelt so so good, the smell of the Italian dish we had made filled the downstairs rooms. 

"Do me a favor dear and call Timothy in for dinner." Wanda asked as she set the food on the dining room table.

"Tim, dinner is ready." I stuck my head out the back French door the led to a deck. 

"Thank you Abby, I'll be right inside." He replied and came in to wash up before dinner. 

"Abby, thank you for helping me prepare dinner." Wanda said as we all sat down to eat.

"Thank you for the lesson."

"Thank you both for the wonderful food." Timothy smiled.

We all set around and ate our dinner with gleeful chats of childhood until I heard 'Count On Me' by Bruno Mars start to play. 

"Oh dear I'm so sorry, that would be Benedict! I must excuse myself to take it." I had set up his own ringtone to this song, I could always count on Ben. Yeah it's cheesy I know but I love the song and I love Ben.

"By all means dear go right ahead." Wanda said as I walked quickly out the room. 

"Hey babe." I answered.

"Hi love, I just wanted to let you know I've landed in Amsterdam. What are you up to?" Ben inquired.

"Your mum invited me over for dinner, we just finished up when I heard my phone ring." Hearing his voice again made me feel so happy.

"Oh sorry to interrupt, I'll let you go." 

"No!... I mean don't go yet."

"We are pulling up to the gate so I don't have long, I can call you as soon as I get to the hotel and get dinner. Okay?" 

"Alright, I understand. I'll talk to you later dear. I love you." I spoke softly.

"I love you too darling." Ben replied just as softly. 

As we hung up I walked back to the dining room to help clean up dishes. 

"So sorry about that Wanda and Timothy, Ben just wanted to let me know he's in Amsterdam now." 

"He have to go fast?" Tim asked.

"Yeah they just pulled up to the gate, he said he would call me back later once he got to his room and had some dinner." 

Wanda and I cleaned the table up and I loaded the dishwasher for her before I said I had to leave. 

"I had a really nice time, thank you both." I smiled.

"You don't have to go if you don't want." Wanda said.

"I've got some pieces is like to practice tonight and I don't like getting home in the dark by myself so I better go."

"I understand. Oh! Before I forget, here is your recipe Abby."

I thanked her and hugged them both before leaving to head to my car and then head back to the flat.  
*******  
Arriving home to a empty place was strange to me, I felt alone, truly alone. Knowing Benedict wasn't going to be home tonight or tomorrow or for weeks made me feel empty. I closed the blinds and locked the door, kicked my heels off by the door and headed upstairs to get in the bath. We had a big soaking tub in the master en suite and it was deep enough to sit in water up to my neck, just what I wanted after a long day like today. I added some bubble bath and laid my phone beside the tub on a small ottoman with a hand towel in case Benedict should call.

I had started to drift off to sleep when 'Count On Me' started to play and it woke me up, I grabbed the hand towel and leaned over the side of the tub to answer my mobile. 

"Hey babe." I answered.

"Hello sweetheart, what are you up to?" Ben's soothing voice replied.

"I was almost asleep in the tub." I giggled. 

"Don't fall asleep in the tub, get out and go lie down."

"I'm good right now babe, I'll go to bed soon."

"How was dinner?" He asked.

"It was great, delicious as usual. Your mum even taught me a few things."

"Oh, she must be very fond of you then. She never let's anybody know her kitchen secrets." Benedict chuckled.

"I hope she is, I'm fond of her too. I asked her to share a few things with me so I could feed you properly as a wife should."

"Abby, I've told you, it's doesn't matter to me if you can cook or not. It's not your duty to feed me everyday, I am an adult and I'm capable of cooking." 

"It's what your coking that concerns me." I laughed. 

"Haha, very funny." Ben teased. 

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"I've got to go over my script before bed then I'm hoping to turn in by ten. I've got to be at the filming location early in the morning."

"I'll let you go then, I don't want too let you go but I understand nonetheless." 

"I'm sorry honey, maybe tomorrow we can FaceTime for a bit. I'll call you in the morning before I leave. I love you."

"I love you too Ben, goodnight love." 

I sat my phone down on the ottoman again and washed up before draining the tub and getting out. I slipped my plush robe on and headed to the bedroom to find some pajamas to pull on. 

"What's that?" I said silently to myself. On the bed was a note and a little cologne bottle. 

"My Darling Abby,

I know this isn't much but I wanted you to at least smell like I'm in bed with you. I know you have a hard time sleeping the first few nights I'm gone and thought maybe this would help. I've sprayed some on my pillow already so now but one of my tees over it and you have yourself an instant me! I'm sure you're laughing right now but I am too. I love you so much, I'll see you soon, be careful and care for yourself. 

Your loving fiancé,  
Benedict xoxo"

Aww, he's so sweet, damn him... I'm crying now. I took the bottle and sprayed one of his tees and put it on his pillow then laid down beside it, hugging it tight and burying my face in it.   
*********  
"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you..." Bruno Mars woke me up rudely at five thirty in the morning.

Flipping over, my hand flipped around trying to find my phone.

"Hellooo?" I said sleepily.

"Good morning darling." Ben said cheerfully. 

"Mmmm, I'm not sure it morning yet..." I groaned.

"It is, well it's an hour ahead here so maybe it isn't a bright there yet. I'm on my way to the location and just wanted to say good morning and I love you." Ben must have had several cups of coffee already.

"Love you tooooo." I yawned.

"I'll call later okay?" Ben said but did not get a response, I had fallen back asleep.  
*************  
BEN'S POV:  
*************  
"And your asleep... Sweet dreams darling." I hung up as I pulled up to the location. The film was about four college mates reuniting and their miss adventures across Europe. Today we were filming some of the first few scenes here at The Rijksmuseum. One of the mates wants to your the museums and tourist attractions and be sensible while the other three want to party and backpack across Europe. 

As I pulled up there was a large crowd gathered, not unusual but I couldn't figure out why they were all here this early in the day on a little know film location. As I stepped out the car the crowd erupts with cheers and they are all waving photos and magazines. I waved to them all and signed a few autographs before I had to move on to set. 

"CONGRATULATIONS BENEDICT!!" Several of the fans cheered, it was then that I remembered the magazine piece was released today. I waved and blew kisses before moving on.

"Good morning Mr. Cumberbatch, congratulations on your recent engagement." An aid on set said to me.

"Thanks." I smiled. 

Filming all day was crazy and even that evening as I went out to dinner the journalist were out trying to get photos of me. The fans were reacting quite well and many of them offered their sincere congratulatory messages. 

It had been all day since I talked to Abby, I was finally hoping to be able to FaceTime her. 

"Hello!" Abby said.

"Hi darling, sorry I'm so late. Fans and filming have been crazy today. Did you get the magazine yet?" 

"Yes and it's beautiful. Everyone keeps recognizing me now and sending congratulation messages." 

"Same here..." 

I went on to tell her about the day and the film, we talked got almost an hour before we both had to get to bed.  
*********


	24. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby's Birthday is nearing, will Ben be able to come home and join the celebration?

It's hard to believe that I've been gone a month now, I've been in four different cities in the last four weeks and time has flown by. Abby headed back to work last week, she's happy about it, I just hope she is rested enough now to handle the stresses of it. Abby did go to Lyme Regis to visit her parents the week after I left and she ended up staying for two weeks. The first few days after I was gone I worried about her so much, she said she was okay but I could hear in her voice that she was still upset so I was happy to see her go to her parents.   
Filming is doing so well and we are ahead of schedule for once, it actually looks like I may get to go home a week early which I'm thrilled about. I've kept it to myself because I don't want to upset Abby if it doesn't work out that way. 

"Hello darling." I picked my phone up, it was Abby.

"Hey, how are you today?" She sounded happy.

"I'm great, missing you but I'm good. How are you?" 

"Missing you but I'm very happy. I got some great news at work today." Abby cheered.

"That's great love, tell me." 

"My manager Greg has booked me for a few concerts in Ireland in two weeks! Isn't that awesome!"

"That's fantastic love! I'm so proud of you. How long will you be there? I asked.

"Just a week, we will be doing three concerts, one in Dublin and then traveling to Killarney and Belfast. That puts me back here a week before you come home." 

"See, I told you time would go by fast. When I come back we have a week until the party and two weeks until our appointment at ORNC." We continued talking for awhile before we both had to go. I'm so happy to hear her get excited again.   
********  
"Thanks guys for an awesome few weeks, you all worked so hard and I'll see you back in London in a month for set filming." The producer let us all leave a week early just as planned so I'm packed and ready to fly home! Abby is going to flip when I surprise her. I called Martin and Amanda a few weeks ago to set up a birthday party for Abby at 'Vertigo 42' champaign bar downtown, I'm going to surprise her there tonight. I'm flying out of Brussels in an hour and will be in London about an hour later. 

"Happy Birthday darling." It's the first time I've gotten to speak to Abby today so I wanted to take the opportunity to call her while I was waiting to board. 

"Thank you babe, I wish you could be here to celebrate." 

"I wish I could too sweetheart, we will celebrate when I get home though. I'll take you someplace nice and wine and dine you." I chuckled. 

"No need in that, I will be happy to just have you home again."

"What time are Amanda and Martin picking you up?" She knew about going out tonight she just didn't know I would be joining the party. 

"Six. They were coming to town earlier in the day and taking the kids to the zoo before leaving them with the sitter. So I have a couple of hours to get ready."

"Anyone else going?" I asked curiously.

"I don't think so, but knowing them two they've got something up their sleeves." Abby laughed. 

"How did the concert go last night in Belfast?" Abby just got back to London this morning from her tour last week.

"It went really well. They were all very happy to see me and I got a few flowers with nice congratulation messages so that was sweet."

"Yeah John called to tell me yesterday that I got several letters and cards from fans sending well wishes for our engagement."

"Our fans are so nice to us, I feel loved." Abby cheered.

"They are very kind, very devoted to us indeed." I heard my plane being called for boarding "oh Abby, the director wants us back on set, I'll call you later tonight. Love you darling."

"Love you too babe, talk to you later." Abby hung up and I boarded the plane, in one short hour I'd be landing in London! 

"Welcome aboard Mr. Cumberbatch. May I get you something to drink?" A flight attendant asked as I sat down. 

"No thank you, I'm fine." I'm to excited to see Abby again to drink or eat.

The flight was smooth and we landed in London on time, picked my luggage up and hopped in the car to head home to change. I knew Abby would be leaving the flat soon and I wouldn't be there for an hour so I could get in without her knowing anything. 

As I got in the car I got a text...

Martin: the chick is in the coop

Me: Really? The chick is in the coop? You could have just texted that you had Abby. Lol

Martin: it wouldn't be very secretive then would it?

Me: yeah, okay. I'm on my way now so get going and I will see you all in about two hours.

Martin: roger that...

"Oh gees" I thought to myself.   
*************  
ABBY'S POV:  
*************  
"Oh hey there, I'm almost ready." I opened the door for Amanda and Martin.

"You look cute!" Amanda looked over my little white Nina Ricci floral lace gown as I slipped my shoes on. 

"Mighty cute yourself." I looked at her dress, a cute black and white polka dot St. John sleeveless dress.

"What about me? Do I look cute too?" Martin stuck his hip out to the side and put his hand on it.

"Of course you do!" Amanda pinched his cheeks, I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Okay then, let's go." I smiled as I grabbed my clutch. 

Amanda and Martin had hired a car so we all squeezed in and headed downtown to 'Vertigo 42' a fancy champaign bar at tower 42, it's about thirty minutes from the flat.

"So, anyone else joining us?" I asked.

"Nope, just us three tonight." Amanda smiled.

"Have you two ever ate here before?" I asked.

"Martin?" Amanda turned to him.

"I don't think so. Ben and I filmed the second episode of Sherlock in the tower though." He stated.

"Have you and Ben?" Amanda added.

"No." I shook my head. 

"How's Ben?" Amanda asked.

"He's good, he called me earlier to wish me a happy birthday. Busy filming in Brussels this week and next. I don't know how you stand to be away from Martin when you and him are filming separate things. I miss Benedict so much." 

"I guess because we are both so busy filming and whatnot that we don't have a lot of time to really miss each other." Amanda replied.

"Let's be serious here, she's just happy to see me leave." Martin said in a serious tone, we all laughed. 

"Oh! Tell me about wedding details." Amanda clapped her hands.

"Ben and I are getting married at the Old Royal Naval College in May!" I smiled wide.

"Oh that place is beautiful!" Amanda said.

"We loved it when we took our tour. Ben has filmed there before so he knew it was beautiful and when we looked online at wedding venues it popped up so we went for it." 

"Exciting!" Amanda was giddy with excitement. 

"We have an appointment September 10th to talk about details for the reception. We booked the painted hall for dinner and the Queen Mary Undercroft for the reception dancing and cocktails. 

"Oh I can't wait!" Amanda cheered. 

"Tower 42." The driver spoke up as we arrived to the building and opened the door for us. 

"Thank you." I said as he helped me out of the car, then Amanda and then Martin got out and walked inside.  
*************  
BEN'S POV:  
*************  
Finally I pulled up to our flat and gathered my luggage, tipped the driver and headed inside to clean up and get dressed in my black suit and skinny black tie. First thing I did was haul my suitcases upstairs to the bedroom. My phone vibrated again...

Martin: we just arrived.

Me: I just arrived home, I'm getting in the shower and I'll be there in a little over an hour.

I set my phone down on the bed and slipped my tee shirt off, throwing it in the hamper and then stepping out of my grey shorts and throwing them in the hamper too. 

I grabbed a towel, turned the water on and stepped in the shower.

"Oh my god, finally a decent shower in my own home." I thought to myself. It was nice to not have to be in a hotel bathroom and living out of a suitcase. The best part of being home was that I would get to see Abby so so soon, I held that thought in my head as I washed up.  
***********  
ABBYS POV:  
***********  
"Martin, go upstairs and put our name on the list." Amanda said. "We're going to the loo before heading up." She added and ushered me off towards the bathroom. 

"We could have just gone when we got there." I said.

"No, can't wait." Amanda rushed faster, something was up. 

Anyways I went on toward the loos with her while Martin got the lift upstairs. Amanda and I finished shortly there after and headed to the forty second floor to 'Vertigo 42'. The space was filled with bright cheerful colors and ivory colored walls, we were ushered back towards a private room area.

"Surprise!" A group of our friends exclaimed. I gasped and held one hand over my mouth and one over my heart. There stood Martin, Wanda and Timothy, My parents, Tom, Lou and her boyfriend Jake. 

"Oh my god you guys! Wow..." I was speechless. 

"Happy Birthday Abby!" The group cheered. 

"Thank you all so much." I started to tear up a bit. Ben's parents came and hugged me then my parents, Tom and then Lou, Martin and Amanda.

"I knew you two were up to something!" I pointed to Martin and Amanda before wiping my tears carefully so my makeup wouldn't smear. Everyone chuckled and we all took a seat before being served some champaign and light snacks. 

I was so happy I had friends that would go through the trouble of planning a party for me, I only wish Ben could be here. 

"I got to call Ben." I giggled as I dialed his number. Everyone was chatting happily and laughing at a joke Martin had just told.

"Hello?" Ben answered.

"Hey, are you busy?" I asked.  
*************  
BEN'S POV:  
*************  
"Hey sweetheart. No, just got back in for the evening actually." I replied as I was getting dressed.

"You sound like you are busy."

"No, no just putting my pjs on." I fibbed while I tried to tie my tie.

"Well guess what! Martin and Amanda planned a surprise party for me! Our parents are here and Tom and Lou and her bo Jake. I knew they were up to something." Abby cheered.

"That was great of them. How is the place?" 

"It's so pretty up here Ben. You know there is one more person I wish was here."

"Who's that?" I asked, I know it was me but I like teasing her.

"You." 

"I wish I could be there too baby. Hey, someone is knocking at my door I need to go get it. I'll call you later tonight okay? I love you darling." I lied as I finished dressing and getting my shoes on, I had a taxi waiting, I called for one after I got out the shower.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Love you." We hung up and I ran downstairs and left.

Traffic was awful tonight, it took nearly forty minutes to reach the tower, thank god I didn't have to find a place to park, London city on a Saturday night was not the right place to search for a space. 

"Thank you, have a good night!" I paid the driver quickly and ran inside before anyone might recognize me. I pulled my phone out to text Martin.

Me: hey, I'm downstairs now. On my way up!

Martin: okay, just ask for the Freeman party when you get up here. See you in a few.

I got the text and pocketed my phone before stepping on the lift. Most of the building was empty except a few other spaces and the lift went straight to the forty second floor without stopping. 

I took a deep breath before stepping in the bar.

"I'm with the Freeman party." I spoke quietly as I stepped up to the podium.

"Of course sir, follow me." The hostess lead me back to the party area and left just before the room opened up. I peaked around the corner and saw everyone laughing and chatting, Abby was facing my way.

"One...two...three..." I tried to calm my excitement before stepping around the corner, I wanted to run in and grab her but I don't want to scare her so I wanted to be cool about it. "Here goes nothin..." I thought as I took the first step around the corner and into the room. God Abby looked beautiful in her white lacy dress, no one had seen me yet. I stepped closer and closer after two steps Abby looked up, her mouth hung open and her eyes were opened wide.

"Hi my baby..." I smiled from ear to ear and chuckled with happy tears in my eyes. Abby's eyes watered up and her hand went to her mouth, everyone except Martin and Amanda was surprised to see me, I had told no one my plan. 

I took a few more steps closer before Abby stood up and walked towards me in a hurry, tears on her cheek. 

"Hi..." I cried joyfully as she leaped into my arms. We held each other in a tight warm embrace for a few minutes. Everyone was quiet except the few sniffles from the surprised guest. Abby cried on my shoulder before I put her feet back on the ground and she looked up to me, she was speechless, her eyes flicked over my face. Amanda took some photos of the event. 

"Ben..." She smiled, still emotional, as was I.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." I gazed into her eyes. 

"Oh my god..." She hugged me tight again and I stroked her soft thick hair.

"You're here, you really are." She chuckled through the tears and places her hands on my jaw.

"Are you surprised?" I already knew the answer to that. Abby nodded repeatedly and held on to me before looking up at me again in disbelief. 

"Hi everyone." I looked over Abby's head to the crying guests that sat around taking the scene in. 

"Oh Benedict!" My mum cried as she got up and headed towards us followed by Abby's mother, Amanda and Lou, all in tears. They all latched onto each other around me in a big group hug.

"Guys help me out here." I looked to Tom, Jake, my father and Martin. 

"Nope, that one is on you mate." Martin laughed. 

"I'm getting in on this...One more..." Tom got up with a spring in his step and latched onto the back of the group.

"Who knew!?" Abby exclaimed from the center of the group hug, her voice muffled by my chest and her mothers arm.

"Martin and Amanda." I laughed as I looked to Martin, all the ladies were sure to give him a hard time for not spilling the beans. Slowly they all pealed off and went back to their chairs, wiping their eyes and bickering playfully to Martin about keeping the secret. Abby remained by my side staring at me.

"Come on..." I took her hand and pulled her back over to her chair. I pulled one up to sit beside her. 

"How long have you had this planned?" My mum asked and everyone except Martin, Amanda and Abby added "yeah" while the woman dried their eyes. 

"We were ahead of schedule on the film and I thought I might get out a week early but didn't want to say until I knew for sure. I called Martin last week to set up a little birthday dinner for Abby." I smiled to Abby beside me. 

"Okay, enough questions about me. Let's get back to the birthday girl..." I put my arm around Abby and squeezed her tight. 

"Ah yes." Amanda got up and headed to the waitress station. When she returned a waitress had a white chocolate cake that had 'Happy Birthday Abby' written in purple and sat it on a table by the window. We all gathered around it.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Abby, Happy Birthday to you!" I started off and everyone joined in, applause erupted as we finished.

"Make a wish love." I bent down to whisper to her.

"I already had my wish come true." Abby smiled and then blew out the candles.   
"I...got...you..." Abby sang as she turned to me and pulled me down to kiss her. 

"Aww!" The women exclaimed as they looked on, Abby and I both blushed and laughed to ourselves.

"Abby, here is a knife to serve with." Amanda handed a serving knife to her.

"Thanks." She took it and started to cut it up for each of us and then Evangeline and my mum took over the serving part for her. 

"This cake is delicious." Tom said.

"Mmmm..." Louise ate a bite and agreed. 

"Very good." Her boyfriend Jake added.

"Where did you get it Amanda?" My mum asked.

"Ben told me about Abby's favorite bakery in Hampstead so I went there." She replied.

"Euphorium Bakery." Abby spoke up. "They have the best cakes." She added.

"Wedding cakes too?" Eve asked, trying to get details about the wedding.

"Yeah they do make them, we need to taste some samples but that won't be for awhile yet." Abby replied.

"I saw the interview by the way, loved it. You two look so happy together." Louise spoke up.

"We had a really great time, very fun day." I replied.

"Mum, Dad, did you see it?" Abby asked her parents.

"Yes, we got a copy and loved it." Eve smiled. 

"That cake was amazing." Martin said and everyone agreed.

A waitress came to get the rest of it and box it back up for us. Another waitress came with a tray of a berry champagne cocktail and handed one to all of us. 

"We've all brought presents for you Abby. Should we pass them out now?" My mum said as the waitress left. 

"Yeah, it's almost ten o'clock." Abby laughed. 

"Who wants to start?" Amanda asked.

"We will." Lou said as she pulled a gift bag out between her and Jake's chairs. "This is from the both of us, happy birthday Abby." She added as she handed the bag to Abby.

Abby pulled pink and white tissue paper out of the top of the bag and then pulled out a pair of piano flip flop sandals, the thongs on the flip flops were the keyboard. She also pulled out a piano player wine caddie.

"Oh my gosh they are so cute! Thank you so much Lou and Jake, I love them." Abby beamed. 

"You're welcome, we saw them in the store one day and I had to buy both things, I knew you'd love it." Louise replied.

"That is so perfect for her." I chuckled as I looked over them.

"Okay Abs Happy Birthday darling." Tom handed her a little silver wrapped gift box with a black and white bow on top. 

Abby tore into the paper and opened the long black jewelry box, inside was a piano and music note bracelet.

"Oh Tom that is so cute! Thank you." Abby cheered.

"Your welcome, I have to admit I had some help from my sisters. I didn't have a clue what to give you so I asked them and they drilled me on the stuff you were into, when I told them you were a pianist they found this online and told me to look. It was you from the second I saw it." Tom smiled. 

"Us next. Happy birthday Abby." Amanda handed a bag to her. 

"Oh wow! How pretty, thanks guys!" Abby pulled out a purple scarf with gold embroidery swirls.

"Your welcome love. I know that particular color of purple is one of your favorites. I bought it from a local shop back in town, I bought scarfs from them before and love them." Amanda said.

"Happy Birthday Abby." Martin added.

"Thanks guys." Abby smiled.

"Here you go love, this is from Timothy and I." My mum handed her a big gift bag.

"Oh, it's heavy!" Abby said when she took it, pulling paper out and finally pulling out a mahogany box. Abby lifted the lid and found it filled with recipes. "Aw! Thank you both so much, I'm going to be making some of these that's for sure. You might have to help me though." Abby laughed.

"Anytime darling, I'd be glad to." Mum replied. 

"Happy Birthday Abigail, from your mother and I." Her father George handed her a small jewelry box. 

Abby opened the lid to find a pretty emerald necklace inside. The emerald was placed in the center of the pendant with diamonds surrounding it in a gold frame. Abby gasped and teared up, she stood up to hug her father and mother tightly.

"Grandma's necklace. Thank you both so much." Abby cried as she hugged them both. 

"We wanted to wait until we felt you would appreciate it's sentimental value. Now that you are all grown up and starting a family, it was the right time. Happy birthday Abigail, we are both so proud of you." Eve said through tears. Breaking the hug and wiping their tears away they all took their seats once again. 

"My turn." I said as I pulled out a little box from my pocket and handed to Abby.

"Honey I didn't need anything, you are all that I needed." Abby smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I know but this is something I wanted you to have." 

"Oh it's a charm for my bracelet!" Abby clapped. "Aww! A Switzerland charm. Thank you baby!" She said and gave me a hug and kiss.

"Look under it." I poked at the black velvet cardboard that held the charm and pulled it up a bit for Abby to look in the bottom of the box.

"Oh my gosh, it's so pretty! Thank you babe." Abby looked at the silver heart in the bottom of the box. 

"It's a locket, open it." I smiled. She took it out of the box and opened it up carefully. Abby teared up and smiled wide before hugging me again and kissing me tenderly on the lips. Inside was our engagement photo from Schilthorn and on the other side of the 'door' to the locket had "I'll Love You Forever" inscribed on it and on the back of the locket "Ben&Abby". 

"I love you sweetheart." I spoke softly in her ear as we hugged.

"I love you too Benedict." 

Everyone sat around and talked for another hour, laughing and having fun.

"Okay you two, we're heading home. We had a great time tonight, happy birthday Abby." My parents stood up and Abby stood to hug them.

"Thank you both for coming, I had a blast. Thank you for the gift as well. Be safe getting home, goodnight." Abby said.

"Goodnight." I said as I hugged them. 

"It was so nice to see you tonight Benedict, goodnight my boy." Mum patted my cheek. 

"We should go to, thanks for a great time." Lou hugged Abby and I before leaving. 

"Thanks for coming you two, thanks for the gift as well." Abby replied.

"We are going to turn in as well dear. Happy birthday baby girl. Love you." Eve and George left with a hug.

"Where are you two staying?" I asked.

"We have a room at the St. Pancras Renaissance by Kings Cross. We leave to head home in the morning." George said and they left. 

"Thank you both so much for putting this together for me." I turned to Martin and Amanda. 

"Yes thank you so much. I couldn't have wished for a better birthday." Abby added.

"We were happy to, it was such a nice evening and the surprise turned out perfect. It's something I will never forget." Amanda said as she hugged Abby and I.

"You'll do well in marriage Ben." Martin patted me on the back and chuckled. "You two are great together." He smiled.

"Thanks Martin." I replied.

"Goodnight you guys, thanks again for everything." Abby ended and they left. 

I helped Abby gather her gifts and then stopped by the kitchen to tell the staff to help themselves to the left over cake in appreciation for all their hard work.

I hailed a cab when we got downstairs and helped Abby in before pulling off towards home. 

"I still can't believe you're home..." Abby cuddle up to me in the back seat.

"You want me to kiss you so you can tell if I'm real or not?" I smirked.

"Yeah." Abby smiled and stretched her neck up to kiss me. A passionate kiss, filled with love and a deep connection. "Hmm, I don't know, that seemed a bit like a dream to me..." Abby's face had pleasure written all over it, her eyes closed lightly and a big grin. 

"Once more then..." I took her head in my hands and kissed her longer. "Now do you believe it?" I chuckled.

"Nope...once more..." Abby teased. I took her head in my hands again and kissed her again.  
"You'll have to believe me for now, if I go any farther it wouldn't be decent..." I had a huge smile splayed across my face. 

"Ah, now that will be a very good birthday present." Abby smiled and giggled.


	25. The Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Ben get back in the swing of things now that he has returned to London. Their engagement party takes place and then a little wedding planning rounds this chapter out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeframe of this chapter is late August early September 2014.

Abby and I had a wonderful night together after returning from her birthday celebration, truly magical. I had forgotten how electric her touch was after being gone for the past two months. Having a few drinks in our system from the party we slept well last night in the arms of each other. 

"Morning" I said in a gruff sleepy tone, I woke up to find Abby smiling at me. 

"Good morning" she smiled wider and continued to look at me. 

"What are you looking at?" I chuckled as I tucked a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. 

"You. I'm just making sure you're real...if any of this is real..." She laid her head down on my chest. 

"I wonder the same thing every time I'm with you. I think 'how is it possible I have such a wonderful woman in my life.'" I stroke her soft flowing auburn hair the color of bright copper with the brilliance of the fall foliage. I feel Abby chuckle against my chest lightly. 

"Come on, let's have some breakfast." Abby sets up and throws on a satin dressing gown and walks out the room, her pull on me gets me up to follow her to the kitchen. 

"How about some French toast?" Abby asks as she hears me enter the kitchen. 

"Mmmm, sounds delicious." I startled her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the nape of her neck as I pushed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" I breathe between lite pecks. 

"Just a bit. But I'm afraid if you want breakfast anytime soon you probably should let me go." Abby smirked as she tried to pull away to gather the ingredients. 

"Hmm..." I pondered out loud.

"What are you thinking about?" Abby giggled.

"If I'm really all that hungry or not, would be a shame to let you go for nothing." 

"Ben. Let me go and make breakfast silly." She snaked out of my grasps and over to get eggs and milk from the refrigerator. I took the cinnamon down from the spice rack and handed a whisk to Abby.

"Could you reach a mixing bowl for me? I'm to short to reach one without climbing up on the counter." Abby asked while she pointed to a high shelf in the cabinet above the fridge. 

"Since you asked nicely." I smirked then went to grab it for her. 

We both helped each other making breakfast and sat down with some maple syrup and a cup of tea, a plate of fresh fruit between us. It was a wonderful breakfast indeed.   
After cleaning up dishes Abby and I sat on the sofa while reading the morning paper, her petite feet in my lap. 

"Anything interesting?" Abby asks from behind her paper. 

"No, did you find anything?" Returning the question.

"Nope" she said and put the paper down in her lap and looked at me. I placed the paper on the table beside me and took Abby's feet in my hands.   
"That tickles..." She squirmed at my light touch so I pressed a little harder to massage them.

"Better?" 

"Mmm hmm" she hummed as I continued to rub them. "Thank you, you have no clue how much I missed this. After spending every night in heels my feet were killing me and I just wanted to rub them, but I can't rub them without tickling myself." We both laughed. 

"How about we head out for a jog? I'm in desperate need for a run on the Heath." I looked to Abby, she usually with accompany me on my run. 

"Yeah, I need too. I've grown flabby." She looked down to her stomach a patted it before pinching it.

"Hey you look perfect, and don't ever think otherwise!" I hate when she does this to herself. 

"Oh please..." She rolled her eyes and got up.

"It's true, I hate when you put yourself down like that." I got up in a hurry and took her arm and turned her to me. "Please, for me, know that you, no matter what size or shape you are in, I will always love you. I don't look at you like a precious gem just because of your appearance, I look at you like that because of your beautiful heart and if it never changes I will always...always love you." I gazed into her eyes and made her look at me. She just smiled an nodded before kissing me, no words were needed. 

"Alright, now let's get dressed and go for that jog." I winked and went upstairs with her.

"What a beautiful day" Abby breathed as we ran up Parliament Hill. We had been running/jogging for about two hours now and this was our last little stretch before walking back down to the flat. 

"Perfect" I huffed as we finally reached our normal stopping point. Abby and stopped for a bit at a bench with a wonderful view of London's skyline. 

"That was a good run." Abby looked at me happily.

"Yeah, very good. It's nice to be back in London and actually be able to run outdoors instead of a stuffy hotel gym." We both were trying to catch our breaths before getting up again and walking home. Once we did start to walk home we held each other's hand tightly and walked the mile or so back in no particular hurry. 

"I've been thinking about the wedding and reception, I have a few ideas down on paper back at the house." Abby said.

"I'd like to see them sometime." I smiled at her.

"We can look when we get home. You really want to see them?" Abby cheered, excited that I wanted to see them. 

"Of course I do, it's a big day and I want to delve into every part of it I can." 

The rest of the walk was uneventful except a few people snapping some pictures, doesn't bother me much anymore as long as they don't get pushy or in the way.   
************  
TWO WEEKS LATER:

"Okay Mum, I'll see you tonight." Abby hung the phone up. Tonight was our engagement party at Emmelines in Westminster, our mothers have been planning the event since we got engaged and are both so happy with what they've achieved. 

"I can't wait to see all our friends tonight." Abby said excitedly as she pulled her little black cocktail dress on. "Zip me?" She asked as she walked over to me. I placed kisses up her bare spine before zipping her dress up.

"How do I look?" She spun around in front of me. 

"Amazing" her dress hugged her curves and came just above her knee with a little ruffle along the hem. I put my hands on her hips gently and leaned down to kiss her softly. When I leaned back up her eyes were lightly closed with a content smile that made me smirk. 

"You are so cute, so perfect, we better go before we are late because..." I looked her up and down before continuing "well you know why." I chuckled lightly as Abby grabbed her shoes and slipped them on making her four inches taller and making it incredibly easy to kiss her beautiful lips again. 

"Ben stop...we have to go." She playfully tapped my shoulder and pushed me away. 

"Damn..." I pouted before following her downstairs and out the door to the car I hired. 

"Later" Abby raised her eyebrow with a sultry smile on her lips. 

We both climbed in the car and pulled off. It took about thirty minutes to get to the hotel that Emmelines was located. It was about eight by the time we got there, my mum had arranged for Abby and I to arrive after everyone had gotten there already. 

"Ready?" I looked to Abby before we walked through the lounge's doors.

"More than anything." Smiling ear to ear and taking my arm. I opened the door and walked in to find a large crowd of family and friends, someone on a address system announced out arrival.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the happy couple Benedict and Abigail!" The crowd cheered and many came up to shake our hands, pat our backs and hug us as we walked farther into the restaurant to get some drinks and mingle. 

"Hey mate!" My best friend James Rhodes took my arm as we made our way through. 

"James! So glad you could make it buddy." I hugged him in a friendly embrace. 

"It's been months man. You are looking very well, I can see Ms. Dunkle has had a great affect on you." James chuckled. He and Abby have met before, both being classical pianists they've played together in the past and have had concerts together as well. 

"Abby!" James held his arms open wide he hugged her.

"James, it's been forever since I've laid eyes on you sir. How is the tour coming?" She asked.

"Just fine just fine. I've heard you have been doing very well yourself, traveling to Ireland. Your getting big time on me." He laughed.

"No no, I love staying right here in London and doing little gigs here and there." They both seemed to be in a deep conversation about their work so I looked on until I felt a pull on my shoulder and turned around to find Zachary Quinto.

"Zach, how are you? Thanks for coming." I hugged him.

"My pleasure Ben. Congratulations, I knew you'd find someone perfect for you." He smiled wide.

"I'm so happy, I can't believe I'm getting married." I chuckled. 

"Hi there." Abby appeared beside me.

"Abby, this is Zachary. Zachary this is my fiancée Abby." I introduced the two of them and they hugged. 

"It's nice to meet you Abigail, how did Ben manage to pull you in?" Zach laughed. 

"Pretty easily actually, he casts a spell on everyone he meets it seems." Abby laughed and looked up to me. 

"Yeah like you have room to talk with your magic fingers when you play a piano." We all laughed. The three of is chatted for a bit before we went our separate ways to mingle some more. We ran into Chris Pine and Simon Pegg standing by the bar talking and then we found Tom talking to Abby's parents and my parents chatting up Mark and Steven. Martin and Amanda talked to Andrew Scott while sitting in a booth drinking champagne. The room is filled with other guest, about 200 in total. 

"Our mums went a bit overboard, don't you think." Abby tugged slightly on my arm. 

"Yeah, I think so. This is well above our guest list we sent." I laughed. The rest of the evening went very well and we managed to speak to almost everyone before the party was over and people filtered out around midnight. 

"Thank you both so much." Abby hugged my mum and hers.

"Yes ladies, thank you for the party." I hugged them as well before they left, we were the last ones out. We came home, crashed in bed and fell asleep right away in the arms of each other. 

The next few weeks were uneventful really, I went back to work at the studios and production office and Abby toured around London every few nights, spending the remainder of the week rehearsing and trying to compose. The appointment at the Old Royal Naval College went well, we didn't really discuss much except the colors and set up for the reception dinner and dance. We picked a deep magenta/maroon color for sashes and bows on the chairs and some flowers in the table arrangements   
*************  
See the color here: http://www.colorcombos.com/colors/5C1133  
*************  
Along with this color we picked white to set off the deep hues of the maroon. The colors will look "beautiful" in the painted hall, according to Delia and Abby. I like the colors so I go along with them. I'm told my tux vest will be the deep maroon color and Abby's dress will also feature the color somehow. Speaking of her dress, she has an appointment next week to try on some wedding gowns. My mother will go along with Abby and her parents to the appointment, I know they all will be an emotional mess, I'd probably would be too if I was going. I will just have to wait till May to see her in it, and I can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we'll go along with Abby to her dress appointment! It's sure to be an emotional day.


	26. "The Dress"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets to go dress shopping today!

Today was the day that Abby was going shopping for her wedding dress, she had an appointment at Jacquelines House of Brides, a small shop in Dartford, Kent that offered many dresses. Apparently Abby found some dresses she liked online so she made the appointment there. I don't have any clue what happens durning a wedding dress fitting or shopping day, whatever you want to call it, but I do know that Abby and the other members of the family that are going along are all very happy.

The shop is about an hour away from the house and her appointment is at ten this morning, Abby's parents came in last night, and my parents are over now getting ready to leave. Abby just asked Amanda last week to be her bridesmaid so they have been texting and phoning each other all week like school girls, it's quite adorable actually and now she is joining them today as well.

"We should go I guess." Abby stood up from the couch. The rest of the group stood up also and started to head out the door. 

"You all have fun." I waved everyone off as they walked out the door but held onto Abby's arm as she reached the door. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Have fun, remember I love you and remember you look beautiful no matter what you're in." I grinned as I looked down into her eyes. I leaned in to give her a kiss and it must have been a bit longer than we thought because the next think we know Amanda speaks up..."Alright you two you'll see each other tonight, save it for after we leave." Everyone laughed including Abby and I.

"I love you." Abby's face beamed brightly with her beautiful smile. 

"I love you too. Have fun." I let her go and watched them pull off. Abby and Amanda were driving Abby's car and the parents are driving another, they all couldn't fit in one car and didn't want to hire a car so it had to be done this way. 

My plans today consisted of heading to my home office and studying scripts all day, well at least it's what I planned on doing until I got a knock at the door. 

"Hey! What are you doing here?" It was Tom.

"I heard about Abby going dress shopping so I wanted to come take you out for a bit." I invited Tom inside and into the living room. 

"Really? Where are you taking me?" I questioned.

"I'll be out of town filming for three months so I wanted to hang out with you for a bit. I won't be back until January so I figured we could have a few drinks and hangout, watch a movie, doing something." 

"Okay, fair enough. Let me grab my wallet and we can head out." I ran upstairs to grab my wallet and then joined Tom in his taxi.

************  
ABBY'S POV  
************  
"So have you been looking at dresses online?" Amanda asked about fifteen minutes into our drive.

"Oh yeah and I've finally narrowed it down to this shop, they have all I'll need right there and I love their dresses." I replied happily. "Wait until you see their bridesmaid dresses Amanda, you will love them!" 

"I can't wait! I hope you brought tissues, it's going to be an emotional day." Amanda laughed.

"I'll be fine, it's them and you I'm worried about." I pointed behind us to Wanda and Tim's car. 

"I brought a hankie but I'm not so sure you are going to be fine." Amanda chuckled.

"Nah, I don't get that emotional." 

"You don't? I seem to recall you almost having a meltdown when Ben showed up at your party." Amanda laughed dryly.

"Well come on, give me a break. That was amazing!" I shrugged my shoulders. 

We continued to talk about this and that all the way to Dartford and soon we pulled into the parking lot down the street from the shop. We all got out of the cars and stretched our legs.

"It's right around the corner here." I motioned for everyone to follow me. A short walk later we were in front of Jacquelines, a small brick building with two bay windows that displayed a dress in each of them. We filed into the small shop, appointments kept the shop empty and quiet so the clerk could give you their undivided attention. 

"Hi, you must be the Dunkle party. I'm Gina and I'll be taking care of you all today." A tall dark haired lady greeted us as we entered.

"Hi, I'm Abby, the bride. This is my mother Evangeline, my father George, my future mother in-law Wanda and my father in-law Timothy and last but not least, my matron-of-honor Amanda." I introduced Gina to the group. 

"Welcome everyone. Let me show you to our dressing area where Abby will be revealing the dresses." Gina ushered all of us back to a slightly curved white plush couch and told the rest of the group to have a seat while she took me back to a changing area. 

"Bye guys, see you in a bit." I waved nervously as I walked back with Gina, it's a big day for me. 

"Abby, what style of dress are you thinking that you'd like?" Gina asks as we set down in the dressing room.

"Um, well I don't really know. I've seen a few dresses on your website but I'm willing to try anything you've got that will work with me." I'm ringing my hands nervously, it's all beginning to be so real, it's like it is sinking in just now. The most inopportune moment possible, I'm going to be trying on wedding dresses, I need to collect myself. I can feel my eyes burning with tears already. "Oh gees, freaking perfect." I mutter to myself as I start to fan my face. 

"Are you okay? Do you want a moment to gather yourself?" Poor Gina probably thinks I'm a flipping idiot. 

"I'm so sorry, do you mind?" I choke by tears as I fan myself. 

"I'll be back in a few moments okay, take all the time that you need dear. Would you like me to get someone for you?" She points back out towards the room where everyone is sitting anxiously awaiting to see me. 

"No no, could you perhaps just ask someone to hand me my mobile?" I wipe my tears away as Gina walks out to get my phone. She returns a moment later then leaves me alone to gather myself. I've got to call Ben, I just need to talk to him. If anyone can sooth me it's him.

***************  
BEN'S POV:  
***************  
"Excuse me Tom, it's Abby." My mobile rings at my side, I step into a back hallway of the pub that Tom and I are visiting.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Ben..." Abby sounds upset.

"Hey...what's wrong? Are you okay? Is everyone okay?" I try to get her to calm down and tell me what is the matter.

"It's fine, everyone is fine. I just..." She cries softly again. My heart is racing, head pounding.

"Please Abby, tell me what's wrong." I plead.

"It just it's all so real. I'm not scared or anything and I know we are doing the right thing getting married and I love you so much and you perfect but now I'm here and it is all sinking in and it's just..." Abby is talking so fast I can hardly understand her.

"Abby...Abby, slow down. Take a deep breath and tell me calmly what is wrong." I take a few deep breaths with her, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. "Better?" I ask after a few moments.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you. It's a big day, it's a day I've dreamed about as long as I can remember and it just hit me as I walked in here and started to talk about dresses." Abby is calmer now and I just hear a few sniffles and deep breaths.

"I know, it's a huge day. A very important day, just don't stress about it too much though Abby. You will look beautiful no matter what you are in darling. Our wedding day is the goal here, and I don't care if you show up in a tee shirt and jeans to marry me. I'm not marrying you because of what you'll be wearing that day, I'm marrying you because I...love...you and nothing we ever change that. So cheer up, remember this should be an exciting day and have fun!" 

"Thank you. You always say the things I need to hear most. Alright, I'm going to try on dresses... And Ben?" Abby takes a deep sigh of relief.

"Yes love?"

"I love you." 

"I love you too sweetheart. Have fun, I'll see you later." We hang up and I return to the bar with Tom.

************  
ABBY'S POV:  
************  
I take a few more deep breaths and dry my eyes then call Gina back in. 

"You ready dear?" She asked. 

"Yes, more than anything." I smiled. 

"I've gathered a few dresses that I think will look beautiful on you. I have several different styles here so we can try them on and take a look at each of them." Gina brought several gowns in the room and hung them up. "This first one is 'Sedonna' is a full ruffle bottom with some beautiful gems across the breast of the gown, it's strapless." Gina takes the gown out of it's plastic cover and I get undressed, Gina has all the necessary garments like the corset and the puffy slip that will help fill out the gown. 

We get it on and zipped up perfectly, it fits, surprisingly. I look down at the frilly dress, I feel like I'm in a cloud with white tule and big fluffy flowers. I can already tell I don't like this dress. It just isn't me, but I show it to the group anyways. Apparently they think the same thing I do since they all crinkle their noses. 

"Yeah, me neither." I chuckle and turn right back into the dressing room. Gina helps me undress and then hands me another dress.  
"Let's try a straight line dress this time. Not so much puffy and frilly, this is 'Victoria' it's a beautiful straight line dress but it hugs your waist and chest to give a little shape to it." 

I get this one on too and I'm actually kinda liking this. It's worth showing to the family at least. 

"Oh Abby! That's beautiful!" My mum Eve said as I stepped up onto the little platform in the center of some mirrors. 

"I like it but I don't know if it has the 'wow' factor I'm looking for or not Gina, can I maybe look at a mermaid dress?" I ask as I turn back to face Gina.

"Of course, let's get you out of this." Gina helps me down and back to the dressing room where she helps me undress again and then hands me another dress.

"This one is 'Calypso' it hugs you almost to your knees before flowing out like a mermaids tale, it has crystal working all along the body and slowly tapering off into the full bottom." 

"Umm, I don't think I like this one much either. Too tight, I feel restricted at my legs. I like the shape but maybe a little less mermaid tail tight." I laughed.

"Sure thing dear." Gina and I continued to try on dresses and a few of them that I showed to my parents and the gang. They included 'Feronia','Donatella','Carnation' and 'Moonlight' but still none of the them jumped at me and screamed this is it until...

"Okay Abby, I think you are going to really love this one. It's 'Patience' it starts like a mermaid dress but just below the hips is flows out slightly in an A line. A nice belt sits at your waist. The dress has pearl and crystal working that continues up over the chest and around the shoulders. You won't have to worry about pulling the dress up all night and making sure you don't have a wardrobe malfunction." Gina and I laughed. As soon as I walked out of the room a collective gasp came from my family and Amanda. I stepped up on the platform in the mirrors once again and I knew.

"Oh my gosh Abby." My mum started to cry, and so did Wanda and Amanda. They would never admit it but I saw some tears in Timothy's and my dad's eyes too. I smiled wide, I beamed, I glowed with excitement. And yes, I cried tears of joy.

"This is it." I couldn't stop looking at it, at myself in it. 

"Yes! It's perfect Abby." Wanda spoke up and everyone agreed.

"Is this the one?" Gina smiled.

"...yes!" I chuckled through a few tears before Amanda handed me a tissue to dab my eyes. 

"See, told you you'd cry." She laughed as she too dried her eyes. 

"Let's go get you measured and out of this." Gina took me back to the dressing room to measure me. This dress fit nearly perfect but just needed a few adjustments so I would need to come back in a few weeks after the alterations were made to get checked out again. Followed by a few more fittings before the wedding. 

"Okay what about the bridesmaid dresses?" Gina asked as we returned out to the store floor. 

"Well first this is our feature color, do you have this color available?" I pulled out a little fabric swatch of the dark purple maroon color and handed it to her.

"Yeah we have this color available for you. I'm thinking our 'Poppy' gown will look great with your dress. I'll go grab it." Gina replied and headed off to get the style of the dress. The would have to order them in the color but the style was beautiful. I had Amanda go and try it on and she loved it too so it was settled, I would come back with my bridesmaids to get them fitted for it so we could order them.  


We gather our things and we all get back in our cars and head back to London. 

"Hey, why don't we all meet at The Ivy? I'll call Ben and ask him to meet us there." I said before we all climbed in the cars. 

"Yeah that would be fine. We'll see you there." Wanda replied. 

"Amanda you want to call Martin and ask him to join us? It will take us a while to get there so he has time to join if he'd like." I ask Amanda as we sat in the car. We were about 42 minutes away and Martin was about 48 minutes so we would arrive about the same time.

"Yeah, I'll call him. The kids are at their grandmas place anyways." Amanda replied and then called him.

When she got off the phone she said that he would join us. Now it was my turn to call Ben. 

"Hey love, we are all done and now we are going to The Ivy. Can you join us?"  
****************  
BEN'S POV:  
****************  
"Well I'm out with Tom, is it alright if I bring him along?" I reply

"Sure, the more the merrier. Martin is meeting us too." 

"We'll be there. Where are you all at now?" 

"We are just pulling out of Dartford now so we are still about 40 minutes away." 

"Tom and I will make our way down now and visit the Drawing room while we wait for you guys." The drawing room is in the members only area of The Ivy and offers nice books and quiet areas to chat. 

"Okay, I love you. See you in a bit." Abby ended and hung up. 

"Hey Tom the bridal party is heading to The Ivy, you'd like to come along?" I asked Tom as I hung up. Tom and I had gone to the pub down the street to chat for a while now we were back at his place just chatting.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Tom got up and grabbed his coat. I grabbed mine and we headed out the door. It was only a twenty seven minute trip to the club on the underground so Tom and I took some hats and headed to Belsize Park station then took the train to Leicester Square station. Thankfully we kept a low profile, most people on the underground keep to themselves especially if your not in a touristy part of town so we had no trouble just sitting and chatting on the trip there. We could have drove but then it would have been another car to drive back to the house so why bother with it. 

We arrived about thirty minutes later to the club entrance. The entrance to the club is tucked into a flower shop on West Street and the club spans three floors of the building, it's nice to have a private place in such a busy area of town. There are many theaters around here but they don't get populated until after dinner usually so the are is quiet and empty for the time being, it's only a little before two now. 

Tom and I step into the club and head to the drawing room for some tea and chatting while we wait for the rest of the party. 

About thirty minutes later I see Martin coming in. 

"Hey Martin." I got up to hug him. Tom shook his hand and we all chatted while waiting for the remainder of the group. 

About three twenty I finally heard my mums voice followed by Amanda's then the rest filled into the room behind them. 

"Hi. How'd it go?" I asked cheerfully.

"She was beautiful darling! Just you wait and see." My mum patted me on the cheek and then pinched it slightly. I swear sometimes I feel like her baby again but I love her. 

"She's always beautiful." I had a huge grin on my face.

"That's sweet, you can cut the crap now. I know you want to hear about the dress." Abby laughed as she came to kiss me. 

"What? Me? Never." I exaggerated a gasp then chuckled.

"Face it mate, she's not going to give it up." Tom laughed then gave Abby a friendly hug. "You can tell me though right?" He added with a smirk.

"No, afraid not Tom." Abby shook her head and laughed at how curious the two of us were. 

"Alright, I'm starved...who's ready to eat?" My father spoke up. 

"I am." Almost everyone said and we were seated at a large table in the Library private room. 

We all ordered and chatted over some drinks, we must have stayed three hours or more. It was after seven by the time we left. 

"Abby you looked beautiful in your dress, thanks for letting me come along with you. Goodnight darling." Amanda hugged Abby then me before leaving with Martin to head back to their place. 

"Yes dear you looked wonderful! Just like a princess." My mum hugged Abby tightly. "Eve, George, we'll take you back to their flat since it won't be enough room in the car with them." She continued as she faced Abby's parents.

"Thank you. We'll see you three back at the house then." Eve spoke to Tom, Abby and I then left. 

"We'll then, our turn now." Abby chuckled as we headed out and retrieve her car. Theaters were getting a bit busy now and traffic was horrendous, the normal twelve minute drive took thirty minutes. 

"So Abby, tell us about your dress." Tom prodded.

"It won't work Tom..." Abby chuckled.

"We'll is it white?" He asked seriously. 

"Maybe...but you are not getting anymore out of me." Abby laughed. 

"Oh come on darling. Tell us." I begged.

"You don't want to ruin the surprise do you?" Abby cut her eyes over to be before looking back at the road.

"I'm okay with that." Tom laughed. 

"Okay then, I'll tell you... It's neon yellow with ribbons and big fluffy flowers everywhere." Abby said in a serious tone then busted out laughing as she couldn't control it anymore.

"Haha." Tom rolled his eyes and I laughed when I pictured such a sight as Abby in a neon gown.

We soon arrived in the driveway and headed inside, out parents waited in the car for us until we got there. 

"Won't you two come in?" I asked as my mum and dad got out long enough to say goodbye.

"No dear, we're going to get back to Kensington before it gets much later." My mum spoke as she hugged Abby and I then Tom, Eve and George. 

"Be careful. Talk to you tomorrow." I called after them as they got back in the car. The rest of us headed into the flat for a bit.

"I'm going to go home, thank you for such a great day. It was nice hanging out with you Ben. Wonderful as always to see you Abby. Eve, George, it was great to see you again and have the chance to talk.  
Night guys." Tom hugged everyone.

"Have fun filming, call me sometime." I hugged Tom and patted him in the back before he left.

"Yup, will do. Goodnight." Tom waved as I closed the door behind him. 

"We have an early early train to catch tomorrow so we better head to bed and leave you two to catch up." Abby's father said. "Goodnight princess." He kissed Abby's cheek before heading to the guest bedroom. 

"Night daddy, night mum." Abby hugged them both. "We'll I don't know about you but I'm more than ready to get comfortable!" Abby turned to face me and patted her hands on my chest lightly before getting ready to turn to head upstairs. 

"Nah...uh uh..." I took her wrist so she couldn't move. "I need a kiss, a proper kiss that is." I grinned.

"Yes sir." Abby smirked and pulled me down to her to kiss me tenderly. I kissed her harder before sweeping her off her feet and into my arms making her squeal with laughter. 

"Shhh..." You laugh as I carry her upstairs to the bedroom. 

I sat her down on the bedside before kneeling down to take her heels off.

"Babe, I can get myself undressed you know." She laughed softly.

"You've been putting on and taking off clothes all day, it's my turn to undress you now, you've had enough chances to undress yourself." My crooked smile appeared as I gave her a little wink. 

"Mmm, I'm fine with this actually." I slide her zipper to her dress down and slip it off her shoulders before pushing her back against the bed gently and pulling the dress over her hips and off her legs. I folded it neatly and laid it over the chair that sat in the corner before I returned to a nearly necked and half asleep Abby. 

"Honey, here, your pjs." I handed her some bottoms and a tee shirt of mine she liked so much. 

"Hmm?" She stirred and I pulled her up by her arms to pull the tee shirt over her head and then unhooked her bra to slid it off before Abby pulled her arms through the selves and flopped back down in the bed. I chuckled, poor thing had been up since seven this morning and was worn out from the day. I didn't bother with the bottoms so I just laid then at the bottom edge of the bed and pulled the bed down under Abby. 

"Darling, come on help me out here." I tried to turn the very tired Abby around and under the sheets but she was so sleepy she didn't help at all. 

"Abby..." I said again. 

"Hmm..." She hummed and moved just a bit to where I could get her up again. "Hey...what are you doing." She giggled. 

"Putting you to bed like a child." I laughed. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just really exhausted." Abby smile sleepily in my arms.

"I know. Now climb in bed." I motioned for her to climb under the covers and then I tucked her in before climbing over her and becoming the big spoon. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she took my hand in hers. 

"I love you. Goodnight darling." I placed a small tender kiss on her jawbone. 

"I love you babe. Sleep tight." Abby pulled my hand up to her mouth and kissed it then rested her head on it and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Abby's Dress Here: http://www.jacquelinesbrides.com/wedding-dresses.html it's "Patience"
> 
> And find the Bridesmaid dresses here: http://www.jacquelinesbrides.com/bridesmaid-dresses.html it's "Poppy"


	27. "The Unexpected News"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary for this chapter, just PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!...

It's been three months since Abby picked her dress out, it's only two weeks till Christmas and our flat is decorated beautifully. Our first Christmas in one home together and I couldn't be any more excited to wake up with Abby in my arms on Christmas morning, it's the best present I could ask for. We spent last week decorating the house, I never really decorated before so Abby brought some of her things out of storage and we used some of the things she had. Her tree was so little looking in the living room though so she dragged me out to buy another one, it's a 7.5ft spruce tree with white lights. Abby and I came home and I helped her set it up before I got a call from my agent on a matter that needed some attention as soon as possible.   
****  
 _'"Hey darling, I'm sorry but John needs me at the office to look over something and he says it can't wait." I hugged and kissed Abby._  
  
"Aw...so you won't be around to help decorate?" She puffed her bottom lip out.  
  
"No...but I'll be back as soon as I can." I kissed her on the head and frowned before I grabbed my wallet and jacket and left.'  
****  
I couldn't have been gone for more than two hours that day, I'm sure of it. Regardless, the next time I walked back into the living room of our place it had been transformed into a holiday wonderland that's worthy of a magazine cover.   
  
 _"W...what...how...how did you do this?" I stumbled for words, I couldn't speak, it was beautiful. The tree was decorated with gold and red balls and red ribbon wrapped around it._  
  
"Oh, hi! Um...this just...sort-of happened." Abby turned around as she placed a porcelain Santa on the mantel, imitating Sherlock's mannerisms in 'His Last Vow'.   
  
We both laughed and finished decorating the flat. I remember we ended up going to The Stag for some dinner and drinks after we finished that night. Anyways I tend to ramble sometimes so back to today. Today Abby was playing and speaking to the students of Bigland Green Primary School in Shadwell, only about twenty five minutes from the house and she loves to talk to children about music. It's a bitterly cold day in London and it's starting to snow a little. I begged Abby not to go but she said she didn't want to disappoint the students and left almost an hour ago. I didn't have anything to do today so I went over some things in my office at the house to pass the time until Abby got back.   
  
"Abby should have called by now..." I say out loud as I pull out my phone to look at it. I asked her to call when she got there but I hadn't heard a word.   
"Maybe traffic was bad, roads are wet." I tried to reason with myself to calm my nerves a little, I really did hate her going out like this. I knew I should have taken her, I tried to but she refused. Finally my phone started to ring and I answered without looking at the ID  
"Hello?"   
  
"Mr. Cumberbatch?" A woman spoke.  
  
"Yes, who is this?" I crinkled my eyebrows together in confusion.   
  
"I'm a nurse at Royal Hospital London Whitechapel campus. I'm very sorry to have to call you like this." The woman sounded nervous. My heart dropped, Royal Hospital is close to where Abby was going. My heart is racing now, pounding fast.   
  
"We have Abigail Dunkle here in our emergency room..."   
  
"Oh my god..." I cut her off "is she alive?"   
**************  
ABBY'S POV:  
**************  
"Please let me take you to the school." Ben begged to me this morning as I gathered my things before heading to the school I was talking to today. The sky was kind of nasty, it threatened to snow any moment.   
  
"Ben I'll be fine! Okay? I'm sorry babe but I have to go if I hope to make it on time." I grabbed his face and pulled him down to kiss me.   
  
"Call me the second you get there." He gave me a stern look.   
  
"Yes, I promise I will. I love you so much, see you later." I smiled wide, I love when he gets like this but he coddles me too much poor dear, at least I know he cares for me.  
  
"I love you too, please be careful." Ben smiled back in reply and shut the door behind me.   
  
The traffic was a little heavy today but most of the trip was fine until I got to Great Eastern street and it started to snow. I swear I think people loose their heads when they see snow and lose all ability to drive.  
  
"Oh come!" I yelled out as someone came up on my tail end and was riding so close I could only see headlights of a truck. I hate tailgaters and this particular truck was driving dangerously close.  
"If I have to stop he's going to hit me..." I think to myself and grin the steering wheel tighter. He follows me all the way until I'm about to turn on Whitechapel High Street. I've got the red light so I slow down, I'm the first one approaching the intersection when I feel the truck slam so hard into the back of me and I roll into the intersection...  
*************  
BEN'S POV:  
*************  
"Is she ALIVE?" I repeat frantically.  
  
"She's alive Mr. Cumberbatch, you need to come as quickly as you can though." The nurse says calmly. How can one person say something like this so calmly. I hung up straight away and rushed out the door, getting into my XKR and pulling out onto the main road. My head is spinning, my thoughts are racing. My chest is heaving and my heart feels like it could burst any moment. Adrenaline keeps me from breaking down into tears I'm sure.   
"Her parents...oh Christ, I need to call her parents..." I'm talking to myself out loud. "How can I tell them anything when I don't even know myself what happened or how she is or if she will live..." I cut myself off at that last word, how could I possibly question it, she has to live. She has to. I should call but I can't, not while I'm driving.  
"Full attention on the road Benedict..." I can hear Abby's voice in my head and it makes me tear up. I clear my throat and press on, failing to keep a few tears from trickling on my cheek. Deep breaths, deep deep breaths. "My parents, I need to call them." They are in South Africa for a few weeks holiday, I need them though. If I have ever needed someone so much it's right now.  
  
Snow is falling harder by the time I pull up to Royal London and I find a space in the deck to park by the emergency room. It's been thirty minutes since I got the horrible call from the nurse. I rushed inside the ER and stopped at the desk, panting from running.  
  
"I'm Benedict, Benedict Cumberbatch. Someone called me about my fiancée being brought here, please I need to see her." I pleaded as I tried to catch my breath.   
  
"What's her name Mr. Cumberbatch?" The greying haired lady asked softly.  
  
"Abigail Dunkle." I breathed, I've felt better after running for miles around Hampstead than I do right now.  
  
"She's in surgery right now sir. If you'd like to follow this aid she can show you to a waiting room and inform the doctors of your arrival." The lady pointed to a young aid standing by the desk.   
  
"Right this way Mr. Cumberbatch." The young aid speaks in a gentle tone. I walk quickly with her to a small waiting room down the hall.   
  
"Can you tell me anything?" I asked impatiently.   
  
"No sir I'm sorry, I don't know." She said then picked up a phone and dial a number.   
  
"Mr. Cumberbatch is waiting for news of Ms. Dunkle." She speaks over the phone to someone on the other end of the line.   
  
"I'll tell him nurse." She hangs the phone up and turns back to face me.   
  
"The nurse informed me there are some officers that would like to speak to you regarding Abigail's accident. They are on their way right now so please wait here. I'm so sorry Mr. Cumberbatch." The aid left the room quickly to return to the desk and help other patients. I'm numb, I can't feel, I can't process anything right now. I rest my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands as I sit in an uncomfortable chair.  I hear someone walk into the room a few minutes after.   
  
"Mr. Cumberbatch, I'm officer Stevens with Scotland Yard." A gruff voice invades my mind's blank state.  "I wanted to offer information on the accident if you'd like to know what occurred."   
  
"Please....tell me." I hesitate only for a moment as I looked up to the officer, eyes still dry of tears.   
  
"She was pushed into the intersection at Commercial Street and Whitechapel High Street but a tailgater, she was then hit in passenger side door by a oncoming vehicle and pushed sideways into another vehicle that was traveling the opposite way in her back driver side door. She missed a direct hit by a few inches. Her door was badly crushed in though and she hit her head on the window at impact hard enough to crack the glass, she was pinned against the driver door and was unconscious when we reached the scene." Officer Stevens spoke while I tried to wrap my head about how I nearly lost her, could still lose her..."no stop it..." I muttered to myself and shook my head.   
  
"Did you catch the tailgater?" I asked calmly, still in shock.  
  
"No sir, they left the scene. We have our best men on it and we will catch them. You have to trust us Mr. Cumberbatch, we will catch them and will prosecute to the fullest extent of the law." The officer stated, he sounded angry that someone could leave such a scene like that, anger that I only wish I could feel right now. I can just nod and rest my head in my hands again.   
  
"Thank you." I mumble and then the officer heads out after wishing his best to Abby and I. Inhaling then exhaling with a force I stand up and begin to pace the tiny room, I walk ten paces one way then turn back and repeat. My hands are on the back of my head for a lap before I put them on my hips for another. Aggression, agitation, fear, anxiety, it's all building up in me and I could, I WISH that I could just sob. I want to feel something...just something.   
I must have been pacing the floor for a thirty minutes or more when I'm interrupted by a doctor in a blue top and pants with a white lab coat on.   
  
"Mr. Cumberbatch, I'm Doctor Orville, Abigail's surgeon." The man offers his hand to shake and I take the offer.   
  
"Please, one thing, it's all I need to know right now... Is she going to make it?" My heart is pounding once again as I ask.   
  
"It's going to be a very touchy few days but I have no doubt that she will pull through. She is in critical condition right now and she'll be in the critical care unit until she is awake and is stable." The doctor sat in one of the hard chairs of the tiny room, I take a seat across from him.  
  
"How long until I can see her? How long till she wakes up?" So many questions are floating in my head.   
  
"She's on her way to the CCU right now, you can head up there and they will let you know when you can come in. I'd give them a few minutes so now would be the time to make any phone calls you need to make to family or friends. I'm not sure how long it will take for her to wake up. We have her in an induced coma to keep stress off of her body and brain as she heals, we will take her out of it once she is stable enough to wake up. Once we do take her out of it, It could be as little as five days, much as...well. It will be up to her body to wake her after that." The doctor stopped himself.  
  
"As much as...? You stopped, there is a chance she could never wake up?" My eyes opened wide at the possibility.  
  
"I don't want to say. I have very high hopes for her. She's fought hard so far since she's gotten her and I have no doubt that she won't continue to. You need to brace yourself for what you'll see when you get to visit her. She's on a ventilator, she has several bandages on her head where we had to relieve the pressure of swelling. Her arm was broken in a couple of areas and we've gotten a cast on it from her shoulder to her fingers. She has four broken ribs and her lung had collapsed so we re-inflated it by use of a chest tube. It will be overwhelming to you but Abigail will pull through." The doctor stood up, we shook hands again and told me he would be by later to check again on Abby. Now to call the parents, how can I tell them something so awful when they are so far away. I pick up the cream colored phone that sat on the end table and followed directions to call out of the hospital to Abby's parents.   
  
"Eve, is George there with you?" I say as Eve picks up the phone, I don't want her there by herself.   
  
"Yes of course he Ben, what's the matter?" She could detect the shakiness of my voice.   
  
"Um...I have no clue how to say this gently so I'll just say it. Abby has been in a serious accident and is at Royal Hospital London Whitechapel campus. You and George should probably come up." I spat it out so fast. Eve cried and George took the phone to see what was going on. I repeated and he informed me they would be on the first train up. We didn't talk long, just enough to tell them what happened and how Abby was before we hung up. Now to call my parents in South Africa...  
  
"I'm so sorry mum..." I couldn't hold it together anymore, as soon as I heard my mother's voice I started to weep.   
  
"Ben...Benedict tell me what's wrong. Why are you sorry?" My mum tried to get me to talk. I took a few deep breaths, enough to get myself together.   
  
"Abby, she's in the hospital. You don't need to come home if you don't want to or can't but..."   
  
"We are on the first flight we can get out Ben, what hospital? We will be there as soon as we can." My mum cut me off as the sound of cries filled her voice. I told her the information and hung up so I could get to Abby.   
  
I found the directive and followed the signs to the lifts then up to the CCU on the fourth floor. I was back in shock, back to feeling numb as I walked up to the visitor desk of the unit.  
  
"I'm Abby Dunkle's fiancé Benedict, can I see her?" I could feel my eyes burning while I tried to hold back tears.   
  
"Let me check to see sir. Just a moment." The receptionist behind the desk picked up a phone to dial to the nurses' station.   
  
"She's in bed 31 Mr. Cumberbatch. Go down to the end of this hall and take the door on the left, a nurse will direct you from there." The receptionist pointed over the desk and down to my right towards a set of double doors.   
  
"Thanks" I say then head to the door and it unlocks to let me through. I see bed 31 to my right when I walk in so I head straight there as fast as my legs will carry me. I enter to see nurses around Abby getting her settled and machines running again, I can't really see Abby yet through the crowd of nurses.  
  
"We'll be out in just a moment Mr. Cumberbatch." The head nurse looked up to see me standing in the doorway. I just nod slowly and lean against a wall so I'm not in their way. One by one the nurses leave the room and just the head nurse remains behind.   
  
"She'll be okay, we just need to keep hope." She says as she pats my back lightly and then leaves the room. For the first time I can see Abby, my precious Abigail. I pull a chair up to her bedside and sit slowly, I keep my eyes on her as I sit. I take her hand into mine and tears begin to fall. I kiss her hand and rest it on my cheek, she's got some stitches on the back of it, I'm assuming from glass. Tears turn to sobs as I rest my head in my arms on her bed never letting go of her hand.   
The sounds of the ventilator and heart monitors beep and puff slowly as I weep. My emotions finally break through the shock and I'm left a blubbering mess at my fiancée's bedside. It's two o'clock already and the sun shines through the window making the room a little warmer.   
  
I must have fallen asleep for when I woke up the room was dark and cold again, only one light above Abby's bed was on illuminating the sterile room. I looked up to Abby's bruised face in hopes she would be looking back at me, it would take a miracle for that to happen but I continue to stare, willing her to open her beautiful eyes. Twelve o'clock my watch reads, I've slept all afternoon and into the night.   
  
"Oh, hello Mr. Cumberbatch. I'm just here to check on Abigail's vitals. Do you need anything?" A petite ginger haired nurse walks into the room.   
  
"Can she hear us? I've heard people in coma's may be able to hear." I ask, I feel stupid for asking this bit I want to know if Abby can hear me if I spoke to her.   
  
"It's possible she might. We encourage love ones to talk to the patients." She replies.   
  
"Can she have visitors? Our parents are on their way to town."   
  
"Two or three visitors at the bedside is all we allow for safety reasons and only between 2pm and 8pm so our patients can rest. We let a significant other or parent to stay by their bedsides if they are in critical condition such as Abigail. Is there anything else I can help you with Mr. Cumberbatch?"   
  
"Call me Ben, please. And no I don't think I'll need anything further, thank you."   
  
"Try to rest some more Ben, it will be a long few days." The nurse says softly as she turns to walk back out of the room.   
  
"Abby, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm here honey. I'm here and I'm not going to leave your side. I need you to fight sweetheart, I can't lose you..." I start to tear up again and I have to stop talking. I kiss her hand again and rest my head in my hands as I rest my elbows on her bed. I try to fall back to sleep but I can't, I spend hours looking to Abby and holding her hand softly.   
  
I see the first rays of light outside hours later and look to my watch to see it's seven AM.   
  
"Benedict, Abigail has two visitors in the waiting room. They are Evangeline and George Dunkle, it isn't visiting hours but we are going to let one in at a time for an hour if it's okay with you." The head nurse on duty informs me.   
  
"Yes please let them in." I'm just finally ready to see someone familiar.   
A few moments later Eve rushes in the room, her eyes puffy and red.   
  
"Oh Benedict." She cries and rushes to me, we hug and share some tears.   
  
"They say she's going to make it, she's strong Eve, she's a fighter and we all know it." I try to comfort her anyway I can.   
  
"How long have you been here?" She asks.   
  
"Since I arrived here yesterday about eleven if I remember correctly."   
  
"Have you slept?"   
  
"I slept a while yesterday afternoon and all evening. I woke up at midnight and couldn't fall back asleep." I rub my eyes and sit down again after pulling another chair up to the bedside. "How long have you two been here?" I asked.  
  
"We got here around twelve last night and came straight here but we couldn't get in so we sat and tried to sleep in the waiting room until they let me back here. I just can't believe this...my little girl." Eve choked back tears again.  
  
"I know..." I rubbed her back. She stayed for thirty minutes then left to let George back and we talked for another thirty minutes until our hour was up. It was eight thirty or so by the time Abby and I were alone again. My mobile was off in this unit so I had to use the bedside phone to leave a message with my mum to call me on that phone. Eve and George's visit was too short, I need to talk to someone. I begin to dial...  
  
"Martin? It's Ben." I decided to call Martin, I knew he would be up and willing to talk.   
  
"Hey Ben, what's up? You're calling awfully early." Martin spoke.  
  
"Um...I needed to talk. Err...Abby was in an accident yesterday, she's in CCU now at Royal London." My voice is shaky again.  
  
"Oh Christ Ben, I'm so sorry. How is she?"   
  
"She's in a medically induced coma for now...I just needed someone to talk to..."   
  
"Amanda and I will be up at visiting hours to check on you and her okay. Is her parents there?"   
  
"They just had an hour to visit this morning, they will be back this afternoon. My parents are on their way from holiday too."   
  
"Alright, we will still come and have a chat okay. Let us know if you need anything."   
  
"Thank you Martin." We hang up and it's back to my quiet bedside visual.   
  
I got a few calls from different people throughout the day that were informed of the accident by Martin at my request. Several questions of how I'm doing, none of which I could answer because I don't truly know how I am. Finally two o'clock came so we finally got visitors again. Eve and George where the first two to visit before leaving to get a early dinner and rest before coming back up later. My mum called to tell me they had landed back in London now and they would be up around six tonight. At around four Martin and Amanda tapped on the door lightly and came in when I raised my head to look at them.   
  
"Thank you both for coming, you didn't have to come all this ways though." I stood to hug them both.   
  
"Of course we wanted to Benedict, Abby's important to us, you're important to us. What can we do for you? You're bound to be starved." Amanda asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I don't need anything really."   
  
"No offense Ben but you look like shit, you need a break, a rest. Some food and a nap is what you need." Martin said blatantly.   
  
"Martin..." Amanda groaned.  
  
"What?! It's true, look at him."   
  
"It's fine Amanda, I know I look it." I chuckle slightly before turning back to face Abby again. My slight smile falls from my face and I sit back beside her once again.   
  
"Can we at least bring you something?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to eat it anyways..." I say, never taking my eyes off of Abby.   
  
"Oh love..." Amanda squeezed my shoulder and took a seat beside me, Martin sat on the other side of the bed. Just having them there helped.   
  
"Do they know how long they will keep her out of it?" Martin spoke up after a few moments of silence.   
  
"No. Whenever her body starts responding again on its own then they will start to wake her up."   
  
"I'm so sorry Ben..." Amanda has tears forming in her eyes. I don't think I have any tears left to cry.   
  
"Have you contacted Abby's manager yet?" Amanda cleared her throat and asked.   
  
"Damn, no I've completely forgot about it. The school...oh gees...I've forgotten all about it. I've got to call them...call Greg. I'm sorry, I'll only be a minute." I can't believe I've forgotten this. I dial Greg, Abby's manager and explain the situation.   
  
"Greg, it's Ben. I'm so sorry I didn't call you before but the last twenty-four hours have been a bit of a blur. Abby was in an accident."   
  
"I've been trying to call her and call you and the house since yesterday. How bad was it?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Abby's phone was destroyed in the wreck and mine is off because I'm in the CCU with her. I'm so sorry I forgot to call, I've been here since she got out of surgery yesterday. She's in a coma, on a ventilator and has a broken arm and four broken ribs, swelling of the brain and several cuts and bruises. I'm so sorry about not calling you or the school..." I'm cut off when Greg starts to speak.  
  
"No, that's the last thing you need to worry about right now. I'll cancel Abby's future appearances and I will call the school to apologize. You just keep yourself healthy for her and worry about her, I'll take care of everything else."   
  
"Please let me call the school, I'd like to record a message for them and send it to them in apology. I'll keep you updated on her progress." We both hang up once Greg gives me the schools number. I call them next...  
  
"Hello, this is Abigail Dunkle's fiancé. I wanted to call and apologize for her failed appearance yesterday. She was in a serious accident and is in the hospital right now, I wanted to record a message for the students as an apology if it's possible." I spoke to the schools headmaster and we worked a way to record a message for the students.

  
"I'm sorry about that guys, thank you for sitting with her while I took care of that." I returned to my chair by Abby's bed and spoke to Martin and Amanda.   
  
"It's no problem. I guess we better go so other people can come visit." Martin said.  
  
"Are you sure we can't get you something to eat?" Amanda asked again.  
  
"No, it really alright."   
  
"Well at least try to get some sleep, we'll be back in a few days to check on you two. We'll call and check up too, and please call us whenever you need something." Amanda spoke, like my mum would.   
  
"Yes yes, I promise, now go get back to the kids." I pushed them out of the room so I didn't have to hear anymore concerns about me. I hate when people fret over me, I know it's out of love or friendship but right now I'm not worried about anyone but Abby. 

Nurses came in and out pretty often to check up on Abby and I, they all asked again and again if I needed anything. So tired of that question right now...

"Ben... I'm so sorry darling. I wish we could have been here sooner." I looked up to find my mum and dad standing in the room now. It's 6:18 now and the sun has gone down once again.

"It's fine, you couldn't have done anything anyways." I look back down to Abby and I feel my mum's hand on my shoulder.  She doesn't say anything, she knows to give me space for a while before prodding too much.

"She's going to be okay, she's got to be...right?" I say softly, almost at a whisper.

"She's going to be just fine love, she has you here with her. It's all you can do for her right now is to be there to support her. But Benedict, in order to take care of her, you need to take care of yourself too. Your father and I brought some food for you. I need you to eat...Abby needs you to eat." My mum pulled the bed table over to my chair and my father sat a Styrofoam take out container down.

"Eat son." my father said.

"You guys, really I'm fin..."

"Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch eat your food..." My mum pointed a stern finger at me while giving me a slightly evil look. I'm always in deep when she bothers to say my full name. I through my hands up in surrender and start to eat the Italian dish from a local restaurant, I may as well eat or they will never stop bugging me.

"Now you need a shower... we've talked to the head nurse here and asked about local houses you can stay at and get a rest and shower. It's one right here on campus and you are more than welcome to use it. I...we insist you do."

"I'm not leaving her side more than a few moments to use the loo, no longer than that and you and everyone else can forget about me leaving this place without Abby."

"Ben..." my father starts.

"No, listen to me...I'm not, I won't. Now if you can't sit here and talk about other things besides me then you both can kindly leave." My anger was getting out of control now.  My parents sat down quietly and left the subject alone for now. "I'm sorry, it's just that everyone has been fretting over me all day and I'm tired of it. If you want to fret, worry about Abby. She's the one clinging to life in a hospital bed, we have no idea if she knows we are here or what she is feeling or if she's feeling anything. Is it darkness that she sees or is she in a sleep like state with dreams? Is she scared, upset, in pain? I don't know and all I care about is staying here to comfort her in any way I possibly can."

"We know son. We're sorry, it's just a parents job to worry about their kids." my mum rubs my back gently as I rest my arms and head on Abby's bed. Having her here is all I needed to calm myself down, her gentle rubs lulled me to sleep.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!


	28. I Don't Need a Lecture, I Need a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben starts to feel the effects of being at the hospital to much.

By the time I woke up again I had a crick in my neck and my back was sore. I had slept through the night and the early morning sun was poking through the window. 

"Morning darling. I'm still here, I haven't left. Abby I miss you're smile, I miss the way you look at me and your sweet sleepy voice in the morning. You're going to be alright love. You wouldn't be very happy with me if you knew I hadn't left your side. You'd say 'Ben, get a shower and proper sleep! Eat and take care of yourself' just like everyone else that's set foot in here. Wake up and I'll get that proper shower instead of sponge baths at the bathroom sink. I know you can't wake up right now, medicines are keeping you out of it but I really wish you were awake. It's two weeks till Christmas Abby, if you could just...just be awake for me by Christmas morning, I'd be the happiest man in the world. Please? For me dear? I can't stand to see you like this. It rips my heart apart Abigail, one move of stupidity by a cowards mind and you end up the one in danger. I promise you all of Scotland Yards finest men are looking for that bastard and he will pay for what he did to you and to the other two cars involved in the wreck." I took a long sigh and calmed my nerves just as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in..." I looked up to find the officer that spoke to me the other day. "Officer Stevens, do you have news?" 

"I wanted to stop by to tell you personally that we've found the man responsible for the wreck."

"Thank god. Thank you...your team...everyone responsible for getting him. Can you share any information?"

"We found him at a bar around the corner from the scene. He had been drinking that morning and then ditched the vehicle and decided to go drink more. The witnesses of the wreck saw where he went and alerted the police when I came here to talk to you. I would have come sooner but we needed to know that it was the right guy. Prosecution is next now, DUI, fleeing the scene of an accident...among other charges. He'll be spending lots of time behind bars though Mr. Cumberbatch you can count on that." 

"Thank you very much, I'm relieved that he's off the streets. Still incredibly pissed it happened in the first place but glad he's caught and I can concentrate on Abby." 

"Best wishes to you both. I'll keep you updated about the case." We shook hands and he left the room. 

"Did you hear that Abby? They caught the perp that's responsible for doing this to you." I held Abby's hand tight and kissed it tenderly. 

The monitors still beeped, the ventilator still puffed with every artificial breath. The day was very long while waiting for visiting hours, I held Abby's hand and stroked it gently with my thumb, I counted the ceiling tiles then the played the alphabet game by myself. I recalled memories of my relationship with Abby, I could hear her playing the piano in the living room, see her beautiful smile the first time we met. I recalled songs I've heard and sung them to myself. 

"Abby, how would you like me to sing you a song? I can do that for you my darling." I started to sing 'You Belong To Me' 

"See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sun rise on a tropic isle  
But just remember, darling, all the while  
You belong to me  
See the marketplace in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me  
I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too and blue  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me  
I'll be so alone and without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too and blue  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
But remember, darling, till you're home again  
That you belong to me" I finished with a little kiss to her hand. 

"Hmm, now what..." I thought out loud. I decided to phone my mum.

"Hey, before you come up here today could you stop by my place and being some clothes for me? I'm going to ask if there is a shower around here I can use. I know everyone will probably appreciate it." I chuckled. 

"Sure darling. I'll see you later. How are you holding up?" She asks.

"Fine, just fine. A little bored but I wouldn't be anywhere else." 

"Okay dear, we'll see you later." We hung up and I went back to counting things and entertaining myself. Every once in a while I'd talk to Abby and tell her I loved her and just chat about this and that. My brain was mush, couldn't concentrate on anything important and couldn't think things through. 

"How are you today Mr. Cumberbatch?" A nurse walked into the room snapping me out of my dazed state.

"Okay. Tell me, is there a shower I can use around here this evening? Sponge baths are getting old." 

"Yes sir, there is a room around the outside of the unit that is offered for visitors of the patients. You're more than welcome to use the shower in there and if you'd like a proper nights rest you can sleep in one of the rooms in the visitor building." 

"Just a shower will do. I don't want to leave her any longer than absolutely necessary. Thank you." 

"Of course. Is there anything else I can do for you?" 

"Um...no, no I don't think so." 

"I'll check back in later then." She turned and left the room as quietly as she came in. It was going on 1:30 finally, visitors will start coming soon.   
I decided to sing again as I waited, that is until I got a phone call on the room phone. 

"Hello?" I answered. 

"Hey Ben it's Tom." I was surprised to hear his voice, I wasn't expecting him to call or to know what happened. 

"Hey Tom, how's it going? You're still out of town yes?" I probably sounded a bit excited which would be weird but when you talk to yourself all day a guy kinda goes crazy. 

"I'm fine. Yeah I'm still out of town filming, I'll be back the second week in January. Look man I heard the awful news about Abby, I'm so sorry." Toms voice was full of worry and concern.

"Yeah...I...um...hmm. Well it's very difficult to talk about actually Tom. Never did I think it would happen to us you know? It isn't something you can prepare yourself for or adjust to well." My voice cracked.

"It's difficult. I'm so sorry I can't be there for you two. I'll be there as soon as I can get back to London though. How are you holding up Ben? Your mum seems pretty worried about you." 

"Ah...she called you then. I'm fine I really am. I've been eating when they bring food every night and I've been sleeping in the chair beside Abby."

"You've got to get some sleep man. Decent sleep Ben, I know you've been getting sleep but a good rest in bed is what you need to keep going." 

"Tom..." I interject.

"No, listen to me Benedict. You need to keep rested and healthy for Abby. And you know if she could say it she'd tell you to get some rest. You know that Ben, come on." Tom sounded annoyed? No maybe concerned? Or a mixture of the two. 

"Yeah. Okay Tom I don't need a lecture from you too, I just need a friend right now."

"I'm sorry Ben, I shouldn't have done that. I know you just need a friend and not someone else giving you a lecture right now. I wish I could be there for you. You two are so important to me, you're like family." His voice his was apologetic. 

"It's alright Tom. You are important to us too, just like a brother but I understand you have to carry on with work. Don't feel bad about not being here, I know your heart is here with us." 

"How are you holding up? I'm not talking about rest and food, I'm talking about emotionally, mentally."

"I don't know...I was in shock at first, I spent a good two days crying. I don't think I have any tears left, I'm back to a numb state and I feel as if I'm in a bad dream and I can't wake up. It's hard seeing her like this... I'm a rock though, I'll be fine, she'll be fine, we'll be fine." 

"If you do need to talk, I'm always available. I've got to get to set but I wanted to check in on you." 

"Thanks Tom, have a good day." I hung the phone up just as Abby's parents walked in. 

"Afternoon Eve, George." I hugged them. 

"How is she today Ben?" George asked, pulling up a chair across from me on the other side of the bed. 

"Nurses say she's doing okay, still holding on like the strong woman she is." I took Abby's hand as I looked to her and I felt a soft hand on my back from Eve as she sat down next to me. 

"How are you?" Eve asked me. 

"I'm okay, I've been singing to Abby and talking to her. It gets lonesome in here with no visitors. These four walls seem like they will close in on you but just as you're about to go mad then someone phones or a nurse comes in. I long for visiting hours everyday so I can see friendly and familiar faces." 

"I wish we could be here much earlier, the nights and days are so long waiting to come see you both." Eve says. I can hear the disappointment in her voice. 

We talk for an hour or so when they leave and my parents come in with my change of clothes. 

"Oh thank you. I'm not going to be long. I'll be back as soon as I can." I stood up and took my clothes from my fathers arms. 

"Take your time Ben. Relax and come back when you're ready. Your father will get your dinner when you get back." My mum spoke before taking a seat where I had just been. 

"I'm not going to be long. I can't be away for long." I walk out the room and head to the visitor area for a shower. 

I return twenty minutes later to find the doctor in Abby's room talking to my parents. 

"Oh good Mr. Cumberbatch you're back." The doctor spoke. 

"How is she? Is she still doing okay?" I spat out. 

"She's fine, she is doing very well. I expect in a few days I'll be able to start taking her out of the coma and see how she does on her own without help of the ventilator." 

"So she's going to be awake for Christmas?" 

"Well just because we take her out of the coma doesn't mean she will wake up right away but it is possible for her to be awake by then." 

"That's wonderful news. When do you think you can begin to take her out of the coma?" I asked.

"Maybe Sunday, we just have to see." 

"Okay, thank you so much doctor. Thank you so so much." I shook his hand vigorously.


	29. "Merry Christmas Abby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby's progress takes a big leap just in time for Christmas.

What a long week it had been, every day dragged by as I waited till Sunday to arrive. Sunday, today, is the day the doctors attempt to being Abby out of her coma to breathe and survive in her own. 

"Abby, I love you so much. Please stay strong today as they try to wake you up babe." I held her hand much like I've been doing since the day she arrived. 

"Mr. Cumberbatch, good morning." the doctor comes in the room. 

"Hello." I stand and shake his hand, I noticed several other doctors and nurses follow him in. 

"We are going to examine her one final time and then we will make the decision to cut the medicine drip off or to keep her in the coma longer. Her last exam was great so I should see no reason why it wouldn't work out to wake her." 

"Great, thank you." I stepped aside as the team examined her. A few minutes had passed when the doctor turned with a smile and walked to Abby's IV pole and cut the medicine off that had been keeping her in the coma. 

"She's good to wake up now, we will need to keep an eye on her as she starts to wake. Sometime when coma patients wake the pull at the tubes and go into stress and we have to sedate them again. Key is to keep her calm and get her to focus on you to keep her distracted. Let us know if she wakes up. It could still be a few days or weeks until she opens her eyes, we just have to wait now." 

"Alright." I nodded and shook their hands before sitting back beside Abby and taking her hand. 

"You hear that Abby? You're doing really well and they are going to let you wake up. They've cut the IV off and now it's just up to you to open your eyes for us...for me. I don't expect it to happen today but when you can, please do Abby. I'll be here when you wake." I held her hand between both of mine.   
**********  
Day passed to night and then again to day repeated like this for seven days, no sign of Abby waking up for us but she still was doing well. 

"Abby, it's almost Christmas. Please wake up for me, it's all I want for Christmas darling." I teared up as I rested her hand on my cheek. 

Visitors came every afternoon as we waited for her to wake up. Another day and night passed and I woke up to a cold winter day, Christmas Day. 

Martin and Ananda had ordered a small table top Christmas tree and had it delivered to Abby's room. My parents brought a few gifts and so had Abby's parents. I just wanted one present and she was currently sleeping in bed.

"Happy Christmas Mr. Cumberbatch." One of the nurses walked in. 

"Happy Christmas Maryann." I spoke but didn't take my eyes off of Abby. 

"She'll wake up soon I'm sure. Cheer up, best not to be so glum on Christmas." The nurse Maryann said.

"I don't have much to smile at right now I'm afraid. I want her to just wake up..." 

"In time Benedict. Let me know if you need anything." And like that she was gone.

"If you wake up and don't want to smile   
If it takes just a little while   
Open your eyes and look at the day   
You'll see things in a different way 

Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow   
Don't stop, it'll soon be here   
It'll be, better than before   
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone" I sing Fleetwood Mac's Don't Stop Thinking about Tomorrow to Abby. 

"Abby? Abby can you wake up for me sweetheart?" I feel a slight squeeze of my hand and look up to look at Abby, her eyes are still closed. "Abby did you hear me? Did you understand me? Squeeze my hand again." She squeezed it gently, just the slightest feather of a grip but it was her.   
"Nurse! Nurse!" I called out and Maryann the nurse came into the room. "She's squeezing my hand!" I was tearing up while I had a huge smile on my face. 

"Abby, this is your nurse. Can you squeeze my hand please?" Maryann grabbed Abby's hand. "Great love! Can you try to open your eyes for me?" The nurse asked. Abby's eyes fluttered and twitched but didn't open. 

"It's okay love, it's okay Abby." I spoke to her calmly. "Keep trying for is darling." I said softly as I stroked her cheek with my thumb. Abby's eyes fluttered again, this time they opened and looked to me with slight panic in them. I let out a sob as tears fell down my cheeks and chuckled between cries. I was so happy to have her awake now. 

Abby's eyes darted around and her heart monitor beeped faster. 

"Hey baby, it's okay it's alright. Calm down for me love. Just breathe and look to me." I tilted her head to face me. The heart monitor slowed now and Abby breathed normally again, a few tears trickled down her cheeks as the nurse went to grab the doctors. 

"Shh...it's okay." I smiled and wiped her tears away with my thumbs and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

The doctors came in and I backed up to give some space. 

"Cough for us Abigail, we are going to take the breathing tube out. Cough as hard as you can." The doctor instructed and things were prepped to remove the tube. Abby coughed and again and again and finally the tube was out and Abby gagged slightly before coughing a few more times. 

"Great job Abigail, it's nice to see you awake. The nurse will bring some ice chips in for you to suck on. Your throat will be very sore but it will heal in time. No talking yet alright and try to keep from getting upset. All your vitals are great and now we just wait and continue to monitor you." The doctor spoke to Abby and I as the rest of the group left and I returned to Abby's side. "Any questions Benedict?" The doctor asked. 

"How long until she gets into a regular room? Gets to go home?" I'm thinking way to fast I know.

"Well we monitor her for a week or more then we get her into a regular room until she's functioning well enough to go home so we still have a road ahead of us but the major curves and turns in the road are behind us. Anything else?" 

"No that's all." I shook his hand and sat back beside Abby. 

"Okay. No talking. You can write if you can but no talking today." The doctor left with a smile and the nurse came in to deliver the ice chips for Abby to suck on then left too. 

"You have no idea how happy I am to see your beautiful eyes Abby." I continued to cry. Abby raised her hand slowly and put it to my cheek to wipe the tears away. My god it felt so wonderful to have her touch again on my face. "Can you write?" I asked. She shrugged a little but winced at the pain. 

"I'll get you paper and a pencil, hold on just a second." I got up to grab the pad of paper that was on the side table and the pencil that came along with it. "Okay here you go sweetheart." I put the bed table over her bed and put the paper on it and put the pencil in her hand. She began to write and I read it as soon as she finished. 

:Where am I?

"You're at Royal London Whitechaple hospital." I answered and Abby began to write again. 

:What happened? Why am I here? 

"You were in a bad accident up the road from here and the paramedics brought you here for surgery." I frowned as I could see her eyes get teary again. "It's alright, love." I added. 

:Surgery?

"You had swelling of the brain and they had to relieve the pressure. You also had a deflated lung and other things." 

:What other things? 

"A few cracked ribs, broken arm...nothing else major." 

:Did this happen today?

"What do you remember love?" I didn't want to tell her until I knew what she remembered. 

:leaving the house and then it started snowing. I don't remember anything else. How long have I been here Ben? 

"Almost two weeks if I remember correctly. My days and nights have sort of blended together since I got the news. Oh, Abby I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose you." I teared up once again but calmed myself down for her sake. 

:2 weeks? I don't remember them.

"They kept you in a coma until you started to heal and breathe without the help of the machines. They took you off the medicine last week but didn't wake up." 

:If it's been two weeks then that means it's Christmas?

"Yes." I smile and nod. 

:I'm so sorry Benedict! 

"No no no, shhh...don't cry Abby. It's alright." I calmed her as she started to cry. 

: I ruined Christmas! You're presents at home and I didn't get to fix you dinner or wrap your present or

I stopped her as I took her hand into mine and looked to her eyes. "Abby, the only thing I wanted for Christmas is for you to wake up for me so I could see you're beautiful face." 

:I'm sure I look like shit Ben." She chuckled but winced again in pain. 

"No, you are beautiful. I'm the one that looks like shit." I laughed, making Abby smile.

: I wasn't going to say anything. 

"It's okay I know it." I laughed out as happy tears trickled down my cheeks. 

: Have you been here all day?

"I haven't left since you came here." 

: Ben you should have gone home!

"I knew you'd say that." I chuckled more.

: at least taken a shower and slept in our bed. Where have you been sleeping?

"I took showers in the visitor room after you had been in here a few days. I took sponge baths before that. And you're looking at it, I've slept here in this chair." Abby's mouth and eyes opened wide in shock before she started to write again. 

: Benedict Cumberbatch! You should have gotten decent sleep! Wait till your mother finds out about this!

"Calm down Abby. She knows already and tried to drag me out to the visitor house on campus but I refused to leave you here alone." 

: Awe! God, I love you!

"I love you too sweetheart. Now get some rest." I kissed her forehead again and put the pencil down on the table. 

:I've been sleeping for two weeks...

"Not the proper sleep, you don't remember any of it and you're still recuperating. Get some rest, you don't have to sleep, but just rest. Even if that means you stare at me for the next few hours. We'll have visitors in a few hours." I winked and set back in the chair and held Abby's hand.   
********  
We both napped on and off, I didn't call anyone because I wanted it to be a surprise that Abby was up so when visiting hours arrived I woke Abby up gently to make sure she was still able to wake up. It's going to be awhile until I trust that she won't fall back into the deep sleep state she had been in for the last week. 

"Your parents should be here soon." I said as she woke up and I saw her beautiful eyes once again. She smiled wide and studied me in silence until we got a knock at the door. 

"Happy Christmas!" I exclaimed as Eve and George entered with a few things under their arms. "We all have a major present today." I smiled and looked to a tearful happy Abby. 

"Oh my gosh! Abigail!" Eve cried and rushed to Abby, being careful not to hurt or harm her as she kissed her over and over on her cheeks and forehead. 

"Princess." The usual reserved George cried and hugged and kissed Abby after even allowed him some room. 

Abby picked her pencil up and began to write. 

:Happy Christmas mum and dad sorry I ruined Christmas.

"Honey you made Christmas so much better! You didn't ruin it at all. Now you're awake we can all open the presents we brought." Eve took gift and handed to me then George took one and put it on Abby's table. 

"Go on, open them." George urged us.

Abby began unwrapping hers as fast as she could, inside it was an old pink teddy bear that had been worn by the years. I didn't know what it was but Abby teared up and hugged her parents as best she could before picking up her pencil and writing.

:Thank you both so much! Ben this is Jessy, my childhood teddy bear. I used to hold it every time I got sick or had surgery or I was scared. My parents have this to me the day I was born and it didn't leave my side until I came to London. It was always in my room or house nearby me, ready for a hug. 

"How perfect. You'll love having it nearby now. Guys that was brilliant." I said, even I had a tear in my eye. 

"My little girl was sick, she needed an old friend to hold." George choked out before wiping his tears away and holding on to Eve.

"Go on Ben, open it." Eve said.

I unwrapped the box and opened it to find a soft dark blue blanket. "Thank you both so much, I will be using this to keep me warm at nights here. Our gifts to everyone are at home so once Abby gets out of the hospital we'll all celebrate a late Christmas." I said after hugging Eve and George. 

We all chatted and Abby joined in by writing, this must have taken up a few hours because we got a knock on the door saying my parents were here. Even and George left, agreeing not to tell them anything and letting it be a surprise.

Their visit went much the same, happy tears and chatting and another few hours passed by until Amanda and Martin showed up and my parents left. 

"Oh god! You're awake Abby!" Amanda beamed as she hugged her gently and held her hand. "How are you feeling?" She continued.

:I'm okay, a little pain but not much. 

"So happy to see you awake Abby. We've all been so worried about you. Ben's been a nervous wreck." Martin smiled and hugged her. 

:I've heard. Thank you both for helping him out while I've been...well asleep? 

Everyone chuckled and wiped tears away from their eyes.   
******  
Visiting hours were over and Abby and I were alone again and very tired. 

"Happy Christmas Abby, I love you so much." I kissed Abby tenderly and she picked her pencil up and began to write. 

:Happy Christmas Benedict. I love you more than you'll ever know. 

She pushed the paper to me and smiled and I nodded.

"I know." Kissing her one more time before we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to get this added, I've been writing so much and it kinda got pushed aside for the week.


	30. "Let's Go"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally looking up!

It's been almost week since Abby woke up and it's now New Years Eve. Abby gained her voice back three days after waking and it's getting stronger everyday. I still haven't left her side and I don't plan on it until she leaves beside me. 

"We're staying up till midnight right?" Abby smiled as she woke up from a nap, it's around eight pm now. 

"We'll see." I slid my thumb over her cheek lightly.

"Come on, please can we?" That smile could melt my heart and make me give her anything she wanted.

"Alright, if you can stay awake then yes we'll stay up." I took my hand from her face and held her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it.

"I'll be fine, it's you that might fall asleep." Abby and I chuckled, I nodded because she was right.

"How are you feeling?" I think I must have asked her that a thousand times since she woke up Christmas Day. 

"Still fine darling." We looked to each other, both smiling, reflecting on the events of this year. 

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, Abby snapping out from her daze. 

"So many things." 

"Tell me." I urged her.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to have you beside me. How happy I am to be marrying you on five months. About all the events of this past year, like being swept away to Lyme Regis and climbing Golden Cap, swept off to Switzerland for a romantic getaway and being proposed to by the man I've always dreamed about. Last but not least, how much I love you." Jeez her words could pierce my heart and fill my soul with her beauty. "What are you thinking about? I can see your wheels turning." 

"Hmm." I chuckle. "Many of the same things you were thinking. I'm thinking about how happy and grateful I am to have you still with me, how thankful I am to the staff of this hospital for providing amazing care to my beautiful bride. I'm thinking about what it will be like the day of our wedding when I see you walk down the aisle to say 'I do'." 

"I can't wait for that day." Abby smiled and sighed contently. 

"Neither can I, neither can I."   
********  
"Five...four...three...two...one... Happy New Year!" We both counted down from the clock on the wall and immediately kissed each other tenderly for what seemed like forever. 

"I love you Abigail." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Benedict." She whispered against mine. 

We held hands until we both fell asleep again not to wake up until around ten o'clock that morning.   
******  
The next few weeks were spent in physical therapy for Abby, trying to get her back on her feet and making sure she had all the cognitive functions. On top of that she had a mental health doctor come in and speak to her. It's been six weeks since Abby come into the hospital it's now January 22nd, her arm has heal and her ribs are healed, she's as good as new and doing great. We expect a notice from the doctor any day saying she can come home. 

"Knock knock." The doctor taps at the door and comes in.

"Hello Dr. Orville." Abby says cheerfully.

"Morning doctor." I shake his hand.

"So how are you feeling today Abby?" He asks.

"Bored! I'm ready to bust out of this place." Abby laughs, the doctor and I join in. 

"Well what if I told you that you could do just that." The doctor smiled wide as he looked to Abby and I. Abby and looked to each other in surprise before looking back to Dr. Orville.

"Really?" Abby tears up with a smile.

"Truly! You have been doing so well and all of your testing in therapy has been coming back normal or above normal the last week so that gives me the pleasure to finally let you get home." Abby and hugged and kissed as joyful tears streamed down our cheeks. "Are you ready to get home?" He asked.

"Of course! God yes!"

"Alright then. I've already gotten the papers drawn up. First things first, I don't want you returning to work just yet, you may think you are back at 100% but you've been in bed for a very long time and you WILL get tired easily so rest up. Benedict I'm counting on you to make sure that she does." 

"Yes sir, you won't have to worry about that." I replied.

"No strenuous activities, and yes that includes..." The doctor waved his finger between the two of us before continuing on. We got what he meant. "Also including no heavy cleaning and I don't want you driving for another few weeks. Your pain has been controlled with regular pain killers so you can continue to use those if you should find yourself in pain. No smoking, no drinking. Blah blah blah...you know." The doctor placed the paperwork on the bed table for Abby to sign and for me to sign since I would be caring for her. 

"Well then Abigail, I'll get a nurse in here to take your IV out and get your heart monitors off and you'll be good to go. I'd like to have a check up with you in a month to check on you. The nurse will call you closer to time to set something up. Please call if you have an concerns, that goes to both of you." The doctor looked at me and Abby. 

"Thank you so much for taking care of me." Abby hugged Dr. Orville and shook his hand.

"Thank you doctor, I don't know what I would have done without Abby." I hugged him too and patted him on the back.

"Take care guys." He turned and walked out, the nurse came in as he left and began to unhook Abby from the monitors and taking the IV out. A big bruise was on her arm where the IVs had been all these weeks but it should disappear in time. 

"Mr. Cumberbatch, I sent some aids up to help you take her gifts and things to the car. You can also bring the car around to the patient pick up door." The nurse said and some aids came in to help me out. 

"Thank you. I'll see you in a minute Abby." I said as I loaded my arms with things and the aids did the same, we all walked to my car with little interference and loaded the car up. I thanked the nurses and then pulled my car around to the designated area before heading back to Abby's room. She was sitting in a wheelchair and ready to go when I got back. 

"I'll push her, if that's okay?" I asked the nurse and she nodded. When we got out to the hallway again the nurses that had been taking care of Abby since she arrived were lined up and cheering as we left. We said goodbye and hugged and shook hands before continuing to the car. I helped Abby get in the car and the nurse took the wheelchair as I sat down in the drivers seat. 

"Okay?" I looked to Abby who almost looked a little anxious. She nodded and smiled as I pulled off heading back to Hampstead and to the house we hadn't seen since December. Thank god my mum and Abby's parents had taken care of the place for us. 

"Call mum." I directed my cars Bluetooth system to call my mother, she picked up soon after the first rings.

"Hello?" She said, her voice coming through the car speakers. 

"Hey Mum, we've got great news!" 

"What's that?" She asked curiously. 

"I'm on my way home Wanda!" Abby cheered.

"Oh my gosh that's wonderful darling!!! That's the best news. We'll be over to check on you two later and bring dinner." My mum said happily.

"That isn't necessary mum." I spoke up.

"No protesting, I'm doing it. Now go call everyone else and we'll see you later." My mum hung up without giving us a chance to try and change her mind. 

After the call ended we called Eve and George who had traveled back to Lyme last week to take care of business before coming back up to London. They were very excited to say the least and said they would be up tomorrow for a few days to help out.

"I think we'll have enough help from our mums to care for an army." Abby laughed.

"I think we will have so many visits from them we will need a break by the end of it all." I joked.

We loved our parents, they would do anything for us. Between them and friends we are sure we will never need to ask twice for any help. 

Abby looked nervous just about all the way home and when we pulled into our driveway she sighed in relief. I helped her out of the car and into the darkened house. 

"Let's sit you down and I'll get some curtains opened." I ushered her to the sofa and made her comfy before drawing the curtains and letting the sun shine in and then retrieving the items from the car, hauling them into the house. 

"There we go." I turned around after sitting the last flower arrangement down on the mantel, Abby had her head in her hands and she was crying. "Darling, what's the matter?" I rushed to her side and sat beside her, pulling her to my chest and rubbing her back gently. "Honey, tell me." 

"I was scared, all the way home." Abby sobbed.

"Shh...it's alright, it's alright now." I comforted her.

"No it's not Ben! How will I ever leave the house again if I'm too scared to be in a car? I'm terrified of getting in another wreck." Her body shook as she sniffled and cried more. I didn't have a clue how to respond to that, that one wreck has scared Abby to death. Damn the SOB who caused this to happen, I hope he pays serious time in jail for doing this to my beautiful girl. I could only hold Abby tighter as I rubbed her back and arms repeatedly and shush her softly.

"We'll figure it out Abby, don't you worry sweetheart." I managed after I let my anger die down. Abby laid her head on my lap as she curled up on the sofa and fell asleep. I slipped out after she was sound asleep and I called back to Dr. Orville's office. 

"Hey doctor, it's Ben Cumberbatch. I found Abby very upset after we got in the house and she confided in me that she was scared all the way home in the car, she doesn't want to ride in any anymore." 

"It's understandable for the trauma she endured. I advise you to make an appointment with a therapist that will come to the house and help her overcome her fears, it will take awhile but we need to get it under control quickly before the fear expands." The doctor suggested.

"Thank you doctor. I'll look up some for her now." We hung up. I set down in the recliner in the living room so I could keep an eye on Abby. I then searched on my phone for some doctors that could help and made house calls. 

A few hours passed by when the door bell rang and I jumped up to answer it before Abby woke up. I held my finger to my mouth as I opened the door to my mum and dad who held Pyrex dishes of Abby's favorite dish, chicken parmesan. I let them in and they headed to the kitchen, I followed behind them. 

"Sorry about that, I don't want to wake her." I said in a hushed tone as we got in the kitchen.

"How is she?" My mum asked just as quietly.

"She broke down when we got home. She said she's scared of riding in cars. I called the doctor and he suggested a counselor so I'm looking one up that makes house calls." 

"Oh poor dear." My mum said as she set the dish down on the counter. "We'll let her sleep then a bit before dinner. 

My mum, dad and I sat in the kitchen for an hour or so until we all got pretty hungry so I went to wake Abby. 

"Hey, Abby darling. Dinner is here love, won't you get up and join us?" I rubbed her arm softly and she turned to her back and looked up to me as she rubbed her eyes. "Hi, love" I smiled. 

"You're parents here?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes dear, they brought dinner and my mum is heating it up in the oven right now. It's you're favorite." I helped her sit up slowly to prevent her from getting dizzy. 

"Chicken parm?" She replied happily with a smile.

"Yup. Now come on, let's get you in the kitchen." I helped her up.

"You know I can walk by myself, right?" Abby let go of my hand as we walked to the kitchen. 

"I know, I'm just...being cautious love." Just home for a few hours and already refusing help, could be a long recovery.


	31. "One More Day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up in April of 2015, just a month until the big wedding! Were then taken closer and closer to the big day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait anymore, this May seemed rushed but I want Abby and Ben to be married! I've waited so long, I can't wait anymore. Stay tuned for the day and whatever lies ahead for them!

It been so crazy these past few months, I can't keep my days straight anymore, here we are in April already! April! One month until the wedding day, our wedding day. I can't seem to wrap my head around that, me...getting married to the prettiest and kindest woman I know. Abby's been so brave these last few months, between physical therapy and counseling she's back on her feet, back to work and back to riding in cars again, she's still having a few problems driving so for now we will hold off on pressing that. Neither one of us can think about anything other than the wedding and all the things we have to do to get ready for it. I've got my tux, Abby's dress is at Amanda's and Martins to keep me from looking, final preps are being made for flower arrangements and decorations for the reception along with menus for our dinner, seating charts and music. It's stressful at times but Abby and I have been planning this together since the start and we will make it through in one piece.  
*********  
Two Weeks Until The Wedding Day:

We had our meeting with the vicar at the church last week and got everything settled with the ceremony. 

Final preparations are being made and Abby and I have been dancing nightly to the song we picked out for the first dance, between the two of us we've managed to get down our steps and have become pretty good at them. Sure the first few times we've stepped on each other's toes but we've pulled through. 

I've also been taking lessons with my best friend James Rhoads on the piano, I want to surprise Abby with "Clair de Lune", it's a favorite of mine and I know she will love seeing me be able to actually play something. James has said I've done pretty well and he thinks I'll do just fine. 

Just two more weeks...just fourteen days until I marry the woman of my dreams.  
*********  
Two Days Till The Wedding:

"Morning beautiful. Two more days..." I woke up with Abby snuggled next to me and placed a kiss on her head. 

"Morning handsome. 48 hours..." She stretched out a bit and looked up to meet my eyes.

"How can one person look so beautiful so early in the morning? Do you get up then sneak back into bed?" I smiled wide and kissed her nose. 

"Nope, it's all me. Fairies come and sprinkle me with magic dust and makes me beautiful." Abby spoke with a straight face but couldn't hold it in anymore and we both started to laugh. 

"I was beginning to wonder who was the actor here." I chuckled. 

"Come on, we both know that's you. Now, we've got last minute stuff to do so let's get up and get going." Abby tried to get out of bed but I held her tight and she wasn't able to leave.

"I was hoping for morning fun." I pouted. 

"No, let me go. Remember we weren't having any 'fun time' this week?" Abby tried to wiggle out of my arms. 

"Aww...Well can't we just snuggle all day?" I have my best puppy dog eyes. 

"Nope, that won't work. Let me go or the tickle monster makes a visit." Abby slid her hand up my chest and to my sides, when I didn't let her go still she started tickling me. I laughed and squirmed but didn't let her go, instead I pulled her on top of me and tickled back, I tickled her legs and sides, back and arms. She leaped off of me and ran out the room and down the hall, I quickly followed her, both of us laughing loudly. I managed to catch her after dodging each other in the guest room, both of us falling onto the bed in fits of laughter. 

"Stop stop! I surrender!" Abby gigged, I could listen to her laugh all day. I stopped my tickle assault and pulled her into me and kissed her hard, both of us breathing heavily already. 

"Breakfast at Polly's?" I asked as we caught our breaths. 

"Mmm, sounds yummy." Abby got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower I tried to get in with her but I'd been banned from joint showers this week. So instead I stood at the shower door and looked pitiful until Abby pulled me in but made me keep well away from her. 

Thirty minutes later we were arriving at Polly's where we sat down, ordered tea and food and ate in relative silence except for the occasional question about the wedding and reception. 

"Do I have to spend the night away from you tomorrow?" I frowned. 

"Yes, it'll be worth it okay. I hate it too but it will all be perfect as we see each other the next day." Abby reached across the table and held my hand. 

"I know, I just hate sleeping without you. It's going to be so weird sleeping in my old room at my parents place." 

"Yeah but it'll be sweet..." Abby smiled. 

"Sweet?" I chuckled.

"Yes, sweet! Now, we better get to the station to pick my parents up." Abby's parents were coming in town today and staying at our place with Abby for the wedding, the wedding night they would just be staying at a hotel in town for the night before heading back home. 

We headed off after paying the bill and the rest if the day was spent talking to the wedding planner Delia and to friends and wedding party members about what we had to do at the rehearsal tomorrow night. 

We all turned in early since tomorrow would be very busy as well.   
******************  
The Evening Before The Wedding:

The wedding party and our parents were all at the Old Royal Naval College chapel on time and we waited for instructions from the vicar about our positions and cues and whatnot. 

The bridesmaids and my groomsmen were already in their places in the chapel and I was instructed to enter from the side door and stand by my grooms men and wait for the music to begin announcing Abby's arrival with her father. The organist started to play and Abby and George walked down the isle, I met them and the vicar explained how he would ask if George would give his daughter way to me and so forth, I then took Abby's hand and we headed back to stand in front of the vicar at the front of the chapel. We were told briefly about the vows and when we were all done with the lighting of the candle and would be pronounced husband and wife we were told to kiss. I think I may have kissed Abby too much at that moment, everyone laughed and finally we made our way back down the isle arm in arm with our bridesmaids and groomsmen following behind and like that we were done with the rehearsal.

"Abby, Ben, before you two head off could you come with me to approve the hall for dinner and the undercrofts for the dance?" Delia grabbed us before we had gone off to far. 

"Oh yeah that would be fine." I nod and Abby and I excuse ourselves from the group. "We'll be right back guys then we'll head to dinner." 

After a walk across the courtyard we looked at the undercrofts then we arrived at the Painted hall and it was beautiful, the tables lined up owned to end in a banquet style setting with the center head table being where Abby and I would sit. 

"Flowers will be here tomorrow and will be place in the center of each table, china will be placed on the tables before guest arrive. The ceremony will be over around five and the guest will be taken here while you two and the wedding party and parents will be getting photographs done, they will then be lead inside and ushered to their seats at the front tables, best man beside you Ben and your matron of honor beside you Abby. Dinner will be brought out along with wine and champaign then after dinner and speeches all the guest will be taken to the Undercroft for dancing and mingling while more photos are taken of the two of you then upon your arrival you'll be announced as Mr. & Mrs. Benedict Cumberbatch..." Delia kept talking but with the mention of Mr. & Mrs. Cumberbatch something hit me, this was going to be real...I WAS getting married...tomorrow. 

"Ben?" Abby tugged me on my arm, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Hmm? Sorry." I shook the thoughts from my head.

"You okay?" Abby looked at me.

"Never better my love."

"Come on, let's head to dinner, I'm starved." Abby and I walked back to the group after saying goodbye to Delia.

"All done?" My mum saw us first as we walked back towards them.

"Yup, everything is ready and I'm ready for dinner." Abby chuckled. 

"We'll meet you all at the restaurant." I said. Abby and I were riding with our mums and our dads were riding together, the rest of the group drove their own cars back to town.

The rehearsal dinner would be held at Dinner by Heston Blumenthal at the Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park, just up the street from my parents place. Everyone met up in the lobby of the hotel and headed to the restaurant's private dining room. 

It was twelve of us total, myself and Abby, my mum and Dad, Eve and George, my best man James, Abby's matron of honor Amanda Abbingtom, Tom and Martin, Louise and my sister. 

Abby and I were sat at the center of the table and we all ordered champaign and our food then chatted with each other during dinner. 

Abby and I tapped our glasses lightly to get everyone's attention and stood up, holding hands and holding our glasses in the other. 

"Abby and I just wanted to say how happy we are to have you all be apart of our big day, you all are near and dear to our hearts and we owe you so much." I spoke, voice cracking just slightly.

"I want to thank you all for your friendship and taking me into your hearts as family. Since this is the first time we've all gotten together since I got our of the hospital I also want to take the opportunity to say thank you, thank you so much for caring for Benedict while I was in my coma and thanks for standing by my side during my recovery, it's so important to me and you will never know just how much I am." Abby teared up, making me tear up and pretty much everyone around the table tear up too. "To you Benedict," Abby turned to me "I owe you so much, you are the light in my eyes, my knight in shining armor, my prince that came riding in on a white stallion. I love you so much Benedict and I can't wait to be your wife and continue our incredible journey together." That's it, I had completely lost it now, smiling this huge ass grin and crying like a baby. Abby wiped my tears away with her thumb and kissed me tenderly making the guest go "awwww". I cleared my throat and tried to get my act together so I could speak.

"Abby," my voice was shaky but I continued "my beautiful Abigail, I too owe you so much. You've made me so happy, I have never been so fulfilled as I am right at this moment. We've been through so much in our short time together but I wouldn't change anything. From The first night in the concert hall to the peak of golden cap and on to the peak of Schilthorn and back to our wonderful home I wouldn't change anything. I've seen a different side of life since I met you and I can't wait to call you my wife. I love you sweetheart." Now Abby and I were both blubbering messes. 

"Someone better bring lots of buckets tomorrow...if this is what they are like now can you imagine how they will be at the actual ceremony?" Martin said breaking the silence and making us all laugh. 

"I'll bring the tissues." Tom joined in causing everyone to laugh more. 

Abby and I kissed again and sat back down. My mum stood up next.

"Abby, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter in-law, I know you aren't technically my daughter in-law yet but you have been part of the family since I first met you, Tim and the rest of the family feel the same way darling. I've never seen my boy this happy in my life and for that I need to thank you. Love you both." More little tears then George stood up. 

"Benedict, when I met you in Lyme Regis on that little getaway weekend for Abby I knew you made her happy, you were a good man from the start. I've met her other boyfriends before and couldn't stand them, but when I met you and had a good conversation man to man I knew then that you would be there for my daughter in every way possible. Thank you Timothy and Wanda for raising such a fantastic man. Thank you Benedict for being there, always, for my little girl. Eve and I couldn't be happier to call you our son in-law." We all raise our glasses and take a sip at the end of everyone's speech. 

"To the happy couple!" Everyone cheers. 

It's around nine o'clock by the time we finish and get up to leave the restaurant we hug everyone goodbye. Amanda and Martin are staying in town for the night, Amanda dropped of Abby's dress early this morning on their way into town and Amanda would be heading to the house in the morning to help Abby prepare for the ceremony. I would be going with my parents to their place and my half sister would be staying in a hotel with her family for the night, Abby would be returning to our Hampstead home with her parents. 

I pulled Abby to the side after everyone left and our parents left us alone for a moment to say goodbye.   
"I love you. One more night and we'll be married." I smiled as I held her face in my hands and she rested her hands on my chest.

"I love you too babe. Can you believe the next time we talk we'll be at the ceremony? I can't wait to be Mrs. Cumberbatch. Try to sleep well." 

"You too love. I'll see you tomorrow as you walk down the isle to me." We kissed tenderly until my mum stuck her head in the room and spoke.

"Come on, you'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow evening." My mum said. Abby and I chuckled lightly and kissed once more before leaving hand in hand until we got out to our cars. My mum pulled my other hand as Eve pulled Abby's and we were pulled apart. 

"Goodnight love!" Abby calls back to me.

"Goodnight darling." I call back.

"You two act like it will be a year until you see each other again." Eve laughs. 

"Yes seriously Benedict, you'll have years to hold her in your arms, you can live one night without her." My mum added and we both were ushered into our cars and drove off into our separate ways.


	32. "Our Wedding Day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The big day is finally here!

I don't think I slept much last night, it's impossible to sleep without Abby's sweet lite snores to lull me to sleep. I nearly texted Abby so many times last night but I resisted. I tossed and turned most of the night, I might have gotten about four hours of sleep. I'm lying in bed right now and staring at the ceiling, the sunlight coming through my old bedroom windows. My alarms goes off and startles me from my thoughts, I reach over for it and turn it off then sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Ben?" A knock at the door, my mum.

"I'm up. Come in." I called for her and she opened the door and walked in holding a cup of tea for me. 

"Here my boy." She hands the cup to me and pulls my face over to hers and kisses me. She sits down beside me as I take the cup. 

"Thanks mum." I smile and start drinking. 

"How'd you sleep?" 

"Bloody awful." I rubbed my eyes.

"So sorry dear." She rubs my back as if I'm still a little boy. "Nerves?" 

"A few." I smirk a little and sip more tea.

"It's natural dear, it's a big step." 

"I'm ready for that, I'm not ready for all eyes being on me. It's strange because at events and premiers I'm in front of hundreds at times and here it's close to a hundred but all eyes will be on Abby and I, I won't just talk a little, take some photos but I'll be standing in front of these guest and taking vows. I'm ready, absolutely ready mum but...do you know what I mean?" I turn to her and take the last sip of tea.

"I do dear, it'll all be great though. Now come on, get up and in the shower. We leave in two hours to head to the chapel." My mum took my cup and I gathered the clothes I was wearing to the chapel, I have my suit here but I don't want it to get wrinkled on the way there, I step in the shower, wash my hair and eat a little brunch as it's already eleven.

Martin, Tom and James show up at my parents place since they will be taking the limo with us to the ceremony. 

"How are you holding up?" Tom patted me on the back and held my shoulder.

"I'm fine right now. I need some sleep but I'm okay." I smiled and hugged my three groomsmen. 

"Okay boys, are you all ready?" My father comes to the door dressed in his nice suit, my mum behind him in her beautiful dress she bought for the occasion. 

"More than ready." I smiled and headed for the door first. "James you've got the rings right?" I asked looking back to him.

"Yes, right here." He pulled out the box and put it back into his chest pocket again for safe keeping.

"Let's go then boys." My mum ushered all of us out of the flat at twelve o'clock. Three hours till the ceremony starts.  
********  
ABBY'S POV:

"Wake up dear." I felt my mum nudging me as I slowly woke up. "You've got to get ready Abby! The girls are here for hair and make up. Rise and shine." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was ten o'clock already, I didn't fall asleep until five this morning, I wanted to text Ben so many times and nearly did, somehow I had a feeling he wanted to do the same. 

"Go get in the shower...chop chop." My mum pulled me out of bed and handed me my undergarments and white silk robe that I would wear while I had my hair and make up done. 

After showering and heading downstairs I found Amanda, Ben's sister Tracy and Louise waiting for me, they all grabbed me in a hug as I reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"Happy wedding day!" They all sounded as if they've had ten cups of coffee already and I laughed. 

We all sat down in the kitchen while we got our make up and hair done while we chatted about work and friends and this and that, all of us avoiding talking about today as we didn't want to ruin our make up with tears before we even got to the chapel. 

After hair and make up we were ready to head to ORNC with my dress and shoes in hand and me in a button up top and pants so I wouldn't mess my hair up. 

"Ready?" My dad asked and we all nodded, I could see a little tear in his eye already just before he wiped it way. We all piled into the limo and were whisked away towards our destination.   
***********  
BEN'S PIV:

We arrived to ORNC around one o'clock due to traffic but we still had two hours till the ceremony. It's almost two thirty now...thirty minutes till the ceremony. I have my suit on, morning jacket, vest and white shirt and tie. The vest and tie is the purple reddish color we picked out in September to the beginning of the planning. 

I've been pacing the room for what seemed like an hour until my mum comes in with something in her hand. 

"How are you holding up son?" Her sweet smile lights her face up. 

"I'm ready...my stomach is in knots right now, I just want to see her and hold her and kiss her and...have her as my wife." I start pacing again while holding my head at the temples in my hands.

"Ben, sit son. There is something Abby have more to give to you." She sat in a red velvet and gold chair, she looked like a queen on her throne, I took a seat beside her on the chairs ottoman and took the small box and letter.

"Dear Ben:   
When you read this it will be almost time to walk down the aisle to our future together. I'm not really good at these things but I've tried my best...here goes nothing.  
Benedict, when I opened my door that night at the concert hall something clicked in me, I won't say I knew then that we'd be getting married but I knew you were right for me, and boy have you proven that. You've put up with my breakdown when stress was high, you always have swept me off my feet whenever I saw you, you took me to some of the prettiest places on earth and you've stood by me for weeks on end while I was in hospital. I can't thank you enough Benedict for making me the luckiest girl in the world. I love you darling, I'll see you soon.   
Xoxoxo Abby"

My eyes watered now and I quickly wiped them away and looked in the box. It was cufflinks, engraved on them "I Love You" and on the other "Always" on the backside was our wedding date "16/5/15".

I quickly replaced the ones I currently had on with my new pair. 

James came in as I was putting them on. "Almost time mate." He patted my shoulder. 

"Have you seen her yet?" I asked right away.

"No, no sorry I haven't. She is here though." James smiled then headed back out to get lined up for the ceremony. 

"Mum, have you seen her?" I turned to her.

"No, sorry son, I haven't. It's almost time Ben. Are you ready to head out there?" Her smile warmed my heart and we hugged as my dad came in. 

"Son, your mother and I are so proud of you and the man you've become. Abby's a wonderful girl and I can see how happy she makes you, it's the same way your mum makes me feel. Let's get you out there." My dad said and then hugged me.

"First I need to say something..." I stopped them. "I need to say thank you. Thank you for wiring so hard to put me through the best schooling a boy could ever get, thank you for supporting me in my career and supporting me always. I can't imagine where I'd be if you two hadn't encouraged me and taught me so well about life and how to be a gentleman. I wouldn't be here, getting ready to marry my beautiful bride if it weren't for you both. I love you mum, I love you dad." My mum was already crying and I'm pretty sure my dad was holding back a few tears too. 

"Come on mate, we're waiting on you." Tom stuck his head through the door and winked. I nodded and we all walked out, I headed to my door at the side of the chapel while my parents we seated in the chapel. I had a few quiet moments to myself as I waited. I reflected on the whirlwind of the past twenty months with Abby.  
****************  
ABBY'S POV:

"I will not cry..." I sniffle and try to stop my tears. I've got my dress on and I'm standing in front of the full length mirror in the room. I'm alone right now, everyone else running around taking care of other things.   
"You better not cry..."I clench my teeth together. 

"Abby honey, can I come in?" My mum says on the other side of the wooden door.

"Yeah." I choke a little but clear my throat and hold back my tears. 

"Abby you look beautiful." My mum helped me put on the dress just a little while ago but now she came into the room with a small bag and letter. "This is from Benedict." She handed it to me and I sat in a chair by a vanity.

"Dear Abby,  
It's almost time sweetheart. We've waited and have been through so much together just in these past few months but the wait has been worth it, you scared me to death the day I got the news you were in the hospital, for days I couldn't think of anything except the love I had for you. You kept me going...just like you always do. Abby they're no words to tell you how much I love you and thank you for everything you've done for me. You stuck by me in my crazy scheduling and filming, we hurdled over breakdowns together, it's only made us stronger. I can't wait to see you at the end of the aisle today and call you my wife. I love you sweetheart.   
Love, Benedict."

"I said I wasn't going to cry..." I bit my tongue to distract myself and raised my head to keep the tears from falling down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and looked through the tissue paper to find a little jewelry box. Inside was a charm for my charm bracelet! It was a silver heart with "I love you more than yesterday, less than tomorrow." On the back was ADC my new initials and BTCC and our wedding date. 

"It's perfect!" I took it out and noticed the bag was still heavy and pulled out a little jewelry plier so someone could attach the charm to my bracelet, of course I was wearing it today, I wear it everyday. It's our relationship time line basically. "Oh good dad, you're here. Can you put this on for me?" My dad walks into the room and helps me get the charm onto my bracelet.

"It's time sweet girl." My dad has a tear in his eye. My mum and dad hug me tightly and my mum goes to take her seat. I take a deep breath and walk out to the chapel doors where the bridesmaids and groomsmen are. First in line is Martin and Tracy, second is Tom and Louise and then in front of me is James and Amanda. The doors open and they begin to walk down the aisle to the alter and take their positions then our flower girl and ring bearer walk down the aisle and head to their parents after getting to the front. They are Ben's godchildren and they are so adorable. The doors close and my dad and I take our stand and wait. 

"I love you daddy." I kiss his cheek.

"I love you baby girl." He kisses my hand and wipes a tear from his eye.   
**********  
BEN'S POV:

My cue is given and I enter at the side of the chapel and take my position beside James and in front of the vicar and wait for the wedding march to begin to play. It soon does and the guest rise from their pews turning to get a look as the doors open and there stands Abby and her father. I don't think I've ever smiled so much in my life.


	33. Our Wedding Day part ll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the ceremony is finally here...!

"She looks beautiful." I mumble to myself and wipe a tear from my eye and sniffle. Abby walks closer and I see her better, her smile showing her beautiful teeth, her eyes shining with her smile. "This is it." I take a deep breath and stop myself from rushing down the aisle to kiss her and pick her up in my arms. They get closer and step up to the point where George stops and gives Abby's hand to me.

"Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?" The vicar says.

"I do" George says.

From there Abby and I return to the alter and get lost in each other's eyes.

The vicar starts the ceremony "Benedict and Abigail, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."

He continues with the readings. "True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends, your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day."  
There is a brief pause before he continues...  
"Benedict and Abigail, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

 

It's time for our vows now...we're so close.

"I Abigail, take you Benedict to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Abby and I both tear up. 

The vicar turns to me now.

"I pledge to you endless strength that you can count on when you are weak. I'll be your music when you can't hear, your sunshine when you can't see, or your perfume when you can't smell. You'll never need to look further than me. I'll be your days and nights when you need them filled, your spark of life in the darkness, your hope when you're down and out." We both choke back tears and wipe our eyes gently.

We move on to the ring exchange after a few more prayers and readings. 

"Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today." The vicar speaks to is both.

James hands the ring to me and with the go ahead I take Abby's hand and slide the ring on as I speak "With this ring, I thee wed  
With my body, I thee worship  
With my heart, I thee cherish  
Would all that I am, I give unto you  
Would all that I have, I share with you  
From this day until forever done."

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows and commitments that we have made." Abby responds as a tear falls from her cheek.

Amanda hands Abby the ring and she takes my hand...

"With this ring, I thee wed  
With my body, I thee worship  
With my heart, I thee cherish  
Would all that I am, I give unto you  
Would all that I have, I share with you  
From this day until forever done." She slips the ring on.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart" I blink away my tears. I'm sure we're both blubbering messes up here.

"And now it is time for the candles of unity." The vicar steps aside as we begin. "On this day you make a new light together, symbolizing the two becoming one. May you also continue to recognize that separateness from which your relationship has sprung. May the lights of your own special lives continue to feed the new flame of love which will fuel your future together -- through all its hopes and disappointments, its successes and failures, its pleasures and its pains, its joys and its sorrows -- a future filled with the warmth and love of the flame you share today" we light our candle and step back to the center of the alter and face each other once again.

"And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Benedict, you may kiss your bride." I take Abby's head in my hands and kiss her tenderly, resting our foreheads against each other for a moment before parting. 

"Friends and family, to conclude this ceremony, will the designated witnesses please come forward and sign their names to the certificate of marriage." Abby, Amanda, James and I step up to sign and witness the signing of our marriage certificate.

"Family and Friends, I present to you, for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch." The guest erupt in applause and cheers, we both are crying and smiling big as Abby takes her bouquet back from Amanda and we walk down the aisle again, now as a married couple. I can't help but smile and look at Abby the entire way down the aisle. Our photographer takes some quick photos as we walk. We head through the doors and back into the chapels foyer and kiss again then wipe each other's tears away, the bridesmaids and my groom men follow shorty after and all congratulate us, our parents are out next and we are taken to get some photos done out in the court yard before the rest of the guest are let out and ushered over to the painted hall. 

"I love you Mr. Cumberbatch." Abby beams up at me as we walk to the River front area of the court yard and take photos with everyone then it's just Abby and I posing while the rest of the group heads off to join the other guest but not before our parents grab us. 

"It was a beautiful ceremony loves, I'm so proud and happy. I love you both so much." My mum holds us tight, my dad has to peel her off of us just so he can hold us.   
"I'm so proud of you son. I love you both." My dad has a tear in his eye. 

"My beautiful baby girl. You've made me so happy, I love you." Eve held Abby close and kissed her cheek repeatedly. George hugged and patted me on the back before hugging Abby and kissing her forehead. "Love you sweetheart, you were beautiful up there." The four of them leave and Abby and I pose by ourselves now around the grounds, some we walk the long colonnades hand in hand, some we away together as we kiss, some we hold each other. We talked almost the whole time, sharing our love for each other. We also took some photos separately.

"You look gorgeous Abigail, you always do but today you took my breath away all over again." I whispered into her ear as we were posing. 

"You like the dress?" Abby whispered back. 

"I love it." 

"You look sexy today..." I could feel Abby smirk against my neck as she kissed me lightly. 

"Wait until you've had a few drinks then tell me how I look." We chuckled.

"You'll always be sexy to me, even if I've had a few." 

"Alright guys, we're finished out here. We'll take more after and during dinner and then at the reception." The photographer said and we thanked him and walked hand in hand towards the painted hall. 

When we arrived at the hall everyone was seated around the tables on the upper level and we waited at the bottom to be announced. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give the couple of the day a warm welcome, Mr&Mrs. Benedict Cumberbatch." A host says over some speakers and we climb the stairs together, everyone rises and claps some cheer and we make our way to the head center table and take a seat in the center, everyone sits down afterwards. Dinner is served and eaten and then it's time for the speeches, Amanda is up first. 

"Hello everyone, I'm Amanda. I just have a few words I want to say to my friends... Ben, Abby, I can't say how much I've enjoyed seeing the two of you grow as a couple. 'Okay Amanda...don't cry.'" She coaches herself, "when I first met you Abby and I saw how happy Ben was I knew you were perfect for him. He smiled constantly, talked about you none stop and I could see him just stare at you in awe. It was a great honor standing up for you Abby and I can't thank you enough for trusting me with the honor. You've become a very good friend to me, a dear friend, and you're just like family now...a sister to me. Congratulations to you both...I think I speak for everyone when we say how happy we are for you and how beautiful the ceremony was." Amanda and everyone raises their glasses and cheer. 

It's James turn now for his best man speech. "Benedict, Abby, first off that was an amazing ceremony. Next order of business, Abby, you make Benedict so happy, I know it's been said over and over but it's true and worth repeating. Benedict called me the day after he met Abigail at her concert, I'll never forget the excitement in his voice. He said 'James...James listen to me,'" Everyone laughed, "'James, I've just met the most beautiful girl...the best woman in London! God James you should hear her! Have you heard of her?!?' The man was a mess, talking so fast I could hardly make it out. I got him to rest a moment so I could say something, 'you haven't told me who it is Ben...' I said. 'Her name is Abigail Dunkle, she's brilliant James! She's a pianist!' He was so happy I couldn't help but laugh. 'Oh yeah I know Abby, beautiful piano player.' I interrupted his rambling." Everyone was laughing hard now, including Abby and myself. "I had to hold the phone away from my ear for what came next 'YOU'VE MET HER AND YOU HAVEN'T INTRODUCED US?!?' He practically yelled. 'Oh yeah, we're good friends.' I said. Anyways Abby, needless to say, Ben was very excited from the start. You two are made for each other, I've never seen two people so happy in my life. Your eyes twinkle, you do anything and everything for each other and heaven forbid if you have to spend one night apart you both nearly lose it before you get to see each other again. I'm serious folks, last night we had to drag them apart." Everyone laughed again. "Physically pull them apart." James chuckled, patting me on the back. "Congratulations to both of you, may your future be bright and your love shine brighter everyday." Now Abby and I were crying yet again. James and I hugged and then he sat back down as my parents stood up. 

"Benedict, Abby, we couldn't be happier for the both of you. You both have made us so proud, you've pulled through things that most couples never have to go through. You've stuck together like glue and have supported each other. We love you son, thanks for giving us a beautiful daughter in-law. Abby, thank you for making my boy the happiest in the world, you learned to cook his favorite dish just for him, you've stood by and held his hand as he struggled with choices to do with business and his acting and you've been a steady rock for him to which I can't thank you enough. I love you." My mum takes her seat again and Abby's parents stand up now.

"Abby, Ben, you two are perfect for each other. Ben, thank you so much for supporting and being there for Abigail and all that she's gone through, they aren't many gentlemen left in the world but you're one of the few and we couldn't be happier to call you our son in-law. Abby, you've made your mother and I so happy and proud with all that you've accomplished in life, your hard work and determination brought you here to London and have gained you your dream career, you are the light in your our eyes and we love you both so much." George takes a seat again. 

"Are you guys trying to start a flood? Because it's working." I chuckle as Abby and I wipe our tears again then stood up.

"Abby and I want to start out with our deep gratitude... thanks to the Old Royal Naval College for allowing us use of your incredible facilities, thank you to Delia, you've been there from our first stages in planning and you've helped us do much. Thank you Vicar for officiating our beautiful ceremony and uniting us in marriage. Thank you James, Tom, and Martin for standing up for me, you've all have been so great to me and helpful so thank you." I ended and Abby continued...

"Thank you Amanda, Louise, and Tracy for standing up for me. You've all been there for me and have been great friends to me. Thank you for all your help and support. Thank you to our parents, if it weren't for the four of you we wouldn't be here today! And finally Benedict and I want to thank all of you, our family and friends, thank you so much for coming here. Many of you have traveled from afar so thank you for taking time from your busy schedule to come attend our special day. We love you all very much and we hope you have a great evening!" Abby finishes and the host announces the guest can head to the Undercroft for drinks and dancing and the file out all except the wedding party who sat behind for some more photos and then then a few photos of us separately and some together. After photos we head down to the door and our attendants are announced as they come into the room followed by our parents and then the announcement for us.

"Last but most certainly not least, please give a round of applause for the bride and groom!" We walk into the room that's a washed in light blue light setting the mood for a fun night of dancing and drinking.


	34. "Our Wedding Day" part lll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception is held!

We stepped farther into the room and headed to the dance floor as the MC announced our first dance. 

I spun Abby out to the dance floor for our dance to Rod Stewart's 'Have I Told You Lately" as the music started Abby and I began our dance, spin once, side step, back step, side step so forth and so forth as we moved to the music around the dance floor, no one else in the room, only Abby and I. 

I sung along with the music as I smiled down at Abby, she took my breath away.  
"Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

For the morning sun in all it's glory  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

There's a love less defined  
And its yours and its mine  
Like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

There's a love less defined  
And its yours and its mine  
Like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do"

The song was over and Abby and I held each other for a moment before we kissed again. Everyone clapped went back to dancing and mingling, the father daughter dance would be soon. 

"You two looked so beautiful out there." Amanda took our hands and then hugged us. 

"Well I don't see any sign of three so here you are Abby." Martin laughed and handed Abby a glass of champaign. 

"No, not yet." Abby laughed. 

"Finally a moment to speak to you both!" Mark and Ian found us. "You two look so happy." Mark gave us each a hug followed by Ian. 

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Ian spoke up.

"Thanks you two. We have Delia to thank for that." Abby said.

"The food was delectable." Mark added. We chatted for a few more minutes until Steven and Sue found us and congratulated us. 

"The family back together again!" Steven said as Lou, Martin, Amanda, Mark, Rupert and Una were all gathered around chatting with us. 

"Abby, it's nearly time for the father daughter dance." Delia pulls Abby aside. 

"Thank you, I'll be right there." Abby said then turned back to me for one more kiss. "I love you." She spoke softly.

"I love too, I'll be watching from the side." I said with a smile and as the MC made his announcement for the father and daughter dance everyone gathered at round the dance floor to watch the beautiful site. Abby and George were dancing to '(You'll Always Be) My Little Girl' 

They started to dance and tears started to fall around the room.

"From the moment I first held you  
And rocked you to sleep  
In my heart I knew  
A child is never yours to keep  
I knew one day you’d learn to fly  
But I never dreamed what I’d feel inside

As I dance the last dance  
With my little girl  
And the first with the woman  
Who’s found her place in the world  
I see the woman in you  
But for my whole life through  
You’ll always be my little girl

You wrapped me ‘round your finger  
Your smile made me melt  
I wished so many times  
I would’ve told you what I felt  
From your first steps  
To sweet sixteen  
The rush of memories  
feels like a dream

As I dance the last dance  
With my little girl  
And the first with the woman  
Who’s found her place in the world  
I see the woman in you  
But for my whole life through  
You’ll always be my little girl

I see the woman in you  
But for my whole life through  
You’ll always be my little girl"

I'm pretty sure there wasn't a dry eye in the place. I couldn't help but wonder if someday if have a little girl and how I would feel giving her away and that just made me cry more. Yeah I'm a softie, it's an emotional day.

At the end of the song Abby and George hugged before coming back over to me. 

"I love you baby girl" George said in Abby's ear.

"I love you too daddy." She replied.

"Aww sweetheart." Abby wiped my tears away and kissed each cheek when she stood beside me again. 

"It's my turn now I suppose." When I saw Delia coming over to me. I nodded and escorted my mum out to the dance floor. We were dancing to 'It Happens in a Heartbeat' 

"On your first day of school not long ago  
I held back all the tears I didn't wanna show  
Some moments live forever  
I still see you there at play  
Those imagined trips on little rocket ships  
Seem like only yesterday

It happens in a heartbeat, the boy becomes a man  
All I did was turn around and let go of your hand  
And here you are  
Everything a man is meant to be  
All I ever dreamed of, smiling back at me

There are feelings only mothers ever know  
Like the secret pride I felt through all the years I watched you grow  
And now we're at this moment  
A new chapter has begun  
My dreams for you are all coming true  
Because I know you've found the one

It happens in a heartbeat, the boy becomes a man  
All I did was turn around and let go of your hand  
And here you are  
Everything a man is meant to be  
All I ever dreamed of, smiling back at me

And here you are  
Everything a man is meant to be  
All I ever dreamed of....  
Everything I dreamed of.....smiling back at me"

I hugged my mum and kissed her on her cheek, she held my face and pulled her down to her and she kissed my forehead and wipe my tears.

"I love you Ben." She pinched my cheek. 

"Mum, stop it. I love you too." Instantly a child again. 

"That was wonderful!" Eve hugged me tight as I came off the dance floor. 

"Thank you Evangeline." I smiled. 

Abby and I chatted and made our rounds through all of our guest, we had about 126 guest, close friends, some family, some of our celebrity friends. We drank and danced late into the night, we proved taxis and cars so there was no intoxicated driving. 

We cut the cake and it was served, it was delicious! Abby and I fed each other and linked our arms as he drank champaign.

"I want to play you something." I whispered into Abby's ear. 

"Play me something?" She looked confused and amused.

"Mmm hmm, come with me." I took her hand and walked towards the piano they set up by the dance floor for me upon request. I took a seat on the bench and had her sit beside me. "Hello everyone. Um...I wanted to play something for my beautiful bride, she's an amazing pianist and I've always been in awe of her talents...so I asked my good friend James Rhoads to help me learn a piece that is a favorite of mine and Abby's. I'm not the greatest, cover your ears. So here goes nothing...I love you Abby." I said into the mic they had attached to the piano. I started playing the notes that I remembered from my lessons, the sweet melody came to life from my fingers and Abby smiled on and nodded along. I was playing "Clair de Lune' by Claude Debussy". After I was finished everyone clapped and Abby and I turned and kissed each other tenderly. 

"Thank you, it was beautiful. I'm so proud of you." Abby held my head in her hands this time. 

"You're beautiful." I winked and kissed her hand before standing back up. 

We had so many gifts that we wouldn't dare open them there so we were piling them into our limo, my parents limo and Amanda's and Martins limo, Tom loaded his car up with them as well since he lives close by. My parents and Abby's parents just decided to share a limo back to their hotel and then to my parents house. Martin and Amanda would be taking a car back to their hotel for the night with their children and everyone else had ways of getting back to their homes and hotels. My groomsmen loaded all the cars and Abby and I decided to make one last speech. 

"We just wanted to say a few more words before you all leave tonight. We want to thank you all again for attending our celebration and thanks in advance for all the wonderful gifts, we'll be opening presents for days after we get back from our honeymoon." Abby took over from this point, "We hope you all enjoyed your evening and thanks for making it a day I'll remember for the rest of my life. Be careful getting back to your hotels and homes and just save travels everyone. We love you all and thank you so much. Night everyone!" 

We were told to stay back in the hall while everyone filed out and gathered around the door, our parents and attendants formed a aisle with bubbles in hand as we walked out through them and on down the path to our limo. We kissed our parents before leaving and then like that it was silent in the backseat of the limo, surrounded by gifts and more cars behind us the same way. 

"I love you Ben, so much. Thank you for today. Thanks for the charm to, I love it." Abby rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you sweetheart, much more thank you'll ever know. Thank you for today also, it was the best day of my life. I love the cufflinks too, thank you." I kissed the top of her head, outside the windows the lights of London shining across the River and drawing closer as we headed over the Waterloo Bridge and into the city, getting closer to our home. 

We arrived home shortly after midnight and Abby and I walked up the steps to open the door, without warning I picked Abby up in my arms, kissed her and walked across the threshold before putting her back to her feet. 

"Welcome home Mrs. Cumberbatch." I grinned and kissed her before heading back outside to help being in the presents. Tom and the other cars carrying presents had arrived so between the drivers, Tom, Myself and Abby we formed a line and passed presents to one another and Abby stacked them in the living room. 

"Thanks so much for all of your hard work guys." I tipped the drivers and dismissed them, Tom remained behind to say goodbye. 

"I hadn't gotten a real chance to speak to you two today so I wanted to take a moment if I could?" Tom stepped inside.

"Absolutely Tom." Abby said and I nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to say how happy you both make me, when I look that the two of you I know what a couple should look like...that's the two of you.   
But love, first learned in a lady's eyes,  
Lives not alone immured in the brain;  
But, with the motion of all elements,  
Courses as swift as thought in every power,  
And gives to every power a double power,  
Above their functions and their offices.  
It adds a precious seeing to the eye;  
A lover's eyes will gaze an eagle blind;   
A lover's ear will hear the lowest sound,  
When the suspicious head of theft is stopp'd:  
Love's feeling is more soft and sensible  
Than are the tender horns of cockl'd snails;  
Love's tongue proves dainty Bacchus gross in taste:  
For valour, is not Love a Hercules,  
Still climbing trees in the Hesperides?  
Subtle as Sphinx; as sweet and musical   
As bright Apollo's lute, strung with his hair:   
And when Love speaks, the voice of all the gods  
Makes heaven drowsy with the harmony.   
Never durst poet touch a pen to write   
Until his ink were temper'd with Love's sighs;  
O, then his lines would ravish savage ears  
And plant in tyrants mild humility.   
From women's eyes this doctrine I derive:  
They sparkle still the right Promethean fire;  
They are the books, the arts, the academes,  
That show, contain and nourish all the world:   
Else none at all in ought proves excellent."  
(Love's Labours Lost, 4.3.327-55)   
Tom knew all things Shakespeare, Abby and I were both blown away, it was brilliant and heartfelt. 

"Thanks Tom." I hugged and patted him on the back.

"That was wonderful, thanks Thomas." Abby hugged him.

"I'll be getting out of your way now, congratulations guys. Have fun on the honeymoon. By the way, where are you two going?" 

"That's a secret for us to know." I winked and Tom nodded with a chuckle.

"Well have fun you two, and who knows, maybe you'll be coming home plus one." Tom grinned as he left to get in his car. 

"Plus one?...oh...OH. No, not yet, right?" I looked to Abby. 

"If it happens it happens, but it's not the plan right now." Abby smiled, I shut the door and grabbed her by the waist and we both headed upstairs to get out of the clothes we've been in all day. We leave this afternoon for our honeymoon so we needed as much rest as we could get. 

I helped Abby unzip her dress and slip out of it, she helped me out of my jacket and vest, undid my tie as I now removed her bra and let her hair down, kissing her neck softly and letting my fingers trail down her sides and my hands to rest on her hips lightly. Abby released me from my trousers and we were both down to our underwear now as we fell into bed and cuddled close together.

Our first night as a married couple...the first of many nights to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter...:( never dear though, next series is already in my thoughts!


	35. "The Greek Honeymoon"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We say fair well to Abby and Ben in this finale chapter of series one. Join Ben and Abby on their Greek honeymoon!

The following day after our wedding Abby and I hopped a plane to Greece for our honeymoon. We kept the destination private so we could hopefully have some much needed time alone and away from the public eye. I hired a private plane so that no one would photograph us at Heathrow and have any idea where we were flying to, and a private car to take us from the airport in Greece to the resort. We've been in Mykonos for four days already, just enjoying our suite on the edge of the property, we've swam in the infinity pool and lounged in the sun and even relaxing on the beautiful beach.  
******  
"Another day on paradise." Abby smiled as we relaxed in each other's arms on the swing bed on the patio of our suite. 

"Another day in paradise with my amazing and gorgeous wife." I smile and turn my head to face her and she turns to face me as we kiss tenderly. 

"What's the plan for today dear?" Abby asked.

"More of this. Maybe swim. And I have a dinner on the beach planned for the two of us." 

"Dinner on the beach? That sounds wonderful." Abby says happily and sets up and then stands up, she's in a white bikini with a sheer wrap around her bottoms, he newly tanned skin stands out against the white. 

"Where are you going?" I asked, looking to her.

"In the pool, you coming?" Abby walks over to the infinity pool and steps in after laying her wrap on one of the ottomans by the pools edge. The pool has a sun bed on one shallow edge and it's wide enough for two, your back is in the water but your head Is raised slightly, perfect for sunning. Abby lays down on it and I walk over to join her. The water is warm from the sun and the view is breathtaking over the edge of the pool straight out to the Aegean Sea. 

"Don't fall asleep and get burnt." I mumbled as I was half asleep too.

"Mmm hmm, that wouldn't be any fun." Abby muttered. 

"Come on, let's sit in the pool together or we are going fall asleep." I sat Abby and myself up and we walk farther into the pool and sit. It's only a few feet deep so I rest my back against the wall of the pool and wrap my arm around Abby's waist as she sits next to me. 

"I'm going to miss this you know." Abby says as we look out to the sea.

"We can come back." I replied.

"No not Mykonos, well that too but what I meant is I'm going to miss this, us, you and I attached at the hip daily. When we get back to London it will be photographers, journalist, reporters, tours, filming, I could go on and on. We won't have a whole week to spend together like this again for awhile. Just makes me sad to think of that." Abby frowns.

"I understand, but we will always make time for each other. If we need some special time together, we'll make time for it. I'll cancel my appointments and you'll cancel yours and then we will have dinner at home together or just cuddle if you want. You'll always be important to me, my first priority in life." I held her tighter and kissed her temple. 

"Yeah?" 

"Always."   
**********   
We stayed in the pool a few hours talking and horsing around. We 're out now and dressing for dinner on the resorts private beach. Abby is wearing a beautiful white cotton sundress that flows with the slight breeze from the sea. I'm wearing a tan linen button up short sleeve shirt and kaki shorts, proper beach evening attire. 

"Ready?" I take Abby's hand as she slips into her sandals. 

"Yup." She smiles. We walk down the path towards the lobby and down to the beach where we find a circular linen covered table and two chairs set up for us under a canopy. 

I pull out Abby's chair for her and help her scoot it back up to the table before I take my seat next to her. We are brought wine and fruit right away while our first course is prepared. 

"To a wonderful evening." I raise my glass and Abby does the same and we cheer. 

"It looks like it might be a beautiful sunset." Abby says as she picks out some fruit to nibble on. 

"I love the sunsets here, prettiest I've seen in awhile. The way it hits the water and the sky is set ablaze with a burnt orange and fire red is simply amazing." I replied. 

"That was lovely." Abby's lips curled up into a small smile. 

"I try." We both laugh. 

"This fruit is delicious, and the wine is amazing..." Abby chews on some fruit and mumbles, I laugh at her cute face. 

We spend most of the dinner chatting about memories and the wedding gifts we have at home to unwrap and figure out where we will put it all. Dessert is served, it's a chocolate lava cake with a raspberry drizzle and two forks. 

"Yummy, this looks amazing..." Abby practically drools as she picks up her fork. I pick up mine and take a piece and feed it to Abby. "Mmmm" She hums in satisfaction and chews. "Thank you love." She says when she's done, she then picks a piece and feeds it to me. 

"Oh god this is amazing!" I cover my mouth and mutter as I chew. We continue feed each other until it's all gone and the last bite remains. I pick it up and feed it to Abby who smiles wide and kisses me when she's finished. I can taste the chocolate on her lips and I don't want to let go. 

"Do I taste good?" Abby chuckled as we break for air.

"I think so but I'm going to need to take you to the room to find out more." I smile devilishly and stand up and take her hand to lead her back to the suite. We thank our waitstaff on the way back and give them their tips then race back to the suite quickly and fall into bed. 

"I love you Abigail." I say between kisses.

"I love you Benedict." She breathes as we get wrapped up in the heat of the moment.

This is going to be an amazing marriage, I can't wait to see what it brings us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this, I never expected for a one shot where Ben meets a pianist to turn into thirty five chapters! I love writing these stories and that's why I'm continuing this for another series! I can't wait to see where they will go. We've started in London, traveled to Lyme Regis, been to the Swiss Alps and to the beautiful island of Mykonos Greece and I can't thank you enough for joining them on their journey. Till next time everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all my spelling/grammar mistakes, I work on this on my iPod and sometimes spellcheck hates me!


End file.
